Tan Real como la Ficcion
by Nenni14
Summary: Ella es una chica normal obsesionada con la saga. una noche, un desconocido y una serie de acontecimientos la llevaran a saber lo que nunca creyó posible- tu eres Bella y yo soy Alice y como veras no siempre los cuentos son solo eso -
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridisimas Fanfics... **como sabran muy bien, llevo meses y meses con este fic abandonado. la verdad perdi toda la inspiracion con la historia original, asi que ahora esta en un proceso de reestructuracion y edicion.

la esencia de la historia seguira siendo la misma pero muchas cosas han cambiado. muchas de las cosas que leyeron en la version anterior siguen aqui, otras no. dentro de este mundo algunas de las cosas que lean son experiencias personales.

queria sentirme mas conectada con la historia para poder seguir escribiendo, mi intencion nunca fue abandonarlo, asi que esta a sido la manera en que logre sentarme frente al ordenador y teclear...

Ojala les guste los cambios... saben que siempre estoy abierta a sus consejos... pero si no es asi, siempre volvere a publicar la version original y trabajare con lo que habia dejado para darle un final.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Deberia cobrar horas extras – pense mientras avanzaba por la avenida. Las 12:00 pm y yo todavia en la calle. Debia llegar a casa y pronto. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo, especialmente los de la espalda, pedian a gritos una cama y un buen masaje.<p>

Mis pasos caían pesados y no quería seguir caminando en busca de mi auto, pero no tenía opción, este se encontraba a cinco cuadras en el maravilloso parqueo privado que mi ex jefe me había conseguido hace dos años atrás, por desgracia este quedaba en el cuarto piso de un viejo edificio.

-Vamos, vamos – me dije después de pararme y apreciar las instalaciones en las cuales mi humilde corolla 2002 se encontraba.

Tenía un calor horrible por haber caminado esa distancia. El lugar, era "exclusivo" para los autos de los "empleados más importantes" de la empresa Global Services, claro que eso era mejor que nada. Gracias al cielo siempre he sido una simple empleada del área administrativa que ha tenido la suerte de trabajar lo suficientemente bien para ser ascendida hace ya más de un año. Mi trabajo es entre muchas otras cosas el de contratar personal para los diferentes servicios que la empresa brinda. Día tras día veía a personas que buscaban trabajo, cualquier trabajo y yo era la que los entrevistaba y juzgaba si eran lo que buscábamos o no. Un trabajo difícil, daba gracias por estar donde estaba y no del otro lado.

Finalmente llegue al tercer piso, unos pasos más y estaría sobre el asiento de mi cacharro en dirección a mi apartamento.

Una vez en el, arranque el motor.

Tercer piso, segundo piso, primer piso. Inserte dos monedas en la máquina y salí de ahí.

-No pongas música… no lo hagas, Andy… no – discutir conmigo misma es lo normal en mi vida, yo decía algo y al final terminaba desobedeciéndome. Eso me había metido en problemas más de una vez.

Tome el Cd que decía _I Love this Music_ y puse la canción número cinco, si lo iba a hacer después de todo tenía que ser tranquila. _Almoust a Kiss_ de Alexander Desplat.

Mañana era sábado, día libre. No tenía tanto trabajo para la otra semana, solo la reunión anual de ejecutivos que sería el viernes y el proyecto de expansión que ya estaba listo y tenía que entregarlo… mañana. Oh no, lo deje olvidado en la oficina, debía regresar. Mi jefe pasaría recogiéndolo a primera hora antes de viajar a Aspen con su nueva esposa.

Frene impulsivamente ganándome los insultos de un conductor trasnochador, pero no importo; el trabajo de mi vida estaba en ese proyecto y si era aprobado finalmente saldría de aquí me iría a Nueva York a trabajar como jefe de personal. No solo conseguiría un mejor puesto, también me reuniría de nuevo con mi últimamente abandonada pequeña familia y claro, mi novio de hace cuatro años y yo volveríamos a tener una relación normal.

Baje del auto lo más rápido que pude sin importarme como quedaba estacionado o en dónde. Odie estar en falda, correr con ella es muy difícil y molesto; unos jeans, tenis y una camisa cualquiera sería la mejor opción en este momento y en cualquiera para mí, solamente soy una chica de veinticinco años.

-Hola Bill, adiós Bill –salude al guardia al pasar junto a él.

Quería llegara casa, estaba muy cansada pero la responsabilidad es primero dejando todo lo demás en segundo plano. Subi al ascensor.

Por un momento me sentí observada. Cosa rara, pero no le di importancia.

La puerta se abrió en el piso 38 (mi lugar de trabajo) y pude respirar sintiéndome más cerca de mi cometido, pero no fue por mucho, esa sensación de ser observada volvió a aparecer en mí, era como si alguien estuviese detrás de mí pero sabía que no había nadie y las luces ya se encontraban apagadas, me estaba empezando a preocupar por mi salud mental. Me gire, nadie. Camine con pasos acelerados hacia mi cubículo y tome la carpeta en la que se encontraba el proyecto.

Me sudaban las manos, mi respiración se volvió rápida y entrecortada ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me gire con brusquedad para regresar por donde vine pero me vi bloqueada, por alguien. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía aunque era obvio que eso es imposible, más que eso latía tan rápido como un colibrí.

Su mirada sobre mí se sentía a pesar que no veía su rostro o sus ojos, estaba claro que era a mi quien observaba pues no se encontraba nadie más en el lugar. Por lo que la luna me dejaba ver vestía de negro y una capucha cubría su cara además de traer guantes. ¿Que rayos?

_Ay no… ay no_ resono en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

-Disculpe – conteste automaticamente, el dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí uno – ¿Esta perdido? ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunte ya que era raro ver a alguien que no fuera un guardia a estas horas - ¿Es de mantenimiento? – lo intente de nuevo, pero al igual que en las dos primeras preguntas no hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres? – me hice la valiente pero siguió sin contestar. Seguía avanzando hacia mí y yo retrocedía aún mas ¿Qué hacía? No podía gritar, nadie me escucharía en el piso 38 y las cámaras de seguridad solo filmaban video; las busque con la vista, tal vez Bill estuviera viendo el monitor… ojala...

No… ¿Que era todo esto? Mi corazón seguía palpitando demasiado rápido y un sudor empezó a recorrer mi frente ¿Cómo me defendía? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar?

Choque con una silla que estaba a un lado de mí, era mi oportunidad. La lance por el suelo frente a mí y empecé a correr en dirección a la salida de emergencia, mi única vía rápida de escape.

La falda se rasgó un poco mientras corría dándome la oportunidad de hacerlo más rápido pero fue en vano, él estaba frente a mí a unos cuantos metros ¿cómo llego tan rápido?

Corrí en dirección al ascensor cuando lo oí abrirse. Sin darme cuenta en un pestañear estaba apoyada en la pared. El rotulo frente a mi decía piso 25 y las escaleras hacia arriba y abajo me ubicaron, la salida de emergencia. ¿Pero que?

¿Cómo llegue aquí? – susurre con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, estaba sola. No tenía mi bolso, no tenía mis llaves, ni siquiera llevaba en mis manos la carpeta por la cual había venido.

¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás?...

-Vete – me dije – vete antes de que regrese.

Salí de las escaleras de emergencia con cautela en dirección al ascensor. No había nadie dentro. Vi los botones, solo necesitaba presionar el numero uno y llegaría con Bill, pero no lo hice, fui terca de nuevo y presione el 38.

¿Qué has hecho? – Me grite – él puede estar ahí todavía.

Las luces seguían apagadas y no se veía nadie, me agache desabrochando mis zapatos y comencé a caminar a gatas para llegar hasta mis cosas.

Cinco cubículos y nada, al parecer ya todo estaba bien (suponía), posiblemente Bill subió y eso había asustado al hombre. Mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a algo que no tenía explicación para mi ¿Cómo llegue al piso 25? ¿Quién era él?

Mi estomago se sentia raro. Posiblemente eran los nervios que hacian estragos en mi cuerpo. Lentamente me pare y mire hacia ambos lados, nada. Era un alivio, o eso era lo que me decia, porque la verdad habia _un no se que_ en todo esto. Quice reirme, definitivamente estaba comenzando a sufrir ligeros sintomas de locura.

Una sombra, un escalofrio en la espalda, un pequeño dolor en el pecho y me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

_No de nuevo_ – pense. Aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que fuese alguien mas, no, me estaba mintiendo a mi misma. Muy en el fondo queria saber quien era la persona que habia visto hace solo unos minutos.

Unos dedos rozaron mi columna. Mas escalofrios, diferentes escalofrios. No queria darme vuelta, queria darme vuelta. Habia un mundo de conflictos en mi interior. Definitivamente habia algo mal en mi.

Pego su cabeza a mi hombro.

Latidos rapidos, erraticos y secretamente emocionados.

Estaba alucinando, no podia haber otra explicacion. Manos en mi cintura.

Señor, ¿que estaba mal en mi? La sensacion era tan increible, como si estuviese en el lugar y momento perfecto junto a la persona adecuada. Tenia que hacerlo, asi que me gire. El contacto fue mayor.

Sus manos rosaron toda mi cintura cuando gire. Senti esa parte de mi piel calentarse. Y quize mas. Olvidandome del posible peligro y del hecho que aquel individuo era un total y completo desconocido roce lentamente su brazo con mis manos. Ambos suspiramos.

.

-hija… hija, despiértate ya.

- No mama, es sábado. Tengo sueño – refunfuñe mientras me remolinaba entre las sabanas.

-Que te levantes te digo – dijo mandona.

-No.

-No seré yo la que pierda el trabajo si tu jefe llega y no estas abajo – afirmo triunfante de sentirse ganadora en la discusión.

-¿Qué? – me senté de un solo sobre la cama provocándome un mareo.

-Tu jefe… acaba de llamar, dijo que pasaría en unos veinte minutos.

-Mi jefe – Salí de las sabanas y empecé a deshacerme de mi piyama mientras buscaba una toalla y revisaba mi celular.

Tome la ducha más corta de mi vida, unos pantalones negros, una camisa semiformal beige de botones y unas bailarinas del mismo color complementaron mi vestuario, se podía decir que estaba presentable. Salí de mi apartamento y corrí escaleras abajo, solo faltaban cinco minutos. Y conociendo a mi jefe llegaría precisamente… ahora.

-Señorita – me saludo al bajar el vidrio polarizados de su lujoso auto.

-Señor… aquí está el documento – le entregue la carpeta y el asintió.

-Hasta el lunes – se despidió y se fue. Mi fin de semana finalmente comenzaría. Camine de regreso a la entrada de mi edificio recordando que tendría que ordenar el desorden de libros que tenía en el piso de mi cuarto. Seguía con sueño, lo dejaría para después.

-Andy, que sueño el que tuviste –lo recordé al imaginarme de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Volviste a leer Crepúsculo… deja de hacerlo –sabía que sonreía como tonta por ser tan rara. Mi imaginación era enorme, gigante. Voy a pensar seriamente en escribir un libro.

Ja… conociste a un vampiro en sueños – me detuve en el segundo piso recordándolo. Se veía tan real en mi cabeza.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento en dirección a mi lugar de fantasías para seguir en donde me había quedado con el sueño.

-Bella… - apareció mi madre de repente.

-No me llames así – era la millonésima vez que se lo decía, quería superar mi obsesión por la saga (aunque solo tenía conmigo los libros y las películas) por desgracia tenía algo en común: el nombre de la protagonista y algunas cosas más pero no les iba a dar importancia (sabía que un millón de chicas tendrían un parentesco).

-¿Por qué no?... es tu primer nombre: B-E-L-L-A Andrea Hardgrove – dijo burlona sabiendo la razón de mi disgusto – ya hija… tú naciste antes que se escribiera ese libro, solo olvídalo. A demás te encantaba ese nombre si lo recuerdas.

-Hasta que me entere que me llamaste así por una apuesta con tus amigas – fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno, tal vez – sonrió – pero… es que Italia es tan _bello_ – levanto las cejas en alusión.

-Como sea – dije vencida –me voy a dormir.

-¿De nuevo? – Arrugo la frente – ah no… seré tu madre y te ayudare con tus cosas y el apartamento porque se lo estresada que has estado pero no soy tu costurera.

-¿Qué? – dije antes de sentir un impacto de algo sobre mi cara.

-Tú lo arreglas – se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mi habitación, podía actuar tan adolecente a veces.

Era un bulto negro, lo abrí lentamente y me lleve la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito cuando entendí que era la falda que llevaba ayer.

Esta estaba desgarrada hasta la mitad – entonces… - me dije – no fue un sueño.

Mi corazón palpito ahogado….

Deje caer la falta y de ella salió una nota: _Mi Bella_ – estaba escrita en una hermosa caligrafía


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, yo de nuevo... aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste y a las chicas que ya lo leyeron, tenganme un poquito de paciencia si, nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

><p>Nunca he sido buena para esto, las cosas misteriosas y extrañas se las he atribuido toda mi vida a los libros ¿Qué hacía ahora? Recogía la nota y la miraba o solo me quedaba ahí sentada a esperar que mi madre regresara y lo hiciera por mí.<p>

Estaba a punto de reírme, era demasiado ilógico, poco creíble – cobarde - retumbo en mi cabeza.

Me agache después de una discusión de dos minutos con mi cerebro, el papel era terso como si no solo un árbol fuera parte de él, parecía asedado, delicado.

Si era una mala broma de mi madre se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, ella sabe muy bien lo enamorada que estoy de la saga y lo mayorcita que me siento a veces cuando veo en alguna tienda o cafetería a varias adolecentes hablar emocionadas de la próxima película.

Suspire – Irene, me las vas a pagar si fuiste tú – dije viendo hacia mi habitación. Desdoble el papel, mis manos sudorosas me complicaron el trabajo pero cuando lo logre una línea de palabras apareció entre toda la hoja:

_Pronto mi amor… espérame_

Comencé ya a reír ¿Quién sea que me haya escrito esto creía que para mí era un chiste?

Entre a mi habitación molesta, adiós sueño, adiós ideas de ver a Robert Pattinson de protagonista en ellos. Mi madre quien estaba viendo la televisión en ese momento no dijo nada pero sentí su mirada. Me despoje de mi ropa y tome unos shorts y una camiseta para salir a correr. Necesitaba sacarme toda esa incomodidad que sentía.

-Voy a correr – fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Es un sueño, es un pinche sueño que te quiere volver loca – grite mientras corría en la parte sola del parque. Quería golpear a alguien y si recibía una mala mirada seguro que me quitaría las ganas.

Sentí el corazón a mil, llevaba más de veinte minutos sin parar y estaba sudada. Una banca a lo lejos me daba la bienvenida y la acepte gustosa. Tenía sed pero no traje agua conmigo, tenía un hambre por no haber desayunado pero ni siquiera la billetera me acompañaba.

Parecía que estaba a mitad de un ciclo hormonal, en mi casa acababa de reír y ahora las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin permiso. Sabía que estaba exagerando pero en mi pecho sentía algo extraño, muy diferente y demasiado complicado como para entenderlo en este estado.

-No hagas eso – escuche una voz detrás mío – no llores así, traerá problemas.

Me gire pero no había nadie. Estaba segura que alguien me había hablado. Algo más para contribuir a mi desequilibrio mental.

Me deje caer en el mar de las amarguras por otros cinco minutos y retome mi camino. Esta vez no corrí, no tenía fuerzas. Camine decidida a encontrarme con una serie de hot cakes, dos huevos con mucho tocino, un muffin y jugo además de un jarro de café.

-Dos cuadras – me dije al ver la misma esquina en la que compraba mis chucherías.

-Un volante – me extendió un joven un papel doblado. Tenía muchos de esa forma, era extraño. Según he visto los volantes se dan desdoblados y con la imagen hacia arriba para ser llamativos, el nuevo estilo de marketing, bueno. Iba lento, que más me daba leerlo mientras avanzaba.

Abrí la hoja y sorpresa para mí. Otra vez aquella letra impecable escrita sobre una hoja normal de color azul.

_No llores amor mío… perdóname_

Voltee buscando al joven pero no había nadie, otra señora desdoblaba la misma hoja y me acerque pidiéndole me la enseñara. Una promoción de refrescos, eso era lo que tenía.

Cartas de no más de una oración, mi falda rota y un sueño demasiado extraño como para ser verdad giraban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me dolía, horrible.

Llegue a mi casa a rastras, ya no tenía hambre ni ánimos para nada. Solo quería… no, no quería ni dormir pero no sabía que hacer. Mi madre a fuerza logro que comiera su maravilloso desayuno: un vaso con jugo y dos tostadas con un poco de crema encima (que elaborado).

Encendí la televisión y ni siquiera la veía. Irene se despidió; hoy era su último día conmigo.

Me despedí con una falsa sonrisa y un abrazo educado mientras me lanzaba besos desde las escaleras. Amo a mi madre pero su partida era un alivio. No quería a un espectador de mi reciente desgracia (la cual no sabía ni siquiera cual era concretamente).

Me recosté en el sillón después de más de dos horas de dar vuelta por todo el apartamento. Mil veces me dije que me quedara quieta y más de mil me desobedecí.

Estaba agotada y me dormí.

No sé qué hora era pero los tonos rojizos del atardecer entremezclados con la oscuridad de una noche temprana se adentraron por una de las cortinas de la sala. Era tarde, eso es obvio.

Me levante lentamente buscando minimizar un futuro dolor de cabeza. Me dolía la espalda, posiblemente no me moví nada. Ni una tan sola luz estaba encendida, se miraba oscuro y melancólico cada rincón de mi apartamento, como si reflejaran como me sentía. Triste.

Había entendido que nunca llegaría a la respuesta de aquel misterio hasta que el solo se develara ante mí.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar despavorido entre todo el silencio. Sin ánimos me levante y conteste.

-Andyyyyy – gritaron.

-¿Quién habla?

-A que no sabes, a que no sabes… Noooo, no sabes – seguía gritando

-Sí, no sé. ¿Pero quién habla?

-Rpattz viene a las Vegas – grito más fuerte.

-Oh… - fue lo único que pude decir, eso era una buena noticia, aunque no lo viera estaría en la ciudad al igual que yo.

-Aguafiestas – hablo la chica del teléfono – creí que te emocionarías.

-Lo hare hasta que me digas quien habla – reí.

-Sarah, tu secretaria asociada – se rio.

-Sí, bueno. No reconocí tu voz.

-Eso no importa – se oía muy emocionada – tu importas.

-¿Yo? – estaba extrañada por sus palabras.

-Ganaste… ganaste, siiiiiii…. Andy, ganaste.

-¿Ganar? ¿El qué? Yo no he participado en nada – no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Siiiii… lo sé y aunque es extraño, Andy… ganaste todo un día con nuestro hermoso, precioso, perfecto y más que adonis Robert Pattinson mientras esta aquí en la ciudad.

-¿Qué? – Estaba en shock – estas bromeando, eso no puede ser cierto ¿o sí?

-SI Andy, lo acaban de anunciar y dijeron que la afortunada era Bella Andrea Hardgrove… y esa eres tu…

-Ha… hablamos después – colgué asombrada por todo aquello. Encendí mi laptop en busca de la noticia, a esta hora ya estaría en todas las páginas de internet y así era, una tras otra mostraban mi nombre.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

-Alo –dije titubeante.

-Buenas noches. ¿Bella Andrea Hardgrove?

-Sí.

-Soy Stephanie Meyer – me morí, no literalmente, pero si hubiera podido en ese momento de verdad que lo hago – antes de reunirte con el galán – sonrió – te verás conmigo en el edifico Lafayette ¿lo conoces?

-Aja… - no podía hablar.

-Bueno, a las diez de la mañana… te estaré esperando.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos, Bella.

-Adiós.

Vi mi celular. Era cierto, había hablado con Meyer y pronto, muy pronto conocería a mi hombre ideal, estaba alucinando. Flotando en el espacio de la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>a las personitas maravillosas que se han pasado por aqui, mil gracias... espero saber de uds<strong>

**besitos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y... volvi =D**

**Estoy pensando actualizar esta historia (si se puede) cada dos días ya que esta solo de revisar hasta el capitulo 17... Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Mi corazón retumbaba más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, era la hora, ya pronto me encontraría sentada en mi vehículo en dirección al Hyatt para encontrarme con el hermoso, no, guapísimo hombre que protagonizaba a mi galán favorito, a mi hombre ideal.<p>

Pero antes tenía que encontrarme con Stephanie Meyer. Wow, conocería a la mujer que escribió la historia más romántica que había leído después de Orgullo y Prejuicio, era un sueño e increíblemente me estaba pasando a mí.

No podía retrasarlo más. Tome mi bolso y revise mi vestuario por última vez en el espejo de mi habitación antes de salir. Decidí no pelarme más con mi cabello cuando tenía quince, entendí que jamás soportaría sostenerse en nada que no fuera una coleta. Cero ganchos, cero accesorios. El castaño oscuro rojizo que se reflejó de este me alegro un poco.

Iba presentable, suponía. Con mi cabello suelto (gracias a Dios es liso y no necesito trabajarlo mucho en ese caso) unos jeans azul oscuro, botas cafés oscuras a mitad de pierna y una chaqueta de cuero a juego con una simple camisa negra sobre otra color crema, ambas sin mangas. Poco maquillaje, resaltar mis poco interesantes ojos no me gustaba. Me critico constantemente, que puedo decir. Nada en mi me ha gustado lo suficiente.

Salí casi corriendo hacia mi auto y conduje con el corazón en la mano por la emoción que tenía. Los acontecimientos pasados y las notas misteriosas quedaron en segundo plano, por el momento.

Estacione frente al edificio que me llevaría al comienzo de la fantasía.

-Bienvenida – la voz de Stephanie era dulce y tranquila – es un gusto conocerte finalmente.

-Oh, no. El gusto es mío – le hable emocionada. Ella sonrió.

-Como veras – empezó – estamos aquí promocionando la cuarta película, a parte de otros asuntos – dijo lo último casi en susurro, yo arrugue mi frente sin entender pero la deje hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto del libro? – fue su primera pregunta.

Comencé a hablarle tan rápidamente que creí no me entendería pero ella sonreía y daba su opinión en todo lo que yo le decía. Por momentos callaba y su mirada se perdía cuando le mencionaba alguna parte de uno de los libros. Ella siguió igual de extraña pero muy atenta y yo intente disminuir mi entusiasmo por si le era incómodo.

-No quiero ser imprudente – le hable sin verla a los ojos – pero ¿piensa terminar sol de medianoche?

Sonrió – eso no está decidido aún, todo depende… - se calló – es demasiado personal, los sentimientos de Edward son algo difícil de expresar ya que me quedo corta cuando los escribo – miro hacia la ventana pensativa – todo depende… no, la verdad no lo sé.

No pude agregar más al tema por lo que me desvié preguntándole por The Host. La plática fue amena y jamás había conocida a una escritora tan abierta como lo era ella (no es que conociera a alguna pero la mayoría, según sus biografías se retraían un poco al hablar de sus libros)

-Así que… ¿Te gusta Rob? – rio de su comentario.

Sentí mi cara calentarse como un farol de la pena y la timidez que surgió en mí en ese momento – si – conteste sin verla – como a un millón de chicas más.

-Y de algunos chicos – agrego medio en broma medio en serio.

-También –reí con ella.

-¿Estas lista? – me pregunto luego de media hora de estar con ella.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura… ¿Se puede estar uno listo para conocer a tu amor imposible?

-No, creo que no – dijo con soltura.

-¿Puedo llamarte Bella? – no, no, no… Andy es mejor – claro.

-Bueno Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte, espero saber de ti más seguido – entorne las cejas contrariada ¿saber más de mí? Pero si yo soy un cero en su mundo, es más, creo que dentro de una semana me olvidara, aunque su amabilidad no sonaba fingida, tal vez yo no soy tan pastosa y le caí bien, si, mejor eso a lo primero.

-Cállate – me dije mentalmente al darme cuenta que pensaba demasiadas cosas enfrascándome en mi mundo paralelo.

-Aquí está tu pase VIP y el auto te espera afuera.

Al bajar las gradas me morí, un precioso Volvo marca Edward me esperaba.

-Señorita – me hablo el conductor - ¿se encuentra bien?

-Eh… si – le dije después de volver a la vida.

-Sabe – comenzó a hablar – este es el mismo auto que se usó en la primera película.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?... ¿en serio? – estaba asombrada, el asintió – pare... por favor...

Estaba loca pero quería por una vez sentirme como Bella, le pedí sentarme en el asiento de copiloto a lo que accedió comprendiéndome y cerré mis ojos para imaginarlo a la par.

Nada. Oía el motor ronronear como en la película, sentía la tapicería debajo de mí pero no me imaginaba a Robert, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Bufe incomoda.

-Llegamos – dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Gracias – le sonreí con gentileza por lo complaciente que había sido.

-Que tenga buen día.

No había nadie, ni un fotógrafo, noticiero o fan que estuviera esperando por conseguir un buen pedazo de todo esto; ni siquiera era el Hyatt.

-¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunte en voz alta.

-Estas en un lugar seguro – una voz susurro detrás mío. Me envare asustada.

-No te asustes, te estaba esperando – voltee lentamente esperando, no sé qué esperaba la verdad, obviamente era a Robert Pattinson a quien vería pero su entusiasmo me había impactado.

-Oh.

-Mucho gusto, llámame Rob – extendió su mano y me sonrió de lado como en sus fotografías pero en persona se ve mucho, mucho mejor. Yo estaba que temblaba de la emoción, con lentitud logre tomar su mano. Quería gritar, esto era alucinante, mejor que una droga (bueno, no es que haya probado alguna… solo el café).

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – a pesar de toda la euforia quería saber por qué del cambio. A demás de que esperaba escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-No lo sé – paso su mano por el cabello, yo estoy que me muero por hacer eso – a medio camino me llamaron cambiando la ubicación.

-Esto es extraño – me dije en susurro. Era el adonis humano viviente y todo lo hermoso, guapo y perfecto en su estilo boemio-melancolico y claro estaba que se me caían las babas pero algo no me cuadraba.

-Hola – oímos detrás de nosotros. ¿Es que la gente no podía presentarse de frente? – soy A…

-¿Ashley? – Rob rio - ¿vamos a filmar aquí? ¿Por qué vienes vestida como Alice?... Hey pero déjame decirte que tu maquillaje te quedo perfecto, no necesitaras retoques.

Mientras tanto yo no pude decir nada, era extraño, muy extraño.

La vi fruncir el ceño y girarse a mí – Hola Bella.

-¿Te llamas Bella? – pregunto Rob impresionado.

-Si – no sé qué sentí más, si vergüenza o molestia – pero llámame Andy.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la personita frente a mí, por muy Ashley Greene que sea me hizo sentir incomoda y ¿Cómo me conocía?

-Lo prefiero, ya sabes... larga historia – tal vez eso serviría para obviar el tema. arrugo su muy palida frente, de nuevo.

Rob hablo antes de que lo hiciera ella -Hey Ash, aléjate de la lavadora o te vas a seguir encogiendo – le bromeo.  
>No dijo nada y volvió a verme – Disfruta de tu compañía, te veré más tarde.<p>

Se alejó danzando como si personificara a Alice, Rob y yo la miramos con sorpresa y luego nos dirigimos dentro ya que el estacionamiento no era un buen lugar para pasar el día, aunque con el hasta debajo de un puente seria genial.

Hablamos de todo, más de él que de mí, mi vida no es tan interesante. Me conto sobre ser actor, la saga, sus sueños, me canto con su guitarra varias canciones (más de una vez quise tirármele encima y gritar o algo más arriesgado como besarlo, pero no lo hice, yo no era así). Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y después del almuerzo y una magnifica cena me despedí sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo.

Este sería un día inolvidable por más de una cosa, mordí mi labio antes de despedirme y el me dio un abrazo. Estaba flotando en la nube de la completa felicidad cuando me hablo – Bella – yo levante mi cara para verlo y paso…

Lucitas de colores, relámpagos en el cielo y canciones de campanas sonaban en mi cabeza. Robert Pattinson me beso, siiiiiii, lo hizo.

Fue un beso casto, labio con labio nada más pero fue perfecto. Sonrió sobre mis labios al sentir mi debilidad y se apartó (lamentablemente).  
>-Un recuerdo de mi parte – dijo cuándo me sentó dentro del vehículo que ya me esperaba – pero no le digas a nadie, menos a Kristen – se tiro una carcajada – no sé porque pero confió en ti. Nos vemos Bella.<p>

Yo estaba mareada, era irreal. Asentí ya que no pude armar palabra en mi cabeza – A… adiós Rob.

Me despedí y cerró la puerta. El auto no tenía chofer por lo que aproveche para aclarar mi cabeza. Nadie nos había visto, pero no era necesario, yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, más que suficiente.

Suspire.

Definitivamente el mejor día de mi vida, no sé porque o cómo fue que gane la oportunidad de pasar un día con mi amor imposible pero lo había hecho. Era demasiado, la emoción salía por mis poros y finalmente pude gritar.

Toc toc toc

…  
>Me asuste. Me tape la cara por un segundo al notar que pudo haberme escuchado ya que imaginaba que era Rob porque no había nadie más o minimamente el chofer.<p>

Toc toc toc…

Voltee mi rostro para afrontar la vergüenza. ¿Ashley?

Su mirada era dura y zapateaba con intensidad.

-Hola – dije como pude.

-¿Hola?, eso piensas decirme, hola – estaba enojada, pero ¿Por qué? Oh… ups, ¿nos habrá visto?

-¿Adiós?

-Bella...

-Lo siento, perdón… yo no… - va, porque iba a excusarme con ella - ¿dime?

-Toma – extendió su mano frente a mí y me entrego un papel. Agache la mirada para verlo y al levantar la vista ya no estaba.  
>Desdoble el papel temerosa… no me digan…<p>

_Espero te haya gustado mi regalo… porque no volverá a pasar de nuevo…_

* * *

><p><em>A ti <strong>Renesmee Black Cullen1096<strong>, eres un amor por incluirme en tus alertas y favoritos, tanto de esta historia como el de Autor... millones de gracias, de corazón .. me complace que estés satisfecha con lo que has leído hasta el momento... espero que la historia te siga gustando capitulo a capitulo... _

_**maria loz** definitivamente esta vez de verdad no pienso dejarla, aunque mi cabecita vuelva a jugarme una mala pasada diciendo que no puede mas, ni pienso ni quiero hacerle caso jajajaja... y si verdad, seria delicioso que nos pudieran pasar esas cosas =D me alegra mucho saber que sigues al pie de la bandera (como dice mi madre) con este fic... nos leemos seguido_

_mis lindos fantasmas, gracias por darse una pasadita por mi muy querido y humilde fic-... _

_besitos_


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Me tarde mucho? son las 11:23 pm aquí, asi que creo que todavía estoy cumpliendo con el plazo que me auto impuse =D**

**solo pude darle una revisadita, si hay algún error (horror ortográfico) ups! perdónenme...**

* * *

><p>Suspire…<p>

Era la nota más larga que había recibido desde que esto de los papelitos sin remitente comenzó. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Su regalo?

Mi cerebro hizo clic.

Ver a Robert Pattinson no había sido suerte por ser una fan, alguien, y no sé quién es hasta el momento se había tomado la molestia de conseguirme (o regalarme) un día con él. No sabía. O me asustaba o me alegraba. Tenía dos opciones.

¿Qué tal que fuese un psicópata obsesionado conmigo que espera cumplir todos mis sueños y luego matarme? ¿O tal vez es mi Romeo perdido y ha decidido cumplir mis deseos antes de aparecer en mi vida? ¿Y si es un deforme? ¿O un adonis?

Borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, todavía había algo que no me cuadraba. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ashley con esto? Porque no creo que Robert este enamorado de mí, se nota a leguas que su amor es Kristen.

Lo del beso había sido solo un presente, un lindo regalo de despedida. A demás si fuese él, la nota no tendría que haber llegado. Estaba pensando demasiado, tenía que dejar pasar la emoción del día de hoy y analizar todo con cabeza fría.

Guarde el papel en mi pantalón y cerré mis ojos, si en este momento iba a pensar en algo seria solamente en los labios de Rob sobre los míos.

-Señorita hemos llegado – escuche la voz del chofer.

-¿Qué? – Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando el carro comenzó a moverse – Oh, gracias.

Me baje de este viéndolo por última vez antes de que desapareciera por la carretera. Había sido un sueño, uno demasiado hermoso. Y por suerte era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me subí a regañadientes en mi viejo auto, el sonido ahogado que este hizo me recordó finalmente que ya no volvería a vivir aquello, había vuelto a la vida real, y esta era más acida de lo que me gustaría que fuera…

.

Era tarde, quería quedarme ahí, acostada en mi cama contemplando los recuerdos de aquel momento tan…. No tenía palabras para describirlo…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar despavorido, la canción obviamente delataba al metiche que se ocurrió llamarme en ese momento: mi novio.

Conteste.

-Hola amor – dijo con una emoción reconocible en su voz.

-Hola – conteste bostezando en el proceso.

-Andy… - dijo con otro tono de voz. No necesitaba verlo para saber que tenía el ceño fruncido – es tarde y tienes trabajo.

- lo sé, lo sé – dije medio fastidiada.

Había llamado a la oficina para avisarles que llegaría un par de horas tarde, todo lo que tenía que hacer estaba listo así que no era taaan necesaria precisamente en este momento.

-Andy - Volvió a llamarme al ver que no respondía nada más.

-Dime.

-hare un viaje del trabajo. ¿Qué te parece? Al fin podremos vernos….

- ah? – conteste fingiendo interés, no sé por qué pero creo que entre pensar en Rob y el misterioso de las notas había hecho que me desencantara un poquito de mi novio.

-Siiiii- dijo muy emocionado.

-Eso… eso es maravilloso – le conteste al pensar que si él estaba aquí tal vez me comportaría normal, aunque eso lo dudaba.

Empezó a hablar sobre la posible fecha del vuelo la cual al parecer seria hasta dentro de un mes o poco más. Vaya, y tenía que darme la noticia desde ahorita… que gran desilusión.

-¿Estas feliz?, claro que lo estás…. Ya te extraño – tocio fuerte – te amo, tengo que colgar.

Ah… - no pude armar palabra, el sonido molesto de una llamada cortada me dejo sin reacción. Me había cortado, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme. Me mire a través del espejo, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ash… esto de tener novio a enorme distancia me estaba incomodando. Claro que lo amaba pero… creo que leer tantas historias románticas me estaba creando una idea demasiado alta del hombre ideal. No creo que exista una perfecta combinación entre Thorton-Darcy-Edward y menos que yo me la encuentre. Que desilusión.

Me cambie sin ánimos, lo que pensaba comenzar como un buen día (gracias a mi sueño) resulto ser peor que una charada, estaba enojada con él, por su desconsideración al colgarme así. No me lo merezco, no he hecho nada malo.

-si no cuentas el beso, ni el hecho que estuviste todo un día con Robert Pattinson sin decirle – hable en voz alta viéndome en el espejo del baño. Me sonroje al ver un extraño brillo en mis ojos – ni le mencionas a Luke lo de las notas.

-Que se fría sus propios huevos – dije sin importarme que a él le molestara o no.

.

Llegue a la oficina ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

-Señorita Bella – mal día, tenía que encontrarme hoy precisamente con el vicepresidente de la compañía junto a su manía de hablar mencionando mi primer nombre.

-Señor Hamilton, buenos días – dije lo más cordialmente posible.

-Llega algo tarde, la he estado esperando – su tono era serio, mandón.

¿Ahora qué?

Camine detrás de él hacia su oficina mientras los demás me miraban con preocupación – suerte – balbuceo una de las secretarias.

-siéntese – obedecí, entre más rápido mejor.

-Usted… - me señalo con su dedo regordete – ha sido una empleada muy… - se tocó la barbilla – eficiente.

Respire, no había notado que había dejado de hacerlo.

-Gracias – le dije al ver que esperaba alguna palabra por mi parte.

-pero lamentablemente eso no es suficiente – dijo sin inmutarse.

-perdón – conteste sin saber que decir. No entendía.

-lo siento – dijo – pero su nivel ha bajado.

-Lo que significa…

- que esta despedida.

¿Pero cómo era posible? Estos últimos tres meses había dejado mi pellejo en esta oficina cumpliendo de la mejor manera cada cosa, cada responsabilidad que se me imponía y ahora estaba _Despedida_ ¿porque?

Me levante con la dignidad bien en alto, si ellos no me querían era su problema, no el mío.

-Si no hay más que decir…. Me retiro – le hable con decisión. No me iba a derrumbar por haber perdido mi trabajo. Habían muchos a optar, solo tenía que buscarlo.

-Sus prestaciones se le depositaran en su cuenta personal en una semana – dijo antes de dar el primer paso lejos de esa oficina – pase un buen día.

Oh, sí claro. Viejo rabo verde, hijo de su (no, no la insulto, lamento que tuviera esa clase de hijo), desgraciado levanta faldas, infiel, mentiroso, tacaño y corrupto.

Me dolía. Por supuesto que sí, pero solo mis pensamientos lo demostraban y como nadie podía leerlos.

Le di una sonrisa falsa y camine a mi cubículo. Todos me veían apesarados. Como odiaba ser el centro de atención y más si son espectadores de mis desgracias. Tome mis cosas y las guarde en la clásica caja de cartón que te acompaña luego de ser despedido.

-Andy, lo siento tanto – se acercó mi "secretaria asociada"

-Sarah, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien – le sonreí – créeme.

-Te voy a extrañar – dijo bajito.

Me compadecí de ella, era mayor que yo pero parecía una niña – yo igual.

Me despedí rápido de las personas que más conocía y salí respirando aires de libertad. Mi trabajo ya no me amarraba aquí, podía irme y con mis prestaciones viviría un tiempo, no importa cuánto.

Martes… miércoles… jueves… viernes…

Me pase encerrada en mi apartamento sin ninguna novedad. No había llamado a nadie informando la noticia, mis únicos compañeros: la coca-cola, doritos y muchísimo helado de chocolate. Parecía una deprimida pero la verdad no lo estaba.

Todo lo contrario, me sentía renovada, joven y descansada. Tal vez el hecho de levantarme a la hora que me roncara ayudaba mucho o el comer cuando quisiera o tal vez el no tener que estresarme por saber que usaría el día siguiente para ir al trabajo o si mi auto funcionaria en la mañana. No había estrés, solo pura y completa tranquilidad.

Tenía que ir al cajero, un simple dólar me acompañaba y necesitaba arreglar todo para regresar a New York, con mi familia.

Tome mi monedero, me calce con mis tenis y salí a respirar aire. Todo se me antojaba muy deprimente por ratos pero luego de analizarlo bien se me pasaba.

Todavía no esperaba mi muy merecido dinero pero sabía que unos cuantos dólares quedaban en mi cuenta. Metí la tarjeta y marque el número. Por simple curiosidad apreté estado de cuenta.

-¿Qué? – un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta de la sorpresa. Me frote los ojos y volví a ver en la pantalla, esta no me mentía.

Hiperventile.

-un… un… un… - estaba incrédula – un millón de dólares.

¿De dónde había salido tanto dinero? Mi sueldo había sido, bueno, no deprimente pero tampoco una fortuna.

Las manos me temblaban, como pude llame a Tommy de contabilidad, curiosa.

-Andy, hola.

-Hola. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Por favor, será rápido –dije todavía sin aire en los pulmones.

-Si puedo – contesto con precaución al oírme jadear.

-Sabes si ya depositaron en mi cuenta mis prestaciones.

-oh, sí. Lo hice hoy en la mañana – sonrió – exactamente ciento cincuenta mil dólares. ¿Es algo no crees? And….

Corte.

La cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas, si solo había recibido esa cantidad por mi despido ¿de dónde salió lo demás?

Camine con urgencia al banco, debía saber, ellos sabrían quien deposito el resto.

Tenía suerte, la fila solo constaba de dos personas. Pronto obtendría respuesta.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo atenderla? – me dijo el cajero con amabilidad. En otra ocasión me hubiera detenido a evaluarlo pero ahora no.

-Necesito conocer el origen de un deposito en mi cuenta – hable mientras buscaba entre mi cartera.

Le dicte el número de cuenta y le pedí obviara el depósito de la empresa.

-Bueno – empezó – se hizo más de un segundo depósito de una cuenta personal a la suya… de un banco de Suiza.

Iba a hablar negando el hecho que conociera a alguien de Suiza cuando le llamaron. Se disculpó y se retiró un momento.

-¿señorita Hardgrove? – pregunto al regresar. Yo asentí confundida.

-Me han informado que los depósitos son totalmente legales y que no debe preocuparse. Son el pago por su trabajo en el proyecto de Global Services para la expansión de la empresa.

Me quede muda. No sabía que había una bonificación por él, aunque a eso no podría llamársele así.

-Es extraño – escuche al cajero hablar en susurro.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunte.

-No, no. Lo siento. No me haga caso, hablaba conmigo – sonrió nervioso.

Salí del banco como zombi. Era rarísimo.

Lo pensé unos segundos más – qué más da – me dije ya relajada – soy millonaria.

Sonreí como tonta. Jamás en la vida me había imaginado que diría esas palabras. Por favor, siempre lo había soñado, pero vivirlo es otra historia.

Chille emocionada – _soy millonaria, soy millonaria_ – canturreaba en mi cabeza. No me importaron las miradas curiosas de la gente que pasaba, corrí hasta mi casa. Había dejado el auto. Aunque con la adrenalina circulando a mil por hora dentro de mí la distancia se me hizo corta.

Mañana seria otra historia cuando mi cuerpo me lo cobrara. Subí las escaleras dando saltos, tenía que llamar a mama, definitivamente lo hare.

Abrí de un portazo.

-Hola – una dulce vocesita campaneo el silencio. Brinque del susto. Había alguien en mi apartamento. Ah, eso era obvio.

-No te asustes –dijo cautelosa. Estaba claro que era una mujer, pero todavía no podía verla.

-¿Qui… Quién eres? – mi voz salió entrecortada. Si, muy valiente.

Se encendieron las luces de la sala y apareció. Tuve que contenerme un grito mordiéndome la mano.

-No. Por favor no hagas eso – aleteo con sus manos.

-¿Ashley Greene en mi… casa? – me pregunte. Me estaba comportando tan estúpidamente, estaba claro que sí, la tenía en frente.

Me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y luego comenzó a reír. Se reía como los Angeles.

Yo estaba en shock, no me moví de la entrada, ni siquiera podía preguntarle porque estaba en mi apartamento o como había entrado.

Se acercó dando pasitos y cerró la puerta.

-No – volvió a hablar ya frente a mí – soy Alice.

Esta vez fui yo la que me reí, algo gangosa, una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me miro seria –Bella, soy Alice – repitió.

Mi nombre, su nombre. La cabeza me empezó a dar vuelta. ¿Era posible?

Asintió.

-A… l… i… - todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>fata herrera y Cami-twilighter<strong>, infinitas gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos... _

_**maria loz** oye oye, Gracias linda... un diez? wow... superdupertruper jajajaja soy tan feliz como una lombriz jajajaja que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior... de querer queremos todas jajaja, bueno, las team jacob no pensaran igual =P ¡uno kiko, uno kiko! _

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096** Oh Oh! ya volví, ya volví .. muchas preguntas jajaja, respuestas en el camino =P Gracias por tu rw preciosa, y esta vez si la continuo hasta terminarla, asi me deje el cerebro exprimido jajajaja..._

_**priyellow** Graciaaaaaaaaaasssssssss Pri... aqui voy!_

_Mis fantasmitas, gracias por su aparicion =D_

_besicos..._


	5. Chapter 5

****Hola C**hicas (os), aqui llego puntualita... su constancia es maravillosa, gracias!**

* * *

><p>Unas manos frías rozaron mi rostro con determinación. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estaba?<p>

Me sentí desorientada en el instante en que esas preguntas cruzaron mi mente. Mi cerebro se atosigo, mil preguntas parecían aparecer por arte de magia sin contestarse o sin darme la oportunidad de entenderlas. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Abrí los ojos lentamente para adaptarme a la luz que se notaba a través de mis parpados y por la curiosidad de saber quién me tocaba.

-Finalmente – dijo una vocesita mientras mis ojos se enfocaban.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunte sin verla. Sabía que era mujer.

-Ay no Bella… por favor, no de nuevo – resoplo – ya pasamos por esto una vez.

-Perdón – le dije algo molesta incorporándome bruscamente lo que me provoco un mareo – y soy Andy.

-Nooo… eres Bella, bueno, Andy también – soltó una risita.

Los recuerdos llegaron agolpados uno tras otro en mi cerebro pasando como una película en cámara rápida.

-Ah… no, no, no… - Grite. Estaba asustada.

-Bella, no. No hagas eso. Respira – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos buscando mi mirada – inhala, exhala.

Le obedecí, más por la necesidad de mis pulmones por recibir aire.

-No me compliques las cosas - me miro seria – no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasa al estar conmigo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién? – la mire con cara de confusión y ella sonrió - ¿de qué hablas?

No dijo nada, por los segundos más largos de mi vida, la chica que según ella se llamaba Alice y que se parecía en extremo a Ashley Greene pero increíblemente irreal por lo hermosa y perfecta que se veía solo me miraba como si estuviera meditando algo. No sé si fue mi imaginación pero por un microsegundo cerro los ojos y asintió, o eso me pareció haber visto.

Tomo mis manos, estaba nerviosa y estas empezaron a sudar; obviamente yo era la que estaba sudando.

Suspiro, no sé por qué razón repetí su acto y me sentí mejor, un poco (solo eso) más confiada de que no era una psicópata.

-Te contare una historia… parte de ella – sonrió con picardia – habrán cosas que no podré decirte, solo quiero que tengas la mente muy abierta y no te asustes.

Asentí sin saber que decir – cuando termine de hablar podrás tener tu ataque de pánico si lo necesitas.

Ambas sonreímos, ella por motivos ocultos para mí y yo porque me estaba preguntando si todo esto no era parte de mi muy extraña mente, tal vez este en coma y mi imaginación volaba.

-existió hace mucho tiempo un pequeño poblado en la lejana China, este lugar era el refugio de unas pocas familias que habían sobrevivido a un extraño virus que mató a más de la cuarta parte del país – me vio un momento, tal vez comprobando mi atención pensé – el emperador al saber que no habían muerto los exilio a la parte más árida del país temiendo que la enfermedad volviera. Sin comida, sin agua y apenas con unas pocas pertenencias las familias buscaron la manera de seguir sus vidas, sabían que eran aborrecidos y lo aceptaron.

Yo la oía hablar complacida por lo hermosa que era su voz e interesada (extrañamente) de lo que me hablaba.

-Los más débiles fallecieron al no tener los recursos para curar sus dolencias y alimentar sus estómagos. La pequeña población a la cual llamaban Shao Ting perdió a la tercera parte de su gente. Los llantos, lamentos y tristezas abundaban en cada esquina de aquel árido lugar. Decepcionados de la vida los otros decidieron no seguir, dejar que la muerte llegara tocando la puerta y pasando como dueña del lugar.

Intente comprender aquello y la imagen fue horrible, pensar en niños, jóvenes, mujeres y madres tomando esa decisión. Esposos, hermanos y amigos aportando sugerencias, fue desgarrador. ¿Tan horriblemente cruel seria todo para que decidieran rendirse y no seguir más?

La personita frente a mí me miro compasiva y dio una media sonrisa.

-una noche mientras muchos yacían débiles y delirantes vieron a un hombre aparecer entre las arenas. Este les hablo a cerca de la posibilidad de volver a vivir, pero debían pagar un precio. Muchos esperanzados por una nueva oportunidad le creyeron y otros sin fuerza ni determinación le dieron la espalda y siguieron con su decisión de morir.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Interrumpí la narración curiosa – no lo meditaron siquiera.

-nadie sabe lo que pensaron ellos en ese momento. Tal vez cansados del mundo quisieron terminar con su agonía – hablo despacio – pero no es de ellos de lo que debo hablarte.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?... ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar? – volví a preguntarle mis dudas antes de siquiera oír el resto de la historia.

Negó con la cabeza- Bella, tienes que aprender a ser paciente.

-Oh, perdón – dije algo avergonzada.

-Como te decía. Aquel hombre les hablo de los beneficios de aquella oportunidad que él les ofrecía. Les dijo que el precio sería el convertirse en sus súbditos, en sus fieles seguidores, que él era un rey y merecía tal honor. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos aceptaron y él les pidió que construyeran una pequeña entrada en la única cueva que existía, que ahí uno por uno volvería a vivir.

Hablaba demasiado lento para mi gusto y yo me comenzaba a desesperar.

Vio lo que yo sentía a través de mis ojos y rio bajito – este… hombre después de ver que sus órdenes eran obedecidas al pie de la letra por aquel pequeño grupo de personas, en su mayoría hombres se regodeo en el poder que sentía fluir por sus venas, pero cumplió. En el momento en que estuvo todo listo solo bastaron cinco minutos para que todos comenzaran a sentir el paso a su nueva vida.

Callo, miro hacia la ventana y no volvió a decir nada.

-No entiendo – le dije tratando de armar un rompecabezas imaginario en mi cabeza - ¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia aquí? ¿Me perdí de algo y por eso no la entiendo? ¿Cuál es el trasfondo?

-Bella – se giró hacia mí y yo fruncí el ceño por la forma en que decía mi nombre y porque no quería que me llamara así.

-Si quieres que te ponga la mínima atención – bufe – deja de llamarme así. Soy Andy.

-No, eres Bella, para todos nosotros eres y siempre serás Bella.

Volvió a ver hacia la ventana mientras me enfurruñaba por la molestia y por el desconcierto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-¿Quiénes son _todos nosotros_? – le pregunte una vez calmada.

-Porque… no me dejas… terminar con la historia y luego me interrogas – tenia los labios fruncidos y se veía extraña. Eso, me empezó a preocupar.

-Bella, relájate. Nada bueno traes con que te pongas nerviosa o ansiosa ahorita. Ya te dije, en su momento podrás gritar – aunque estaba seria me pareció ver un brillo de burla en sus ojos.

-Ok, como quieras – me acomode sobre mi almohada – pero se breve, la paciencia no cuenta entre mis pocas virtudes.

-Eso veo – volteo los ojos negando y sonriendo.

-Así que...

- en resumidas cuentas – dijo lento, por molestar – aquel hombre se llama Aro. Aro Volturi.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva, mis ojos se abrieron a lo máximo que daban y hasta los sentí resecarse por la sorpresa que me causo lo que dijo.

¿Aro Volturi? ¿Aro, el de Crepúsculo? ¿Aro, el vampiro?

-El no existe – dije no segura amarrándome de la lógica y de las palabras de Stephanie Meyer al mencionar que sus personajes eran de ciencia Ficción.

-Existe.

-No. No es cierto.

-Bella, ¿ves el aire? ¿Ves el amor como algo físico?

-No, no lo veo – conteste sus preguntas en el orden que las hizo – tampoco veo el amor físicamente, pero se que es real.

-¿crees que existen fantasmas?

-Eh… en eso estoy en dudas pero no me cierro a que no.

Sonrió complacida – pues de la misma forma en que los fantasmas son un tema de si existen o no; también así son los vampiros y los hombres lobos.

-¿Vampiros? – mi corazón empezó a palpitar desembocado, creí por un momento en que saldría de mi pecho o por mi boca, me pitaban los oídos y el aire me empezó a faltar.

-¿Qué creías que era? ¿Una supermodelo extremadamente perfecta?

-No – sus palabras me causaron gracia y me trajeron de vuelta – las supermodelos son altas y yo, yo te paso por más de cinco centímetros. Eres muy chiquita.

-¿Quién habla? – sonrió y me saco la lengua.

-Uno sesenta y seis contra uno… uno cincuenta y tantos apenas – me burle. No sé qué paso, en qué momento se dio pero aquella personita me producía una gran confianza.

Volvió a su actitud seria - ¿crees que existen?

-No... No lo sé, esto es nuevo para mí – me mire las manos buscando apoyo de mi misma – creí que todo esto de los vampiros, hombres lobo y tanta sarta de sandeces solo era parte de la imaginación de un loco que no tenía más que hacer que inventar historias.

-Pero tu lees libros de vampiros – me señalo mi pequeño estante que soñaba con ser biblioteca. Siguiendo la dirección de sus dedos la saga Crepúsculo se hacía notar como halagada por ser el tema.

Fruncí el ceño – No leo libros de vampiros, leo una historia romántica – ella rio con ganas.

-¿Una historia romántica? – Fue su pregunta -¿estas segura?

-Si – mi afirmación salió más definida de lo que creí que sería – leo sobre un hombre que ama a una mujer infinitamente y que su amor es retribuido de la misma manera. Leo sobre lo difícil que es para ellos el poder vivir ese amor, disfrutar uno del otro porque la vida les impone retos, leo sobre la posibilidad de ser feliz a pesar de todos los obstáculos del camino, ya sean impuestos por pura estupidez o por terceros que quieren arruinar su historia. En fin, leo sobre el amor y toda la grandeza que viene con él… Leo sobre algo que no tengo en mi vida –grite lo último conmocionada por mis palabras.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, me sentía desecha. Por primera vez en mi vida aceptaba el hecho que no era feliz con mi novio, que el estar con él solo llenaba en menos de un uno por ciento todo el amor que quería recibir. Y que retribuía exactamente lo mismo porque sentía que no valía la pena desperdiciar el amor en algo que se convertiría en una rutina de te quieros y te extraño sin verdadero significado.

Quería que un hombre me mirara como Edward a Bella en crepúsculo, como Mr. Darcy a Elizabeth en orgullo y prejuicio. Quiero amar con cada gota de mí ser y sentirme amada, saber que soy única para esa persona. Pero era realista como cada mujer que busca el amor con desesperación aceptando el hecho de no verlo aparecer nunca, con conformarme con migajas de alguien que las ofrecía. Era mejor para mí recibir limosnas que morirme de hambre de amor y así lo estaba haciendo desde hace más de tres años cuando entendí que lo que sentía por mi novio no era más que gratitud.

Hasta ese momento ni un tan solo ruido se oía en la habitación, parecía desolada. Si no fuese porque jadeaba suavemente creería que ni siquiera yo estaba ahí.

-Bella, no necesitas sufrir más – se acercó a mí y me deje llevar por sus brazos hasta su regazo – pronto sentirás lo que dices que se debe sentir con el amor. Solo debes… tener paciencia y abrir tu corazón para recibir lo que anhelas.

-¿paciencia? – resople, ella tocaba mi cabello – es toda una imposición, todo un reto para mí.

-Lo sé – su voz volvió a sonar alegre.

Me levante pensando varias cosas. Como ella había dicho, después de la historia respondería mis preguntas y al aparecer la historia había acabado.

-¿Quién eres? – fue lo primero que quería saber.

-Y hablando de tener paciencia – volteo los ojos.

-Tu dijiste… - empecé a defender mi posición.

-Sí, se lo que dije, pero ya es tarde y debo regresar – miro hacia la ventana de nuevo.

-Ya, pero… cinco preguntas.

-Son muchas – rebatió

-Cuatro – me encorve un poco como si me fuera a regañar. Mi actitud no iba conmigo en este momento.

Negó con la cabeza –por favor ¿tres? – suplique.

Me miro fijo – tres, pero no más.

-¿Quién eres? – repetí la pregunta.

-Soy Alice Brandon… y soy un vampiro.

Oh, imaginarlo es una cosa, confirmarlo, bueno, no existen palabras. Sentí sus manos sobre mi mandíbula, cerrado mi boca. En mi mente repetía: ella es un vampiro, ella es un vampiro, ella es un vampiro…. Tal vez así de verdad me lo creía. No miraba razón para que me mintiera, además después de lo extraño de mi vida estos días cualquier cosa es posible.

-Siguiente pregunta – dijo al verme volver.

_Piensa, vamos, piensa_ – me dije mentalmente. Tenía que saber que preguntar o mis dudas aumentarían. Pero ¿Quién puede quedar satisfecho si solo le responden tres, escuchen bien, tres pinches preguntas? Es tan injusto e…. si, injusto.

-¿Volveremos a vernos? Es decir, esta no será la última vez que hablaremos ¿Verdad? – estaba nerviosa, tenía tantas preguntas y ella podía responderlas.

Miro a otro lado –no, volveremos a vernos.

No pude esconder la alegría que sentí por su respuesta y sin pensarlo salte sobre ella abrazándola. Ouch… en algo Meyer tenía razón, los vampiros son como piedras, no se conque pero sabía que me había golpeado. Ouch...

-Oh, lo… lo siento – dije al ver su mirada asombrada sobre mí – fui… me… me deje llevar.

-No te preocupes – me aparto un poco de ella y me sentí mal - ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te he herido?

-No… no, no, no – negué con temor de que se fuera si sentía que era un peligro para mí. No sabía nada de su forma de ser y temía.

Respiro – última pregunta.

Mordí mi uña del dedo índice buscando que preguntarle. Recordé mi pregunta sin contestar (una de varias)

La mire dudosa - ¿Quiénes son… _todos nosotros_?

– _Mi familia_ – respondió segundos después con actitud calmada y desinteresada.

-¿Quién es tu familia? – me arriesgue a probar con el tema, tal vez olvidaba que estas acabaron y me beneficiaba con eso.

Demasiado pronta fue mi emoción, demasiado delatora. Volteo a verme, inclino su cabeza mirando mi pecho; posiblemente mi corazón, el cual latía con fuerza y se levantó.

-Es tarde, debes dormir y mi tiempo ha terminado.

-¿tiempo? ¿Cuál tiempo? – dije con manotazos de ahogado desesperada porque no se fuera.

-Por favor Bella, debo regresar. Es muy arriesgado, no me hagas esto.

-No… no te vayas. Estoy sola, me siento triste – patética, de verdad – necesito de tu compañía, no me dejes.

Sonrió – mentirosa. No te luce.

-¿Qué hago para que te quedes? – le suplique.

-Bella, no puedes hacer nada – me levanto con sus pequeños brazos – no te preocupes, volveré pronto.

-¿mañana? – pregunte ilusionada.

-Pronto – dijo sin negar o confirmar.

Me solté de ella incomoda, molesta y aburrida.

-Estoy harta de esa palabra – grite – pronto, pronto, pronto… ¿es que no existe un sinónimo o algo?

Sentí mi estómago revolverse – _tu_ – la señale entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? – se veía preocupada. Posiblemente me veía como una loca y la verdad me sentí así, un poquito.

-Tú tienes la respuesta a mis dudas… tú me entregaste una nota, te… te hiciste pasar por una actriz y después regresaste y me diste una nota sin remitente.

-Ups… lo siento, debo irme.

Y desapareció en un pestañear. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Finalmente recordé todo y se iba. Una serie de sentimientos inundaron mi cuerpo: ira, desesperación, incredulidad, asombro, impotencia, ansiedad y la lista sigue.

Me desplome en el piso. En definitiva, el ataque me dio. Pero multiplicado…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fany Cat, Aoko45, alecssie cullen vulturi<em>**, _son unos amores... gracias gracias gracias por incluirme a sus alertas y favoritos.._

_Mi Querida **Guest**: No se exactamente a quien me dirijo pero espero sepas que es a ti. me alegro que te este gustando tanto el fic... si, la verdad es el sueño de toda chica amante de Crepusculo =D tritemente no es cierto, pero hagamos cuenta y caso como si lo fuera jajaja... espero que el plazo que me e impuesto sea o suficiente rapido para ti =P_

_**Maru-chan1296** tu tan linda, gracias corazon y me alegro, de verdad..._

_**maria loz** pulgares arriba... ya prontito prontito te llegan los Cullen =D gracias por tu rw linda_

_**priyellow** me alegra que te identifiques con la Bella de esta historia, =D creo que todas andariamos ya en el espacio sideral de la emocion por el dinero , pero mas que todo por el galan jajaja... ya sabes, si hay algo que no te guste me avisas.. cuidate_

_**fata herrera** yo espero poder cumplir tu deseo de leer el capitulo final del fic (y pienso cumplirlo) Gracias a ti liinda por ser una lectura fiel y mantenerte conmigo a pesar e mis planchones =/ eres un verdadero amor por tomarte el tiempo de volver a leer esta historia..._

_**Guest** me siento honrada con tus palabras, ¿piel de gallina? ¿en serio? wow! eso es bueno XD es tan lindo que de verdad te guste mi fic... mil gracias corazon_

_mis fantasmitas ¡HOLA! que bueno que han pasado por aqui_

Besicos


	6. Chapter 6

**y otro maaas... Uy, esto es lindo, cumplir el plazo impuesto =D**

* * *

><p>Rebobinemos la cinta en mi cerebro.<p>

Los vampiros existen y conocí a uno… bueno, creo que dos si contamos al misterioso hombre de la oficina de mi antiguo trabajo.

Empecé a reírme de manera histérica, creo que no es la primera vez que lo hacía desde que todo había comenzado. Necesitaba aire. Ya llevaba más de un día encerrada en mi casa esperando que Alice apareciera. Era tonta, obviamente ella me encontraría en el lugar en donde estuviera. O era lo que quería creer, nadie me aseguraba que esta Alice era la misma que Stephanie Meyer describía en su historia.

-Ok… Pronto – me dije en voz alta – para un vampiro es diferente que para un humano. Ellos no se preocupan por el tiempo como nosotros.

Tome mi chaqueta favorita, el clima estaba perfecto para un paseo, no había sol a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde y el viento refrescaba unos cuantos grados..

_No muy lejos, solo unas vueltas al parque y luego al supermercado_ – pensé al cerrar la puerta.

El día estaba… bonito, si no fuese por mi continua ansiedad y la desesperación que recorría mi cuerpo por esperar definitivamente estaría embelesada por el paisaje en el que me encontraba.

Camine sin rumbo, solo unos cuantos ancianos se cruzaron en mi camino.

-Una linda tarde no lo crees – me gire al sentir a alguien detrás mío.

-Si… muy cierto – conteste por cortesía, no me gustaba su tono de voz al decirme esas palabras. Era una mujer, estaba vestida como toda una prostituta pero aun así se veía muy bella, demasiado, eso me alerto.

Camine más rápido, si mi cerebro estaba en lo correcto y apoyaba mi intuición esto no era nada bueno.

-¿Porque huyes? – se rió – no me tengas miedo… solo quiero hablar.

El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, ¿Qué podía hacer además de correr? Aferre mi bolso a mí y acelere el paso a todo lo que daba, no mire hacia atrás temiendo que fuese tiempo perdido.

Me detuve a gran distancia de esa mujer, había un policía y eso me dio un poco, solo eso, de tranquilidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le oí preguntarme mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Sí, si… es solo que – no pude seguir, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Señorita ¿le han asaltado o ultrajado?

-No… no se preocupe…. Yo.

-Venga, tranquilícese y respire – me tomo del hombro en dirección a una banca que estaba a unos cien metros.

Ya sentada puede aflojar mis músculos, la tensión circulaba libre por ellos.

El policía me miro con rostro paciente, posiblemente esperaba una explicación por mi parte pero ¿Qué podía decirle?

Lo mire algo apenada – lo siento, no se preocupe por mí. Yo solo olvide que tenía que hacer algo y me altere.

Me miro incrédulo pero asintió.

-¿Va a algún lado en especial? ¿Puedo acompañarla?

-A… al supermercado – me mordí el labio – pero no es necesario que me acompañe, usted… usted está en labor.

-Por la misma razón señorita, estoy en labor y por lo tanto es mi deber proteger a los ciudadanos.

Estaba demasiado angustiada como para discutir con aquel policía por lo que lo deje acompañarme.

-Oh no – susurre bajito al recordar que debíamos pasar por un área poco concurrida, está bien, nada concurrida que estaba conformada por un paseo de unos diez metros que eran cubiertos por unos altos y frondosos robles que apenas dejaban filtrar unos microscópicos rayos de luz.

-Vamos – me palmeo el hombro y camino delante.

-_Por favor, por favor, por favor_ – pensaba mientras lo seguía – _que no pase nada._

-Auxilio… - se oyó el grito desgarrador de una mujer entre los arboles – que alguien me ayude.

El policía me vio con los ojos bien abiertos – quédese aquí – me señalo un árbol que tenía forma de medialuna en donde podía reclinarme y pasar desapercibida – por nada del mundo salga hasta que yo regrese.

Asentí, era incapaz de hablar. Quería gritarle que no fuera, que corriera conmigo lejos de ahí pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Él se adentró entre los arboles perdiéndose de mi vista. Me agache y presione mis piernas en mi pecho.

No se oía nada, ni la mujer gritar de nuevo, ni la voz del policía o pasos, nada. Solo el chillido ahogado de unas aves que volaron fuera del árbol.

-Con que aquí te encuentras - la voz de esa mujer erizo mi piel, era la misma de hace un rato.

La mire directamente a los ojos, sonrió y con su mano limpio la comisura de su boca.

-¿Quieres? – se acercó a mi extendiendo sus dedos.

Grite. Los tenía rojos, llenos de un líquido espeso: sangre.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunte preparada, si iba a morir quería morir informada.

Tiro una carcajada al aire – eres peor de lo que te imaginamos. Creí que serias más inteligente y sabrías reconocernos.

La mire detenidamente, algo en mi me decía que tenía que saber bien quien era, que debía reconocer a la mujer frente a mí.

-Sé que eres un vampiro – le dije para informarla y darle a ver que no era una completa ignorante.

-Vaya – aplaudió – has leído los libros.

Su comentario me molesto, si sabía lo que era no era por los libros.

-¿Y el… policía?

Me aterre al imaginar que le había hecho algo.

-¿Tu protector? Delicioso– Dijo burlonamente, tirándose la carcajada mas horrible que había escuchado en mi vida. Se chupo uno de los dedos – como a unos… mmm… diez metros bajo el agua.

Me descompuse, lo había… lo había… matado. Me comenzaron a picar los ojos. Pobre hombre. Y había muerto por mi culpa... yo, yo... me sentí fatal, como la cómplice estúpida del grupo de matones. Jamas me lo perdonare.

-Y ahora… finalmente es tu turno.

-¿Qué? – la pregunta salió sola de mi boca, sabía lo que sucedería y claro, yo no era Bella Swan ni tenía un Edward que me protegiera. Solo era otra chica que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado.

-Pequeña e insolente humana – se acercó en un pestañear casi con su cara pegada a la mía – eres un estorbo difícil de localizar… pero no imposible.

Empecé a respirar de manera errática. Quería ser Bella Swan, por un minuto quería ser ella y ser salvada.

-Yo… ¿yo que he hecho?

-¿No lo sabes?... ah, claro. ¿Cómo podrías? No puede decírtelo… sería muy arriesgado, lo veríamos… como su último error… tan estúpido – no entendí nada de lo que dijo, mi cabeza se preocupaba solo de una cosa: esperar que no doliera tanto morir.

Empecé a sentir mi cuerpo levemente presionado, pero ella no me tocaba - ¿Jane?

-Hasta que lo has averiguado – me miró fijamente, bufo – parece que hay más cosas ciertas de las que pensé. Bueno, tendré que ensuciarme las manos – la satisfacción que tenían sus palabras era perturbante en lo más extremo.

Sonrió, con su mano derecha me levanto del suelo, no puse resistencia, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para crear esperanzas y pensar que sería rescatada. Me resigne.

-Cómo voy a disfrutar esto - dijo.

Cerré los ojos. Pedí una sola cosa, que mi cuerpo no quedara desecho, que mi madre tuviera algo de mí para velarme, para despedirse, algo que enterrar.

* * *

><p><em>Queridisimas <strong>FerchuuTwilighter4ever y kathe masen<strong> gracias por incluirme en sus alertas y favoritos..._

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock** gracias linda por tus sinceras palabras, me alegra que te guste tanto... se nota tu alegría en el rw =D_

_**Gianella Cullen** un lindo sueño =D lo se, espero te siga gustando como hasta el momento... __cuídate_

_**Maru-chan1296** me pareció injusto para todas uds dejar el fic original así sin terminar y mas con el desastre que había hecho al borrarlo y colgar la nueva versión .. no pienso cambiarlo nunca mas, para eso tengo la otra versión =D jajaja... _

_**FerchuuTwilighter4ever** gracias linda por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un RW, por el momento estoy actualizando día de por medio ya que la historia necesita una pequeña revisión (pero no esta competa) asi que cuando lleguemos hasta donde la tengo colgare los capítulos nuevos una vez por semana, ya que también estoy trabajando en dos historias mas y no me da el tiempo..._

_**maria loz** ya vine, ya vine, ya vine jajaja... nos leemos el viernes (espero) _

_**wanda** mi querda Guest jajaja, finalmente nos presentamos =D Hola! gracias por tus dulces palabritas cielo, me subes los ánimos, de verdad... cariños a ti tambien, nos leemos pronto!_

_**alicemiranda** mi niña impaciente... dia de por medio corazón, día de por medio son las actualizaciones =D Gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi fic!_

_**priyellow** Pri Pri Pri... Jacob si viene, un poquito mas adelante, eso si! jajaja_

_mios fantasmas, mias gracias jajaja..._

_besicos_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciertamente hoy no toca ****publicación, pero que va, ¡Feliz Valentin a Todas! (o día del amor y la amistad jajaja)**

* * *

><p>-Bella… Bella… Andy, por favor abre los ojos – empecé a escuchar voces distorsionadas alrededor de mi las cuales se entremezclaban con lo que parecían ramas quebrándose o algo parecido.<p>

¿Así se sentía morir? Una especie de negrura y gritos ¿Dónde había quedado el encontrarme con San Pedro o en el peor de los casos ver la lava hirviendo? Aunque no creo haberme portado tan mal para llegar a ese extremo.

-Por favor… no te mueras – aquellas suplicas llegaron a mis oídos con más fuerza. ¿Qué? ¿No me había muerto? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos entonces?

-¿Cómo esta ella? – otra voz hizo eco en mi cabeza. Era de mujer. Dulce, angelical, con un toque de sensualidad.

-No lo sé Rose, no abre los ojos y tampoco se mueve – alguien suspiro – pero escucha su corazón, no está muerta.

¿Rose?... ¿Rose?... Eh… ¿Rosalie? Oh por… todos los santos.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente mientras en mi cabeza veía la imagen de Nikki Reed actuando como Rosalie en la película ¿se parecerán al igual que Alice con Ashley? Era la única referencia que tenía.

¿Qué… que le pasa? – aquella voz entre masculina y aniñada volvió a sonar. ¿Era quien creía que era? Que estúpida pregunta.

-¿Em… mett? – logre decir con voz pastosa y en susurro.

-Sí, si – la emoción que sentí en sus palabras era exorbitante – Ay Bella, que susto.

Me tomo de la mano, estaba frio. Obvio, es un vampiro, claro está.

-Oh, veo que puedes hablar, ahora abre los ojos – la voz fastidiada de Rosalie me desconcertó. ¿Le molestaba algo? ¿Acaso estaba… celosa?

-No puedo – le dije con la verdad, no sabía porque pero así era.

Bufo – primero relájate, o te saldrán más arrugas de las que ya tienes – ¿fue eso una burla? – Que son varias – dijo lo último en susurro, pero al ser el oído el único sentido totalmente activo de mi logre escucharlo.

_Oh, gracias Rosalie_ – pensé – _recuérdame lo poco bonita que soy o lo mal que me veo en este momento, que en cuanto abra los ojos voy a querer tirarme del último piso de mi edificio por lo horrible que me voy a ver si me pongo al par tuyo._

-Rose, cariño ¿crees que tenga alguna herida interna? Tal vez por eso no se ha movido todavía.

Di gracias que Emmett cambiara la conversación, aunque se tratara de mi estado físico y no de mi apariencia.

-Lo que esta es en shock, por eso no se ha movido – le dijo.

-Deberíamos de llamar a Carlisle ¿no crees?

-No es necesario, levántala y cuando este en un lugar cómodo va a reaccionar.

-Perdón – dije molesta – aunque no pueda moverme sí que los escucho.

-Ay… eres tan rara – se quejó esta.

Los brazos de Emmett me levantaron como si yo fuera una pluma, estaba molesta por la forma en que Rose había dicho todo eso sobre mi como si fuera una muñeca sin gracia. Pero lo que más me consumía era la vergüenza, no podía moverme, solo a mí me podía pasar esto.

No recordaba nada, no sé lo que paso después de cerrar los ojos y desear no morir, o tan siquiera quedar completa. ¿Qué había pasado?

Me forcé a recordar cualquier cosa que me sirviera de los últimos minutos consientes que tuve. Definitivamente estaba al tope de la vergüenza, me había desmayado, solo esa explicación cabía en mi cabeza para no recordar nada. ¿O alguien me habría drogado? No… hubiera sentido el puyón o estaría medio grogui si así fuera, pero estaba en mis cabales, si descontamos el hecho de mi extraña paraplejia y la imposibilidad de abrir los ojos.

-Gracias al cielo – la tintineante voz me ayudo a saber quién era. Alice – creí que no lo lograrían, pero nada está escrito en piedra ¿verdad?

-¿Bella? – Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron mi rostro ¿cómo podía sentir pero no podía moverme? – Emmett, Rose ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?

-No lo sé – dije avergonzada.

-Ah… si puedes hablar – el gritito que pego me asusto un poco –Vamos muévete.

Tomo de mis manos y las agito pero estas cayeron pesadas a mis extremos. Sabía que Emmett me mantenía en posición vertical porque lo sentía, Ash… definitivamente era como una muñeca.

-¿Y puedes abrir los ojos?

-No, tampoco.

-Sí, sí, si – la risita emocionada que salió de sus labios me atemorizo ¿Por qué estaba feliz? Yo estaba que me comía las uñas, si pudiera, de los nervios y la preocupación.

-Alice ¿Que sucede? – le dije temerosa. Si es como Alice Cullen, la cual todas las amantes de los libros conocemos esto no tenía un buen augurio.

-Nada Bells – arrastro la primera silaba como niñita inocente ¿Qué era lo que se tramaba?

-Emmett, acuéstala en la cama – le ordeno Rose. Eh, había olvidado que estaba aquí. Donde quiera que eso fuera.

La delicadeza con la que me coloco no sirvió de mucho, me sentía como un trapo viejo. Inútil e inservible.

-Ahora, todos afuera – les dijo Alice – Bella necesita descansar.

Y sí que era verdad, dados los muy recientes acontecimientos mi nivel de estrés estaba al límite llevándome al más puro y fuerte de los cansancios.

.

-_Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle… Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle… Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle…_ - repetía esos nombres en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Desde el momento en que me desperté no quise abrir los ojos por temor a que no pudiera, como había pasado ya hace… ni idea del tiempo. Era una cobarde, como siempre.

Todavía no me entraba el que de verdad esas "personas", si seguían siéndolo, fueran reales y mucho menos que yo, sí, yo las conociera. Era alucinante y aterrador.

No quería ilusionarme con la idea de que si me salvaron y se preocupan por mí significa que yo sea… no, no puedo creerlo, es solo… una enorme coincidencia. Porque si todos ellos son reales significa que… Edward también puede serlo y yo sería…

-_Ya basta_ – me grite mentalmente – _deja de soñar con cosas que no son, solo vas a caer de más alto si te dejas llevar por ese tipo de ensoñaciones. Tú no eres ella y jamás lo serás._

Me tape mi cara con las manos tratando de limpiar la traicionera lágrima que salía de mis ojos.

-Bella – grito Alice con fuerza haciendo que mis oídos dolieran – puedes moverte, si, puedes hacerlo.

-Eh… - no entendí en un principio lo que me decía, hasta que recordé las manos en mi cara. Siiii, podía moverme, lo había hecho, inconscientemente pero lo había hecho. No seré un vegetal… Uff, que suerte. Seriamente estaba pensando en cómo iba a hacer de ahora en adelante si quedaba de esa forma.

-¿Puedes abrir los ojos? – me pregunto sentándose de frente a mí, según me imaginaba.

Me sonroje, sentía mi rostro caliente resultado de la pena que me embargaba – la verdad no lo he intentado – confesé.

-Inténtalo – dijo con voz conciliadora.

Me sentí como niño temiendo ser regañado, así como se veía en las películas cuando el protagonista o cualquiera de los actores aflojaba primero un ojo y luego el otro. Una tenue luz empezó a entrar por ellos, no podía enfocar todavía pero los tenía abiertos. De eso estaba segura, porque sí que me ardieron al sentir la luz.

-Él se va… ups – ah… ¿qué había dicho ella?

-Alice… - intente enfocarla bien entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué has dicho?

-No me hagas caso, hablo sin sentido.

-Ah… no. Esa ni tú te la crees – me levante un poco para acomodarme mejor en la cama.

-Bella… - me dijo en suplica.

-No Alice, no entiendo… hablas de "alguien" que al parecer es un él, me mencionas en conjunto pero no me dices de que se trata ¿Por qué?

Mi frustración comenzaba a marcarse. Esto de las evasivas nunca me ha parecido divertido.

-Es una estúpida regla – mascullo más para ella – es que si te digo algo solo complico las cosas.

-Alice – le rogué, ya para este momento la miraba claramente y ella jugaba con uno de los vuelos de su falda.

-No debería de haber pasado nada de esto, la verdad ni siquiera deberíamos de estar aquí – se levantó de la cama.

Me aterre, ¿pensaba irse? – No – la sostuve de una de sus manos. Sabía que no serviría de nada si decidía marcharse pero valía el intento.

-No me dejes, no te vayas… - la desesperación en mi voz hizo que volteara a verme.

-No Bella, ahora no podemos dejarte – sonrió sin vida – dadas las circunstancias es mejor tenerte cerca.

-¿dadas las circunstancias? – me sentía lora repitiendo en forma de pregunta todo lo que decía pero de alguna manera tenía que sacarle información.

-Los Volturi están demasiado cerca – ese gesto serio en su rostro y la microscópica arruga que apareció en su frente eran significativas. Aquí pasaba algo muy grave.

-Jane – susurre recordando su rostro lleno de satisfacción cuando me tenía entre sus manos. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca.

Las manos de Alice se enrollaron en mí confortándome. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en mi vida de verdad que lo sentía. Un tumulto de sensaciones se apoderó de mí, la abrace con fuerza. Si todo esto era verdad y no seguía dormida, según me lo cuestionaba en ocasiones, uno mis mayores sueños imposibles se convertirían en realidad. Pero estaba la otra parte, aquella que me decía que esto era producto de mi imaginación, que mi obsesión había llegado a tal limite que un psicólogo ya era insuficiente para tratarme, que necesitaba un loquero y de manera urgente.

Me dividía entre la dicha y la amargura…

-Bella, cálmate – me aparto un poco de ella para verme el rostro – esto no te hace bien.

-Es que… ¿no lo entiendo? – Le dije haciendo un ligero puchero al contenerme de llorar - ¿Por qué yo?

Bajo la mirada sin contestarme – se va a enojar conmigo muchísimo – susurro – pero que va, que se vaya a freír espárragos.

No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero espere ansiosa a que volviera a verme.

-Bella – levanto la mirada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – te contare el por qué… si hermanito, sé que me estás oyendo muy bien, así que ahora te aguantas… - me sonrió – como te iba diciendo, te diré las razones, algo innecesarias para mi debería decir… bueno, Edward…

Mi corazón retumbo fuerte al escucharle ese nombre. Un dolor entre incómodo y placentero se apodero de él… sería posible

* * *

><p><strong>mis corazones... hoy no voy a poder agradecer una a una sus cariñosos rws ya que me esperan (si, claro... una caja de pizza, un litro de jugo y una peli) me siento casi una forever alone = eso si gracias de antemano =P**

**que le hacemos,..**

**como les dije arribita, queia darles un regalito... y como no se donde viven todas (jajajaja... no tengo tanto efectivo) pos de esta manera me parecio la unica =D**

**espero os guste... y si, mañana publico... valentines y corazoncines**

**besicos**


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Lo se! hoy tendria que estar subiendo el capitulo 9 y no el 8, la verdad es que el viernes me enferme (tenia una alergia horrible) y el sabado no tuve ganas de nada, aunque jamas olvide que tenia un compromiso con ustedes... intentare actualizar mañana para compensar (pero no es 100% seguro)_**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué el mundo confabula en tu contra cuando algo importante esta por develarse? Sí, no solo pasa en Hollywood. En este preciso momento en el que Alice iba a decirme lo que tanto quería saber apareció nada más y nada menos que Rose.<p>

-Ay mierda – dije bajito al verla. Mi autoestima se fue al piso y ni siquiera la había visto por completo. Me despedí de ella, adiós el pensar que en algún momento podía competir con alguien en belleza. Nunca he sido de esas chicas que quieren ser una supermodelo, la verdad esa palabra está sobrevalorada, ahora no se sabe cuándo alguien la dice, si nos ponemos a ver bien algunas supermodelos son esqueléticas, que gran ejemplo. No, no soy un Wow de hermosa pero me sentía agraciada… hasta ahora.

Definitivamente Stephanie Meyer se ha quedado corta describiendo su belleza y yo ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. Es cruel.

-Rosalie – dije avergonzada y sin querer verle el rostro y menos el cuerpo. Como quiero ser ciega… ciertamente tanta belleza duele.

-Bella – hablo complacida por mi reacción – veo que ya estás bien… que bueno.

-Rosie… - Alice tenía las manos en la cintura y fruncía el ceño - ¿hay algún problema?

-Wow Alice… ¿será posible? – sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – la incomodidad que reflejaba la pequeña vampiro era palpable.

-No te has dado cuenta… - abrió los ojos fingiendo asombro. Yo mientras tanto estaba ahí de adorno escuchando.

-Habla ya… - le grito en un chillido.

-Edward ha llamado… - sonrió y yo me congele – viene hacia acá.

-¿Qué? – me pregunte en voz alta. El… aaah… chille. Ambas me quedaron viendo extraño.

Edward venia aquí… a todo esto ¿Dónde estaba? Vi alrededor y por primera vez me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación. La desilusión vino a mí momentáneamente, por un instante creí… que me llevarían a su casa, pero no lo hicieron. ¿Seré indigna de ese privilegio?

Edward vendría a mi apartamento… el corazón retumbo de felicidad y de preocupación. ¿Y si no le gusta donde yo vivo? ¿Y si mi estilo tampoco? ¿Y si?

Comencé a hiperventilar, tenía los latidos a mil y a cabeza me daba vueltas…

-Bella, cálmate… no queremos que te desmayes de nuevo verdad – ese tono burlón en la voz de Rose me corto la respiración.

Sentí mi cara enrojecer… lo sabía, era posible… después de recordar mi historial de desmayos, que no eran muchos, sabia claramente que algo tan asombroso como el conocer a Edward, privilegio que yo tendría, jajaja… envidia para las otras fans, oh, sí lo supiera Fanny, la odiosa secretaria de mi ex jefe, que se muere de la cólera seguro.

-_Bella, deja de ser egoísta por un segundo _– me regañe mentalmente. Yo no tenía culpa de que las otras millones de Fans no tuvieran mi suerte… porque eso era ¿verdad?

-Bella a la tierra, cambio – volví en si al oír aquella voz.

-Emmett, hola… - lo mire… increíble… que había pasado en el mundo para que los verdaderos vampiros se parecieran a los actores humanos, no, la cosa era al revés. ¿Había algún acontecimiento cósmico del cual no estaba enterada?

Aunque me merecía un buen golpe en la nuca, jamás de los jamases y ni con todo el maquillaje y efectos especiales del mundo lograrían compararse en belleza y elegancia con estos tres vampiros frente a mí. Hasta Emmett que era igual de gracioso e infantil como lo decía Meyer, incluso más, pero en esos ojos había una dulzura de la que jamás había leído.

-Ya basta de contemplar de esa forma a Emmett – grito Rosalie. Ups…

-Lo… siento – le dije sin verla, sentía la cara roja como un tomate, seguro que si me ponen un termómetro ahorita llegaba a los 40°C – no ha sido mi intención. Es solo que quería comprobar algo.

-_cállate Andy_ – me dijo mi cabeza – _la vas a regar_.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres comprobar? – dijo Emmett entretenido por ser el centro de atención.

-Emmett – ladro Rosalie.

-Yo… yo, no… este… Ros… alie. – Ay por favor, funciona cerebro – no es lo que tú crees.

-¿A si? – entrecruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Trague aire, literalmente.

-Si – dije con voz más segura – solo quería comprobar si habían hecho una buena descripción de el en el libro.

Sonreí con cautela satisfecha de mi explicación. A todo esto ¿Por qué Stephanie Meyer los describió tan bien en sus libros?

Necesitaba saber eso y no iba a quedarme con la duda, luego de averiguar lo que Alice pensaba decirme de Edward le preguntaría. Si lograba no sentirme tan intimidada teniendo a Rose de frente con la mirada profunda y ceñuda como si quisiera quitarle a Emmett. Por favor, aunque quien no quisiera salir con él, estaba Wow para chuparse los dedos; aunque a mí siempre me ha gustado más, muchísimo más la personalidad melancólica y bohemia con la que describen a Edward. Y no digamos que al tener una idea de su rostro en mi cabeza y saber que se parece a mí actor favorito de todos los tiempos le daba millones de puntos más en mi necesitado corazón.

-Alice – la llame y me dedico un lo siento con la mirada. Nunca lo había hecho pero puse mi mejor cara de perrito esperando algún resultado, buen resultado.

Miro a Rosalie y a Emmett por lo que me pareció no más de un segundo y suspiro.

-Bueno Bella… como te empezaba a decir.

-Han llegado – grito Emmett – están aquí.

Abrí los ojos y la boca se me desencajo del asombro. Oh por Dios, Edward estaba ya aquí… tan rápido.

-_Eres patética_ – aquella vocesita en mi cabeza trono fuertemente. Tenía que serenarme, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo vería, estaba el encuentro en la oficina aquella noche. Inconscientemente mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de imágenes.

-ajam… - alguien carraspeo – hola…

Ay… no, no, no… que vergüenza, no quería levantar el rostro. Por la forma en como mi cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de calma y las imágenes desaparecieron supe quién era la persona frente a mi… Jasper.

-Hola – dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba en mis pulmones.

-Es un gusto conocerte… finalmente – se oía incomodo, y quien no lo estaría si descubriese a una desconocida sintiendo cosas lujuriosas por su hermano.

-El gusto es mío – dije aun con la vergüenza sobre mí.

Tenía que haberlo premeditado, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que toda la familia se reuniera. Y por cómo iban las cosas estaba más que claro que todo lo que los libros hablaban sobre los Cullen era más que cierto.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta – me reprendí.

-Bella ¿algo está mal? – Alice me pregunto escondiendo una sonrisa pero el tono de sus palabras eran lo suficiente delatoras como para darme cuenta de lo mucho que esto le causaba gracia.

-Na… nada, no pasa absolutamente nada – sonreí falsamente.

La mirada que Jasper me lanzo fue más de compasión que de apoyo a mis palabras.

-Todo está bien – le dijo con voz serena.

-Bella… cariño… - en un segundo me vi envuelta entre los brazos de quien a estas alturas imaginaba y estaba muy segura que era Esme – Finalmente estas con nosotros.

Esto de "_finalmente"_ se estaba volviendo una palabra muy popular dentro de los Cullen, no recordaba cuántos de ellos lo habían dicho ya pero sabía que eran varios.

-Hola… Esme – le dije sonrojada por la demostración de cariño tan abierta.

-Cariño, déjala respirar un poco… me imagino que todo esto es muy impactante para ti – la imagen dulce pero imponente de Carlisle se abrió paso dándome la oportunidad de verlo por completo… respire profundo… si, eran los Cullen de los que tanto había leído y visto…. Asentí.

-Carlisle – le salude educadamente ofreciendo mi mano y el la tomo.

-Vaya, parece que todo ha servido de la mejor manera posible – me vio y luego se dirigió a Alice – al final tenías razón.

Ella sonrió campante por aquellas palabras – sabes que siempre suelo tenerla.

Mire a todos los Cullens reunidos en la pequeña recamara de mi apartamento… faltaba alguien, el más importante… Edward…

-No te preocupes… - me susurro la pequeña Alice – le he pedido que espere hasta que estés lista.

-¿Lista? – me voltee a verla confundida por sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que él te vea en esas fachas? – dijo con fingido asombro.

Me ruborice, estaba en piyama… claro que no quería que nuestros primer-segundo encuentro fuera inadecuado, por favor, él se vería glorioso como siempre mientras, yo con mi pelo enmarañado por pasármelo durmiendo y unas ojeras horrendas… ah, necesitaba bañarme.

Me levante de la cama dando un salto en dirección al baño. Oí un conjunto de risas tras de mi...

.

Lista… ya puedes irte – las frías manos de la pequeña duende terminaron de acomodar mi cabello.

-Alice yo… - suspire viéndome en el espejo - ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo sé que no soy Bella Swan, la chica de la que Edward se enamoró, la humana que estuvo esperando toda su vida – sonreí al recordar como ellos bromeaban con esa palabra – esto… no quiero ser una substituta.

Los nervios, me estaban controlando. Me senté sobre la misma silla en la que antes estaba y me tape el rostro con las manos.

-Alice, amo la historia, me parece una de las más románticas que he leído o visto en mi vida pero… solo soy una persona cualquiera, una fan enamorada de toda la saga y enamorada de ustedes… ¿Por qué me han elegido a mí? ¿Acaso están cumpliendo los sueños de algunas? ¿Soy la siguiente en la lista de las llamadas Bella? ¿Y si es así, no debería yo no estar incluida? Yo no soy Isabella, Alice. Mi nombre es Bella Andrea.

Ella me miraba sin decir palabra alguna.

-Oh Alice, de verdad no entiendo, soy una mujer de veinticinco años, no los diecisiete que se supone debería tener. Me siento demasiado mayor como para poder encajar.

-Shhhh… - me callo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios – ten calma. Todo tiene sentido, te lo aseguro.

Toc, toc, toc… Alguien toco la puerta en ese instante.

-¿Puedo pasar? – creí desmayarme. Suave, masculina, aterciopelada y extremadamente sexy era la voz que llego hasta mis oídos.

-Hermanito, entra – ella me vio dándome una alentadora sonrisa – acabo de terminar.

-No te preocupes, comprare otra – me dijo y camino hacia afuera. No entendí de qué me hablaba.

Había llegado el momento, todo estaba en solo girarme y verlo de frente. Cerré los ojos ¿Por qué debía de usar la lógica a estas alturas? A pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta el momento una parte de mí, que no era tan pequeña, todavía no creía que estaba viviendo todo esto.

Me levante de la silla.

-_Si tienes razón y es un sueño_ – le dije a mi parte demasiado racional –_lo único que vas a hacer es despertar._

-Bella… - me hablo.

-Shhhh… no digas nada. Solo dame… un minuto – el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y sentía mis piernas a punto de flaquear. Tenía que hacerlo, pero no encontraba el coraje para darme vuelta. El temor de que fuese mi imaginación era enorme.

Un, dos, tres… valor. Me gire tan bruscamente que en el proceso la secadora salió volando para estrellarse contra la pared…

Ahora lo entendí – Lo siento – hable alto esperando que Alice me escuchara. Una sonrisita se escuchó desde el fondo.

Levante la mirada lista para ver a Edward, lo había esperado con tantas esperanzas que ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

-Bella – susurro mi nombre en cuanto nuestros ojos se conectaron. Deje de respirar, la forma en como me veía era… indescriptible, una mezcla entre dulzura, impaciencia y ¿Lujuria?... mi corazón repicaba inconstante… acaso había algo más… Oh como deseaba que asi fuera.

-Hola – conteste casi en susurro. Me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar. Tener a Edward frente a mí, el verdadero, tan real… no habían palabras… era alucinante. Ahora entendía a Bella, la del libro. Su fascinación, yo la sentía pero multiplicada. Enamorarse de Edward Cullen no solo era posible por leer el libro o ver las películas, enamorarse de él era tan fácil, con solo verlo ya sentías los primeros rastros de amor… un amor físico al inicio pero indudablemente trascendería a un amor puro y sincero.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras lo contemplaba, su mirada jamás se separó de la mía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Amor – esa palabra salió flotando de sus labios para llegar a mis oídos. La devoción en ellas, no podía soportarlo, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. El torrente de sensaciones se agolpaba en mí con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Sonreí – _él es real, muy real_ – acepto mi vocesita interior – _y mira cómo te ha llamado._

Sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa. Sin pensarlo ya lo tenía de frente a mí, muy cerca. Sus manos habilidosas se enrollaron con delicadeza por mi cintura – amor – volvió a susurrar tan cerca de mis labios que sentí desmayarme.

-Amor – dijo de nuevo y me beso. Sus labios suaves al principio pidieron permiso al encontrarse con los míos, estáticos, estaba asombrada. Su gélido aliento roso mi labio superior creando miles de pequeñas descargas. Esto era el cielo. Abrí mi boca para recibirlo, el beso no era nada de lo que tenía imaginado. Aquí no había limitaciones, ninguna regla. La fuerza con la que se movía… wow… sin reservas.

Demasiado pronto Edward se separó bruscamente de mí girándose hacia la puerta pero tomando mi mano en el proceso.

-Edward, Bella… tenemos que irnos… ya – gritaron. Las miradas preocupadas de Alice y Jasper provocaron un horrible escalofrío en mí. Edward apretó los dientes.

-Oh, no – se oyó a Rosalie al fondo…

* * *

><p><em>cap 6<em>

**_maria loz _**_no lo encontre jajaja, al chapulin, asi que tuvo que ser Emmett y Rosalie... espero los sintomas de locura todavia no hayan aparecido... si no ups! jajaja_

_**MayeHaleC** si, he decidido seguir con la historia original. No me parecia justo para ustedes dejarlo sin final. Me alegra que te guste la idea y que te tomes el tiempo en darme tus comentarios a cerca de mi regreso con este fic =D esta vez definitivamente no voy a cometer el error de abandonarla _

_**wanda** Gracias linda, genia yo? =D me falta la botellita jajaja... que bueno que el cap te mantuvo entretenida, eso me alegra lo indecible. Lamento decirte que no es Edward quien salva a Bella, son Emmett y Rose... Sorry =(_

_**priyellow** soy toda una caja de misterios, ah que si? jajajaja Gracias Pri!_

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock** a mi tambien me dio un grandisimo pesar el policia =/ me encanta leer rws como los tuyos, todos alegres y extensos (aunque me fascinan todos y cada uno de mis amados reviews) gracias preciosa!_

_**Maru-chan1296** Wiiiii! que bueno jajajaja... y si, Bells se dio cuenta rapido, no para nada habia leido unas cinco veces cada libro =P_

_**NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19** si querida, esta como antes... Oh, siento desilucionarte como a Wanda, Edward no la salva lo hacen Emmett y Rose... SPOILER... no andas tan desencaminada con tus suposiciones jajajaja..._

_cap 7_

_**wanda** tienes toda la razon con las felicidades jajajaja... me alegra que te haya emocionado tanto el cap y con lo de Rose muy cierto..._

_**Maru-chan1296** gracias por tu Rw hermosa, creo que no podemos quitarle eso a Rose o si? jajajaja..._

_** priyellow** me alegra que te haya gustado, pero soy una impuntual =(_

_**Gianella Cullen** de nada cielo, vaya que si, finalmente aparecen los benditos Cullen jajaja no te mueras pleassssseeee... =D_

_Mis queridos fantasmitas Hello... que bueno que se asoman..._

_...a todos mis lectores gracias por su constancia y paciencia, los quiero muchisimo =D..._

_besicos_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hoy si tengo una excusa por haber publicado taaaaan tarde... pensaba publicar ayer y lo estaba haciendo pero a mi madre (ya que hasta el momento sigo siendo una chica dependiente) le ha dado por ponerme toque de queda con la compu, al puro estilo cenicienta (12:00 pm) no mas y pues me dejo a medio publicar este capitulo y apenas venia comenzando a contestar los reviews y de paso hoy desde las 8:00 am (hora que no me había levantado todavía =D) se ha ido la luz, bueno la han quitado para "hacer unas reparaciones en la planta" y ha venido casi a las 5:00 pm y como estaba con mi sobrinito (de niñera) pues hasta ahora me he podido sentar frente a la computadora..._**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí<em>_ comenzaba mi publicación de ayer_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, soy mala, muy muy mala... yo prometiendoles intentar actualizar y no lo hago, claro y de paso me tardo mas de lo calendarizado en hacerlo... ignorenme, olvidenme, me lo merezco. =( !... como disculpa por mi bajeza y dado que me pareció muy ingrato publicar el capitulo nueve (por su insignificante tamaño) les dejo 9 y 10 como uno solo... espero les guste la idea... y de paso nos estamos acercando un poquitin mas hasta donde nos habíamos quedado =D<em>**

* * *

><p>-Edward…<p>

Perdí la voz. Ver la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Carlisle fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Esto no anunciaba nada bueno.

- Hijo… llévate a Bella, ellos están demasiado cerca.

Él no se movió, miro hacia Alice y asintió.

-Bella, ve con Alice y Esme, las encontraremos a medianoche – sentí dolor en sus palabras ¿Qué decía? ¿Por qué no venía conmigo?

-No… Edward – tome su fría mano presionándola con toda mi fuerza. Sabía que el apenas sentía un leve rose pero aun así insistí – no te vayas, no me dejes.

-Shh… no pienso dejarte – sonrió sin que le llegara a los ojos – no después de todo este tiempo...

No sé por qué razón se calló. Me miro con sus ojos tristes y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Edward!

El tono desesperado en la voz de Emmett me distrajo solo por un minuto… las palabras de Edward tenían más de lo que se dejaba ver en la superficie. Necesitaba saber que era, pero este no era el momento.

-Vamos… - la pequeña mano de Esme tomo la mía dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Mire a Edward, él sonreía pero no estaba feliz y yo tampoco.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que ni siquiera hubiera tenido una hora con él? Minutos, eso ha sido todo el tiempo. Miradas, un único beso… recuerdos demasiado escasos, pero_ únicos_.

Suspire. Solo sabía una cosa. Si la vida decidía separarme de Edward, repetiría el mismo camino una y mil veces solo por ese momento.

-Te veo a medianoche – le dije desde la puerta. El asintió.

Corrí lo mejor que pude escaleras abajo con Alice de frente y Esme siguiéndonos. Ambas salieron primero del edificio y una vez seguras de que no pasaría nada pude ir con ellas.

-¿A dónde vamos? – les pregunte al doblar la esquina del restaurante que quedaba a dos cuadras de mi apartamento.

-No es el momento – fue Esme la que me contesto. No volví a preguntar nada.

.

Caminamos entre la gente atravesando el Centro Comercial. Estaba atestado, al ser viernes la mayoría ya había salido de sus trabajos. Alice se detuvo frente a la gran fuente que marcaba el centro del lugar.

-Quedémonos aquí – dijo sentándose en un banco. Esme asintió e hizo lo mismo. Yo las quede viendo con extrañeza. Eran los Volturi los que nos seguían ¿verdad? ¿Qué tenía de seguro un centro comercial? Además de la multitud… obvio.

-Alice… ¿aquí? – le pregunte acercándome a ella.

Sonrió – si… estamos esperando a alguien.

Por un segundo me sentí feliz ¿a Edward?... pero recordé que lo vería hasta medianoche. Estaba ansiosa, lo quería cerca de mí. Siempre había soñado con toda la saga Crepúsculo, y que yo era "_Bella"_, claro está, y que de alguna extraña y maravillosa forma ellos existían. Y así era… increíblemente los Cullen existen y tenía a dos de sus miembros junto a mi…

¡Oh por!… hasta ahora mi cerebro comenzaba a funcionar bien, o lo que se puede llamar así. Me senté junto a Alice sintiendo el corazón desembocado. Tenía el mejor de los privilegios… conocía a los Cullen y ellos intentaban protegerme… ¡a mí! Ella volteo a verme y sonrió.

_Pero ¿Por qué razón?_ – mi vocecita interior se hizo presente. Estaba feliz así que la ignore para recordar mi primer y espero que no único beso con el más perfecto de los _"hombres"…_Edward.

Me gire hacia Alice. Una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en mi rostro cuando un hombre alto, pálido y de facciones marcadas se acercó a nosotros.

-Pequeña – hablo con voz grave – es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Leonard – dio un pequeño gritito tirándose a sus brazos – que bueno que has podido venir.

-Ustedes son como de la familia… claro que debía venir.

La bajo al piso y se inclinó hacia Esme – Señora Cullen, siempre hermosa.

-Oh Leonard… gracias – ella le dio la mano en agradecimiento y este la beso. Me parecía estar viendo una película, de esas en donde todos son tan educados. Me sentí corriente. Una secuencia de mi poco educada forma de ser paso por mi cabeza. Me encantaba comer con los dedos viendo la televisión, olvidaba saludar y a veces era tan despistada que al segundo borraba de mi cabeza el nombre de alguien a quien me acababan de presentar.

-Ella es Bella Hardgrove – me señalo. Intente sonreír pero ese hombre era intimidante, podría perfectamente ser más grande y musculoso que Emmett.

-Un placer – conteste tímidamente.

El sonrió de lado -¿así que tú eres Bella? – extendió su mano en forma de saludo. La tome por educación. Estaba fría, tan fría como la de cualquier vampiro.

-Sí.

-Es bueno conocerte al fin – sonrió ampliamente mostrado sus muy perfectos y afilados dientes – he oído mucho de ti ¿sabes?

Ah… ¿había oído bien?

-¿de mí? – no puede evitar preguntarle.

Me miro con los ojos bien abiertos para luego voltearse hacia Alice - ¿es que ella…? – se calló.

Alice frunció los labios –culpa a Edward.

Esme, Alice y el tal Leonard comenzaron a hablar tan rápido y tan bajo que no entendí ni siquiera la primera palabra. Me sentí recluida, cosa estúpida porque yo tenía opción a participar en la plática pero no lo hacía. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Edward culpable? ¿Por qué?

El hombre agitaba con fuerza sus brazos, molesto. Me asuste, parecía que iba a romper algo, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios.

-Andy… Andy – oí gritos a lo lejos – Andy.

Él se detuvo y todos nos giramos al mismo tiempo en la misma dirección, obviamente los tres vampiros junto a mi habían encontrado a la persona que me llamaba mientras yo seguía inspeccionando a la gente a mi alrededor. Alice me miro preocupada.

-Andy. Dios mío, qué bueno es verte – era mi ex secretaria, Susan.

-Hey Susan… hola que hay - le di un abrazo sorprendida por lo agotada que se veía.

-Por todos los santos mujer, creí que la tierra te había tragado o que te habían secuestrado – se apoyó en mi hombro, se veía cansada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón - he tratado de localizarte desde hace varios días.

Miro a su alrededor y se encogió al ver a mis acompañantes. No leía mentes como Edward pero sabía que su vanidad femenina se había ido por el desagüe, ella era muy linda y se regodeaba por eso pero al ver a Alice y Esme, bueno. Además del parecido tan obvio con los actores. Negó con su cabeza.

-¿Tu buscándome a mí? - le pregunte extrañada. No había nada pendiente que me ligara a mi antiguo trabajo y menos habíamos sido aquella clase de amigas que se reunían después del trabajo; nos llevábamos, sí, pero hasta ahí.

-Si – me dijo frunciendo el ceño – tu madre ha intentado localizarte. Al parecer no te has molestado en llamarla y cito sus palabras: _como que tengo una hija ingrata Susan. Yo, su madre, la que estuvo horas y horas con dolores de parto para poder traerla al mundo ya no soy tan importante. Ni una llamada desde hace días, ni una Susan ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Una mujer vieja y cansada… _- claro que lo dijo en un tono tan jovial que tuve que taparme la boca para no reír a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –Había sido tan egoísta estos últimos días que había olvidado a la única persona "humana" que me importaba.

-Hace tres días.

-¿Qué… que le dijiste? No le contaste ¿o sí?– mire de reojo a Alice, estaba seria.

Susan bajo la mirada, una mirada muy delatora en realidad – le dije la verdad, que te habían despedido hace varios días y que…

-Susan – jadee deteniendo su explicación. Mi madre, se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido por otra persona. Lo preocupada que se ha de ver puesto… oh Dios, lo preocupada que estará en este momento.

-Pero ella no me ha llamado – me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Imagine las razones pero caí en cuenta, ella no tenía mi nuevo número de teléfono, ella me llamaba al número de la compañía. Que tonta, que estúpida había sido al no informarle todo.

-Mi madre – les dije a Alice y Esme. Ellas asintieron.

-Andy – me interrumpió Susan – hay otro asunto.

-¿asunto? ¿Qué otro asunto? – hable más alto de lo normal, pero estaba sintiéndome mal, era comprensible.

-Luke también ha llamado – sonrió – precisamente hoy.

-Hay no… - casi grite. Había olvidado que _Todavía _tenía novio.

-Ustedes dos están bien ¿verdad? – Susan me miro inquisitiva, voltee los ojos buscando a Alice, necesitaba de su apoyo, de su ayuda. Ahora Edward estaba en mi vida y después de darme cuenta que solo estaba con Luke para no estar sola me dije a mi misma que no volvería a hacer eso.

-he… - ¿Qué le decía? Me ignoro y siguió hablando.

-El sonaba tan feliz sabes… me dijo que no ha podido localizarte, que intento llamarte al celular pero yo le aclare que tenías uno nuevo y le he dado tu numero… pero parece que no te ha llamado. Fue hace como unas dos horas.

Sonreí falsamente – gracias Susan.

-de nada Andy… - se puso rara, empezó a moverse y presionar los labios.

-¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunte. Parecía que quería decirme algo más.

-Ash… como sea – miro hacia los lados como si fuese a contarme un secreto y no quisiera testigos – me pidió que no te dijera pero no puedo evitar no decirte -. Sonrió y yo cada vez me inquietaba más – él está aquí…. En la ciudad y hay… no puedo callarme. Me dijo, me dijo…. – se hecho aire con sus manos – Oh, no puedo callarme, siento arruinarte la sorpresa Andy… por favor hazte la sorprendida cuando él te lo diga….

Puse mis manos sobre su hombro – Susan habla de una buena vez.

-Él te propondrá matrimonio… mañana… - grito emocionada.

Mi mundo se fue abajo. Sentí mis piernas flaquear después de recibir aquella noticia. No estaba preparada para oír eso, la verdad no estaba preparada para nada, todavía me sentía en una burbuja.

¿Porque me sentía mal? Yo no lo amaba de verdad y conocía la respuesta a su proposición.

-Bella – me llamo Esme.

-¿Por qué te dice Bella? - hablo Susan - Perdón por ser metiche pero a ti no te gusta que te llamen así. Andy ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida. Yo creí que te alegrarías, ¿o es así que te alegras? ¿Estás en shock?

-Te llamas Susan ¿verdad? – la interrumpió Alice. Ella asintió – no te preocupes por Andy, ella está bien. Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos.

-Ah… claro – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar y levanto la mano despidiéndose– fue un gusto verte Andy… Eh y un placer conocerlos a ustedes.

A duras penas logre sonreírle. Camine apoyada de la mano de Esme, esto era totalmente inconveniente. Me sentía sucia, infiel… pero no era por engañar a Luke, porque al fin y al cabo ahora estaba con Edward. Sentía que estaba engañándolo a él, al no terminar mi antigua relación. Y aunque Edward y yo no habíamos hablado de nada ni en concreto éramos algo, sentía muy en el fondo de mi corazón que no necesitábamos palabras para definirnos. Pero todavía seguía con Luke y le debía respeto, por ser su novia, pero no quería y esto se estaba poniendo feo. _Oh Edward, lo siento tanto _– pensé – _Oh Luke, espero me perdones, no quería hacerte daño._

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Alice me miro seriamente – es el, es Luke.

Tome el teléfono.

-Amor mío, hola… - su voz sonaba alegre, sus palabras me incomodaron, era el amor de Edward, solo quería ser el amor de Edward. Pero a la vez me volví a sentir mal, muy mal, como una perra insensible – eres una mujer imposible de localizar ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cambiaste de numero? ¿Me estabas ignorando? – Sonrió – es broma.

-Hola… -conteste tratando de modular mi voz para que saliera de lo más normal.

-estas ocupada, espero que no… Andy finalmente estoy aquí, como te había dicho– grito por el celular. Arrugue mi frente. Alice, Esme y hasta Leonard me miraban compasivos.

-¿de verdad? – dije sin emoción.

-si cariño, ¿estás ocupada esta noche? ¿Podemos vernos? Di que sí…

Me sentí tan mal por él y por mí. Ya no quería estar cerca de ningún "hombre" que no fuera Edward.

-Esta noche no puedo – suspire – lo siento.

-oh, no hay problema – sonaba desilusionado pero era mejor… para mí.

-te veo mañana y esta vez no hay excusa… necesito verte, necesitamos hablar… un beso hermosa… te llamare en la noche.

Colgó. Tire el celular de nuevo sobre mi bolso. Sabía que tenía que hablarle a mi madre y aclarar las cosas, pero así como estaba, con la cabeza revuelta y los problemas cayendo como nieve en invierno era mejor no hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo solucionaremos, ya verás… yo puedo llamar a tu madre… soy buena imitando voces y la tuya me sale a la perfección. Edward se enoja cuando lo hago, no le gusta, dice que prefiere escucharla salir de tu boca – hablaba rápido - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Puedo llamarla? Tu madre me parece una linda persona, es graciosa, ocurrente y muy agradable.

Puso su mejor carita de perro – Esta bien Alice, yo no puedo lidiar con todo, por esta vez ayúdame con ella…. Sé que tendría que hacerlo yo y es algo incorrecto que tú lo hagas pero esta vez es necesario.

_Soy una maldita cobarde_ me grite mentalmente mientras me mordía la lengua con fuerza.

-gracias – sonrió feliz.

-Bella – la imponente voz de Leonard resonó dentro del vehículo en el que habíamos subido hace solo segundos.

- Dime – le dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

-si quieres a Edward, si quieres vivir una vida junto a él será mejor que te separes de tu familia. Nada bueno les traerás si ellos se involucran de alguna manera con nuestro mundo – decía cada palabra mirándome a los ojos con una seriedad que casi me aterro – debes alejarlos de ti, déjalos vivir… si los Volturi saben que todavía tienes conexión con ellos los mataran pero si se dan cuenta de que te has desligado solo los ignoraran ya que sabrán que elegiste a Edward y que ese es tu punto de quiebre, tu punto débil.

Mi pecho se oprimió mientras digería cada una de sus palabras. Entendía su significado, estaba más claro que el agua pero aun así el solo pensarlo. Era mi madre, mi hermana, sobrinos, parientes… ellos eran parte de mi vida, sería capaz de desligarme.

Comencé a sollozar, me dolía el pecho de solo imaginarlo. No volver a ver a mi escandalosa madre.

-Shh… Bella, no llores – Esme me apoyo sobre su pecho, estaba frio pero no me incomodo, por el contrario, había una calidez en ella – solo será por un tiempo, mientras todo esto pasa. Querida, ya verás que todo va a mejorar dentro de un tiempo.

-si Bella – hablo Alice – si las cosas van como hasta ahora… es posible que en menos de dos años puedas volver a verlo.

-¿dos años? – susurre.

Leonard asintió - que son dos años si al final puedes volver a verlos.

Ellos tenían razón, dos años pasan rápido y junto a Edward serian dos maravillosos años.

-está bien – me resigne. Pero dolía, ah como dolía solo imaginarlo.

Estaba tan cansada tanto física como mentalmente que no me di cuenta en qué momento me dormí.

-Cariño, hemos llegado – hablo bajito mientras me llevaba entre sus brazos. La delicada Esme cargándome, se veía y sentía tan extraño. Me apene y me sonroje. Ella sonrió.

El lugar parecía una fortaleza. Con altos muros de piedra, una torre en cada esquina. Le pedí a Esme que me bajara y ella me dejo sobre la primera escalera que llevaba a una gran puerta de forja y madera.

-Bienvenidos a mi Hogar – hablo Leonard abriendo la puerta.

- Hace tanto que no veníamos – dijo Alice saltando como conejito de un lado hacia otro.

-Es tan hermoso – no podía no decirlo, al cruzar la puerta un magnifico jardín lleno de árboles, arbustos y una gran fuente decoraba la entrada. Ahora veía porque Alice nos había llevado hacia la fuente del centro comercial, era significativa.

- Leonard – se escucharon varias voces desde el fondo – Alice, Esme que bueno que ya regresaron.

Dos niñas de entre trece y quince años llegaron a nosotros, eran hermosas, claramente vampiros.

-Los demás están adentro esperándolos, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle llegaran a medianoche….

Las dos niñas bailaban mientras hablaban, se veían felices, sonreían y mecían sus vestidos. Parecían hijas de Alice, si ella pudiera.

-Hola, Hola – se dirigieron a mi – así que tú eres Bella, eres linda.

Hablaban a coro, era extraño oírlas. Les sonreí sintiéndome cómoda entre ellas.

-Sí y gracias… ustedes son hermosas – sonrieron, se miraron entre si y comenzaron a dar saltitos.

-Eres muy dulce, soy Amy – dijo la pequeña de rizos dorados – y yo soy Emy – hablo la otra niña, ella tenía el cabello lizo y rojizo.

-vas a quedarte con nosotros mientras regresa Edward – gritaron dejándome casi sorda.

-Niñas, compórtense – les hablo Leonard – ella es nuestra invitada.

-Si papa – dijeron haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, vamos que los demás esperan.

Camine detrás de ellos con Amy y Emy junto a mí, una a cada lado.

Estaba maravillada, el lugar era impecable, perfectamente ordenado y decorado.

-Le gusto nuestra casa… si le ha gustado – gritaron las niñas a coro.

Asentí emocionada. Su alegría era contagiosa.

-Leonard, ya era hora de que aparecieran – un hombre moreno y canoso se acercó a él – el clan Denali y el Clan Sious ya han llegado, están en la sala.

- Gracias Thomas… los nómadas del sur y los clanes de África están ya en camino.

Mire a Alice. Una reunión de clanes. Y yo, una humana entre ellos. Me asuste. Me di cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se reunían? ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

Ella se acercó a mí y sonrió. – Vamos – tomo de mi mano y me llevo hacia adentro.

-Démosle un tour a Bella – le dijeron las pequeñas a Alice.

-porque no mejor vamos a la cocina y le preparan a Bella uno de sus postres… me han dicho por ahí que ya saben hacer postres franceses… Bella, ¿Qué te parece? – me guiño un ojo.

-la verdad… tengo mucha hambre – dramatice sobándome el estómago.

-Siiiii… - gritaron felices comenzando a hablar tan rápido que mejor las ignore, era solo una humana y ellas vampiros.

- He hablado con tu madre – me dijo después de que las niñas literalmente desaparecieran – y las cosas han quedado claras. Le dije que estas de viaje por Europa ya que necesitas un alineamiento en tu vida, que probaras el budismo por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – me espante.

-necesitas separarte de ellos por un tiempo Bella, así que esa era la excusa más creíble para ella… ah y también escuche cada uno de sus reclamos, los cuales te imaginaras y si quieres los repito; pero sobretodo te manda sus besos, abrazos, consejos y lagrimas.

-Alice… - acaso que el destino había escogido este día para ser el día de _"jodamos a Andy para que se sienta más imbécil de lo que jamás en su vida ha sido"._ Al parecer sí. Quería golpear mi cabeza sobre una de las columnas que había visto en la entrada. Uy, pero tal vez mejor no. No creo que derramar sangre, por poco que fuese, sería bien visto con tanto vampiro rondando por ahí. No me quería de tirar de voluntaria para ser el plato principal en la cena.

-Oh Oh… otra cosita…. – se encogió como tanteándome.

-ahora que – entrecerré mis ojos esperando lo peor. Era Alice, no se sabía lo que podía pasar, ahora si de verdad que lo sabía.

-Le he dicho a tu madre que Luke y tú terminaron….

-¿Luke? – pregunto alguien al cual teníamos de espalda. Pegue un brinco de la impresión. Y me gire lentamente, sabia a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Edward había vuelto antes de lo previsto y me miraba sin expresión alguna y de brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento – modulo Alice con los labios antes de dejarnos solos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que les puedo decir ¿ Perdónenme? no lo merezco... la verdad es que no tengo mas escusa que la que me podría inventar pero no voy a hacerlo, seria injusto para ustedes que me tirara una chorrada bien grande. solo dire LO SIENTO<em>**

**_he agregado una o dos cosillas a este cap (y lo he hecho en los otros duh!) pero me parece que en este se va a notar, o no... jajaja, como sea... espero os guste..._**

_Gracias a_ **_Ilovevampiresangels_**_ por agregarme a sus alertas con esta historia... eres tan linda =D_

**_maria loz_**_ Que bueno, me alegro de que sigas cuerda, asi no tienen que buscarme hasta lo recondito de mi cobija para cobrarme el costo del sanatorio jajaja... de verdad, me alegro! Siiiii, por fin llego, finalmente entra en verdadera escena el galan jajaja... cuidate_

**_priyellow_**_ Hola Pri... ya sabes, hay que mantener el misterio vivo jajaja... =( lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho... jajaja seria genial estar en peli pero no sueño tanto =/ de nuevo sorry!_

**_NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19_**_ bingo corazon, si eran los vulturi, buena memoria =D Todas queremos un Edward de carne y hueso corazon TODASSSSSSS (a excepción de las Team Jacob jajaja y Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle) _

* * *

><p><em>Aquí<em>_ me quede (abajo añado lo que me falto)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ilovevampiresangels<strong> gracias por tu RW linda, me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi fic... nos leemos prontito_

_**Maru-chan1296** Gracias Maru... me alegra leerte tan satisfecha =D espero este te haya gustado igual..._

_**Wanda** =D casi te imagine frente a mi haciendo gestos de emoción con tu RW y eso que no tengo ni idea de como eres... me encanta tu entusiasmo cariño, haces que yo también me emocione... Gracias por lo de genia, lo intento jajajaja me encantaron todos tus reviews y me causaron mucha gracia, es que eres tan expresiva al escribir, me gusta =D y no te preocupes corazón, entiendo tu necesidad de seguir y seguir leyendo y lo siento tanto, espero de todo corazon que te mejores muy muy rapido y sin mucha molestia... perdón por la tardanza, ¿Me perdonas? (carita de suplica) Siiiii? un besaso a ti también y un abrazo pa que te mejores =D _

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock** me llena de alegria que pienses tan bien del hecho de haber vuelto a publicar este fic, y espero hayas perdonado mi momento de pura estupidez y locura cuando lo he borrado... Me he pasado por tu fic como me has pedido, espero haberme portado bien =/ Graciiiiiiaaaaas a ti también hermosa, por todo..._

_Mis fantasmitas fieles y presentes, mil gracias por su aparicion =D_

_besitos_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Finalmente!... **_

_**Lo se y su "publicación día de por medio" dirán .. la verdad no he podido, una amiguita vino a visitarme, creo que la conocen, se llama "GRIPA" y hasta hoy me ha dado tregua la muy desgraciada. Todavía sigo un poco malita. La muy me tuvo llore que llore a mares por dos días y mi visión estaba lejos de ser 20/20, así que se imaginan lo arrastrada que me tenia... espero de verdad me disculpen la tardanza, esta vez realmente no fue por descuido... Oh y espero les guste el cap...**_

* * *

><p>Edward no se movía.<p>

Desde el momento en que Alice salió de la habitación sentí que el aire se me acababa demasiado rápido, como si me estuviera ahogando. Quería disimularlo, estar tranquila, pero la mirada inquisitiva de esos ojos dorados estaba haciendo estragos en mí y él lo sabía.

Suspire. Era claro que él no iba a decir nada más, así que yo debía hablar y explicarle todo. _¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? _– me regañe mentalmente - Ah… cierto, mi mundo estaba de cabezas y teniendo a Edward junto a mi hacia que todo lo demás se olvidara. Dios, cuanto había soñado con él desde que lo imagine al leer el libro y luego al ver las películas y ahora estaba aquí, frente a mi… él era real y aun no me podía entrar en la cabeza que yo, si yo, tuviera el maravilloso privilegio de ser amada por él, esto era mágico, parecía extremadamente imposible… pero no lo era, para mi suerte.

-_Concéntrate_ – me dije al levantar de nuevo la mirada y ver extrañeza en el rostro de Edward ¿Qué estará pensando?... ay, como quisiera leer mentes o a lo mínimo saber lo que él está pensando. Mordí mi labio ligeramente preparándome para confesar.

-Edward yo… - inhale – te debo una explicación por lo que acabas de oír y por otras cosas que debí haberte dicho desde un principio, no es justo para ti, yo cometí un error, yo no debería hacer esto… es mi culpa. Me siento tan mal…

-Bella… - dio un paso hacia mí.

-No Edward, no te lo mereces. Siendo sincera yo no te merezco…. Tú has sido tan bueno conmigo, tan atento, sincero, abierto. Has confiado en mí y yo no he hecho más que tomarte como plato de segunda mesa… aunque no ha sido mi intención, de verdad – baje la mirada, no podía verlo mientras le decía esas cosas, era demasiado injusta al no haber terminado mi relación anterior. Tal vez esto sería más fácil para alguien más, solo decir: _"Ya no lo amo más, así que no importa"_ o _"no es infidelidad estar con la persona que uno ama"_ pero yo no soy así, es decir, a pesar de todo hay un compromiso ¿O no?. Tengo una conciencia muy renegona que me recalca una y otra vez que eso es incorrecto, no importa desde que punto sea visto. Les estaba haciendo daño, a los dos.

Quería taparme la cara y esconderme debajo de las piedras por la vergüenza que me consumía. Me sentía sucia, indigna… viéndolo así, de frente a mí sabiendo lo maravilloso que era….

Pero no podía moverme, ahora era yo la que estaba congelada en su sitio y él no decía nada… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Quería llorar, gritar, hacer una escena como si fuera cualquier otra mujer… pero de nuevo, no lo era. Esta chica de aquí era una cobarde, una tonta, acomplejada, tímida… todo.

-_por favor, por favor di algo_ – le decía mentalmente intentando no llorar. Su mirada era seria, fría.

Para desgracia mi celular comenzó a sonar, me asuste… Edward frunció el ceño y lo tomo. Tenía los músculos del brazo apretados mientras levantaba la tapa.

Su rostro se crispo apretando con fuerza su mandíbula – disculpe… ¿Quién habla?

Mire el reloj frente a mí – rayos – dije en voz alta. El me miro entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué a mí?

-si… No… no puede atenderle en este momento – él hablaba con Luke, que horror – claro… yo le daré su recado… - estaba molesto.

-¿Quién era? – le pregunte estúpidamente. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, quería que él me dirigiera la palabra.

- Tienes una cita en dos horas – tomo mi mano colocando el celular sobre ella – en Rommer's.

-Edward… - le llame para que me viera. Sus palabras sonaban dolidas – yo no voy, yo quiero estar aquí… yo quiero estar contigo.

-Él estaba antes que yo… y lo he sabido desde siempre… te estoy complicando tu vida Bella, estoy limitándote… él es mejor para ti… - soltó mi mano decidido a irse.

-No… - grite – prometiste no dejarme, dijiste que no lo harías… yo no lo amo, yo te amo a ti, Edward por favor… no me dejes, lo prometiste…

-Bella – negó – yo…

-¿que eres entonces? ¿Un mentiroso? ¿Acaso solo estabas jugando conmigo? ¿O es que soy la Bella equivocada? Dímelo de una vez – estaba gritando a todo pulmón y era más que obvio que todos los vampiros me oían tan claro como si estuviesen aquí.

Caí de rodillas, estaba devastada. Tenía un hoyo ahí donde mi corazón se encontraba, si Edward no me amaba no sabía qué hacer, yo ya lo amaba, de una manera inimaginable, lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen – se oyeron los gritos de Alice detrás de él – como eres capaz de hacerle a Bella algo así… ¿quieres repetirlo?… viste mis visiones, sabes lo que pasaría… tú la amas así que deja de ser tan idiota de una buena vez… jamás ha sido fácil para ti, ¿quieres que sea peor?

-Alice, tu sabes… lo sabes todo pero yo… -

-Pero nada estúpido puercoespín – yo no sabía que decir, tenía la mandíbula desencajada del asombro – has lo correcto y no te desvíes. Te juro que si ella llega a estar así yo misma busco a Jacob.

_luna nueva_ – pensé incrédula.

-Tu no harías eso - él estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ponme a prueba – le dijo con su sonrisa de satisfacción – sabes que solo debe verla…

-Alice… - le llame - ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? ¿El… es real… también?

Sonrió – si Bella, Jake existe… y vive en la Push.

Mi cerebro ya no podía más… todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y estaba comenzando a desestabilizarme por completo. Sentía que me iba a desmayar.

Bella… - en un segundo me vi envuelta entre los brazos de Edward, fue maravilloso, la sensación de paz, el peso que caía de mis hombros – amor… perdóname, he sido un completo idiota, de verdad no quiero dejarte, yo quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad, es solo que estoy aterrado, no sabría qué hacer si te pasa algo y creí que estarías más segura si te alejas de mi mundo. Has estado bien por veinticinco años y ahora que mi familia y yo aparecimos…

-Shhh… - lo calle – ahora que ustedes han aparecido, ahora que tú has aparecido mi vida tiene un motivo. Puedo resistir cualquier tormenta Edward si al final sé que tú estarás conmigo…

La forma en como me miro, Dios, me sentía mantequilla entre sus brazos.

-Al fin, alguien sensato – hablo Alice – ahora Bella, ven conmigo.

-Alice – Edward me apretó más a el – no vas a hacer eso.

-¿hacer qué? – le pregunte. Hay sí que es alto, apenas le llegaba al hombro, apenas.

-Oh si hermanito… ella necesita hacerlo y ni loca va a ir así como anda.

-Pero si yo no voy a ningún lado – le dije sin comprenderla.

-Bella, tú quieres hacer las cosas bien… pues que mejor que ahora. Será rápido…

- Alice, no – respire agitadamente, ahora finalmente entendí de lo que hablaban – tú sabes lo que él me pedirá esta noche.

-Sí, lo sabes – Gruño Edward .

-Edward, no seas tan inseguro y Bella… es mejor para Luke que le digas la verdad, estaría mal que lo dejes plantado. Esa no eres tú.

-Buen punto – acepte.

-Ahora a vestirte – zapateo esperando a que Edward me soltara. El me miro haciendo un dulce puchero, ay se veía tan lindo, más de lo que ya era. Su labio inferior estaba un poco recogido, quería mordérselo. Me pare de puntitas y le di un beso o como quiera que se llamase a eso ya que solo rose ligeramente su labio inferior. El sonrió y se inclinó para apoderarse de mi boca….

Wow… no hay como los besos de reconciliación, necesitados, con hambre, puros y duros… y era nuestro segundo. Un suave y placentero escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras él me tomaba de la cintura; sin vergüenza por tener a Alice de público me levanto y yo me abrace a su cintura con mis piernas. Estábamos a la misma altura y podía besarlo sin inhibiciones, nuestras bocas unidas, nuestras lenguas masajeándose la una con la otra. Estaba en el cielo.

-Ok – carraspeo Alice – ya es hora…

-Aguafiestas – le gritamos Edward y yo. Pero ella tenía razón. Había que cerrar ese capítulo y que mejor que hoy para hacerlo. ¿No hay un famoso dicho que dice "entre más rápido mejor"?, era hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Me baje renegando. Edward se rio de mí y yo le saque la lengua – como si fuera la única – le dije antes de salir disparada del brazo de Alice.

.

-Así que ¿qué hacemos contigo? – la voz de Alice salía de un gran armario lleno de ropa.

-Solo dame un falda sencilla, un par de zapatos negros y una camisa de botones sin cuello – le dije, no quería arreglarme mucho, la verdad no quería arreglarme nada.

-Estás loca – me grito – Ahhh… he encontrado algo sencillo pero hermoso.

Salió del armario mostrando dos piezas. Una falda y una camisa. Ambas en tonos beige pero de diferente intensidad. La camisa de corte romano y de un solo hombro era hermosa, muchísimo y en cuanto a la falda tenía una textura extraña pero el corte en tubo le daba una elegancia salida de la mejor revista de modas.

-Hey no… es demasiado – aparte las piezas de mi vista – no creo que a Edward le guste.

-¿y quien dijo que a Edward le tiene que gustar? Luke va a tener la oportunidad de verte más hermosa y elegante que nunca y cuando termines con él se dará cuenta de lo idiota que fue al no cuidar de tu amor…

-Alice – arrugue la frente – pobre Luke… yo no quisiera herirlo pero debo si quiero ser feliz. Además no creo que se muera de amor.

-Diste en el clavo Bella… ahora a vestirte, el idiota te espera.

- ¿te gusta esa palabra no es así? – me reí.

-Sí, es mi favorita… en especial con Edward pero en general los hombres lo son. – despedazo la camisa que traía encima e instintivamente me cubrí con las manos.

-Eh… Bella, no seas… ya te he visto desnuda y además, somos mujeres.

-Lo sé – le dije sintiéndome más roja que un tomate – pero Edward lee la mente y es muy posible que este leyendo la tuya así que…

- jajajajaja… Bella, tienes razón… ups, lo siento… - se cubrió los ojos con las manos – vístete.

Tome la toalla y me metí al baño, diez minutos después ya refrescada y con la ropa interior puesta salía a la habitación. Se me ocurrió algo.

Ya que estábamos solas en la habitación, vale aclarar, porque ¿privacidad aquí? Quería preguntarle a Alice ciertas cosas que venían rondando mi cabeza desde que llegamos.

-Alice.

-Dime Bella – estaba sentada de espaldas a mí.

- ¿Por qué se están reuniendo los clanes? –esa minúscula duda estaba estorbándome como espina en el dedo.

Suspiro – Bella, tendrás que esperar a que vuelvas para saberlo. Eso es parte de lo que Edward tiene que decirte.

-Ah… ok… - resignada, amarre el último cordón de mis zapatos. – lista.

-Oh Bella, te quedo a la perfección, ahora el cabello.

No sé cómo con todo lo que la pequeña duendecilla me hizo todavía quedaba media hora. Tenía que salir ya para regresar lo más rápido posible.

-Bella, estas linda… si hermosa – me halagaron las pequeñas niñas quienes me miraban bajar de las escaleras.

-Gracias – estaba un poco sonrosada.

-Te guardamos el postre para cuando regreses – sonrieron – esperamos te guste.

-estaré deseando regresar pronto – les dije y ellas comenzaron a dar saltitos emocionadas. Posiblemente era la única que podía probar sus creaciones.

Era extraño que no me hubiera topado con ningún otro vampiro hasta el momento pero posiblemente estén más interesados en su reunión que en presentarse con la insignificante humana que acompañaba a los Cullen. Abrí la puerta. Un mercedes negro me esperaba en la salida.

-Hola Bella – me saludo Carlisle – Jasper y yo te llevaremos.

-Hola Carlisle… ¿Y Edward? – le pregunte desilusionada. Jasper apareció, me sentí un poco mejor.

-Sera más fácil para el si no te ve con Luke – me dijo el ultimo.

-Oh… - asentí y e subí en el asiento trasero. Ellos me imitaron tomando el timón y el asiento de copiloto.

No podía hacer nada más así que cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar suspire y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana. Estaba oscuro pero podía ver claramente que serpenteábamos a través de un Bosque.

Ni idea de donde estaba. Solo sabía que me dirigía hacia Rommer's, un famoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

.

-Te esperamos en el auto – se despidió Carlisle cuando me dejo en la entrada del hotel – suspire.

El lugar era hermoso, como lo decían las diez revistas que habían publicado en diferentes momentos un artículo del lugar. Al fondo en una mesa llena de velas junto a una gran botella de Champan me esperaba Luke, vestido de saco y con una rosa en la mano.

-Hola cariño – me saludo en cuanto llegue – wow… esta despampanante.

-Gracias – sonreí forzadamente.

Él se acercó para darme un beso e instintivamente me senté en la silla. No dejaría que nadie me besara si no era Edward Cullen.

-¿Estas bien? – me dijo al ver que obviamente lo rechazaba.

-Luke – cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos – tenemos que hablar.

Se sentó sin decir nada.

-Hay algo que debo dejarte en claro antes de que la velada continúe – como pude lo mire a los ojos. No sentía nada por él, ni una tan sola pizca de lo que algún día sentí, solo compasión .. y lastima. Y si, un poco de cariño por los años que pasamos juntos. Pero nada mas. Era increíble lo que el verdadero amor podía hacer, Edward era mi todo y ahora sentada viendo a Luke lo volvía a confirmar.

-No sigas – me detuvo – déjame hablar a mi primero – sonrió.

-No Luke, no es conveniente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - me miro fijamente. Me sentí un poco apenada por lo que iba a hacer. Brinque en mi silla al dar el un fuerte golpe en la mesa con los nudillos - ¿Estás terminando conmigo? – se levantó de su silla mientras hacia sus preguntas en voz alta - ¿Por qué?

Me miro triste por un segundo pero luego sus ojos flamearon con fuerza.

-tu y yo nos amamos – me agarro por los hombros – tú me amas, me lo has dicho mil veces.

Intente aflojarme pero no pude- yo no te amo, jamás te amé como crees que lo hice.

Mis palabras funcionaron, al instante sus manos caían a sus costados y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Me levante en el segundo en que me sentí libre.

-pero si he venido hasta acá por ti… Andrea – saco una cajita de su bolsa derecha – quiero casarme contigo. – un anillo de oro con dos piedras brillaba tristemente bajo la luz de las velas.

-lo siento – le dije siento completamente sincera – yo no quiero casarme contigo.

Tiro el anillo a la mesa y yo me asuste. – es por otro ¿verdad? Me fuiste infiel zorra maldita, por eso cambiaste tu número de teléfono, no querías que yo fuera un estorbo.

Quede en shock, el jamás me había hablado de esa manera. Sus palabras me molestaron, tal vez tuviera razón y no quisiera casarme con él porque Edward ahora estaba en mi vida pero eso no le daba derecho a llamarme así.

-Oh, te quedas callada… zorra, ¿Cómo pudiste? – me estaba dando miedo. ¿Dónde estaban Carlisle y Jasper?

- Luke, no es mi intención herirte, pero de verdad no puedo corresponderte si no siento nada por ti, por favor perdóname… te aseguro que encontraras a la mujer adecuada para ti, alguien que te amé incondicionalmente – intente consolarlo con mis palabras. El me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Antes de que me dejes – tomo de mi mano, sentí horrible, un escalofrió recorrió desde mi columna hasta la nuca. – necesito darte unas cosas que te ha enviado tu madre, están en el auto.

No estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero acepte. Caminamos hacia la salida, no había hablado con mi madre y ella era fanática de enviarme cosas de manera sorpresiva. Pero me sentía incomoda, Luke ya no se veía molesto, estaba tranquilo.

-Estas hermosa – me dijo cuando abrió la puerta del restaurante.

-Gracias – le conteste más por educación y lo seguí hasta su auto.

Abrió la puerta trasera, ahí había una caja. Respire, por un momento pensé que…

-Estás loca si crees que vas a ser de alguien más… eres mía oíste – me tomo de las muñecas con fuerza. Quería besarme y yo comencé a patalear para golpearlo en sus partes.

-Jasper… - grite con fuerza – Carlisle.

-¿A quién llamas? ¿Así que me eres infiel con dos? Perra… - tarto de levantarme la falda pero esta era corte tubo y no de dio oportunidad…

-Luke, no hagas esto, tú no eres así… por favor, discúlpame por no amarte pero no cometas un error al hacer esto… Luke – empecé a suplicarle al ver que ninguno de los dos vampiros aparecía.

-Nos vamos – me giro para meterme al auto golpeándome con la puerta en el proceso.

-No, no, no – comencé a sollozar – Luke, déjame ir.

-jamás… ahora serás mi puta – me congele. Esto era horrible. En la vida terminas de conocer a las personas y estaba más que claro que yo no había conocido como era Luke en realidad.

* * *

><p><em>Mis chicas <strong>Alexandra Cullen Hale, karen de Pattinson, YIYITOO, Kary-Axel13, <strong>gracias por incluirme en sus alertas, seguidores y favoritos =D son unos amores!_

_**Wanda** Hola hermosa, gracias por disculparme... Pobre Bella ¿no crees? no se le terminan los problemas... A mi también me encantaron las niñas mientras escribía sobre ellas.. Gracias por tus lindas palabritas duce... me suben el animo en estos dias amargos / =( porque nada tiene sabor / cuidate XD_

_A mi **anonimo**: espero te haya gustado el cap... =D_

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock** Ah, te entiendo, a mi me ha servido mucho mi vieja amiga "la almohada" jajaja con los gritos. Eres maravillosa al tomarte el tiempo de pasarte por aqui y estar al pendiente... un abracito a tu hermanito por cualquier molestia XD_

_**Karen de Pattinson** ¡Lo se! te deje en lo mejor, pero es que hay que mantener la llama del misterio viva jajaja Ed parece bien concho al principio verdad? me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior =D_

_A mi **Guest**: XD No, I´m was not jajajaja, lo se, lo se... snif snif =( mala? no fue mi culpa actualizar tan tarde, pinche gripa hija del maíz ! de verdad que quise actualizar pero no miraba nada de nada la pantalla, apenas y pude mantener mis ojitos abiertos para cuidar a mi sobrinito (porque si, muy enferma, muriéndome y todo pero tenia que cuidarlo, no había nadie mas) espero me entiendas =/_

_**Maru-chan1296 **Ahhhh que bueno para mi... y para ti también, espero seguir con esa buena racha =D_

__**NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19** _tienes mucha razón con Edward, pero sabes como pueden ser los hombres de posesivos a veces o siempre, no se, jajaja... Amy y Emy son un amor de niñas, es posible que las incluya bastante en la historia =D cuídate tu__ también_

_**alicemiranda** Buenno linda, con Rob hubiese sido lindo también quedarse pero pues la idea es esta, ya sabes, chica normal enamorada de un protagonista de libro, badabum, algo pasa y el cosmos se alinea cumpliendo tu sueño de lectora blablabla! =D porue te imaginas la cantidad de chicas-niñas que tienen este sueño ¿verdad? puff perdi la cuenta jajaja_

_mis lectoras fantasmas, mis compañeras de viaje, mis amigas del ciberespacio, mis lectoras presentes y mundo FF en general, gracias por existir y ser parte de mi vida..._

_besitos_


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Hola? no puedo creer que han pasado DOS semanas desde la publicación anterior... MIL Perdones a todas por la indignante tardanza. Solo puedo decir que entre organizacion de cumpleaños y cumpleaños (mama, papa y cuñado) se me ha ido el tiempo de las manos... y ya ni siquiera entro en Internet como antes, últimamente me duelen un poco mis ojitos y parezco mapache (de tanta ojera)... Gracias por su paciencia y su maravillosa constancia... ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado =D**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba siendo la protagonista de una horrible pesadilla. Y solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente: Esta es la vida real, adiós a mi cuento de hadas.<p>

La mano de Luke presionaba mi cuello con fuerza, él había querido que yo sola me metiera al auto pero como no le di opción ahora intentaba desmayarme. Convertirme en una clase de muñeca inmóvil para hacerle más fácil mi transportación a donde sea que quisiera llevarme. Y la verdad me estaba dejando vencer, ya no podía luchar, defenderme. Ya varios minutos habían pasado desde que cometí el error de ir con él hacia su auto y ninguno de los Cullens aparecía. Edward mucho menos.

Siempre he tendido a pensar que si las cosas no pasan es porque verdaderamente no las merezco o simplemente que no son para mí y eso es lo que pensaba en este instante… mi vista comenzó a nublarse… En los cuentos, historias, novelas y hasta en las películas el héroe siempre llegaba a salvar a su damisela en peligro, en el minuto preciso antes de que le hicieran algún daño el malo es vencido y la pareja termina feliz… si, finales perfectos o a veces no tanto pero casi siempre es así.

Era demasiado bueno como para que durara… vamos, en cierto punto mi cerebro jamás acepto que yo fuera la persona correcta. Aquí, ahora, esto es lo que de verdad sucedía… con o sin Edward o los Cullen en mi vida estaba sufriendo como cualquier persona en la vida real. Jamás estuve a salvo de un posible asalto, una agresión sexual o de un asesinato y esta era la prueba más tangible de todas.

No era Bella Swan, no tenía su fuerza, su carácter o su determinación, pero si tenía algo en común además del nombre. Amaba incondicionalmente a Edward Cullen. Y lo amaría después de haber muerto, si es que ese era mi destino ahora.

-Eres mía, eres mía – apenas oía la voz de Luke mientras seguía presionando mi cuello. Ya no tenía fuerza como para levantar mis brazos o responder a sus palabras. Una clase de adormecimiento combinado con una resequedad en mi garganta era lo único que podía distinguir con seguridad. Este era el fin, o el comienzo de mi infierno en la tierra, no lo sabía.

Y así como el sol había salido para mí entibiando mi vida, la oscuridad reclamaba su turno.

.

-Andy, por favor. Despierta, abre los ojos… debes respirar. Jasper, trae mi maletín del auto.

-Suéltenme, déjenme… váyanse de aquí… no tenían que haber aparecido, ella me pertenece…. Desátenme malditos, no saben con quién se han metido, me las van a pagar desgraciados…

-Ya cállate… toma Carlisle.

-Andy, Bella… abre los ojos… no te vayas, no lo hagas… Edward te espera, no lo dejes solo… él te necesita…

-Si Bella, no nos dejes. Alice no me lo perdonaría…. Por favor vuelve, respira….

-Carlisle. Ella no responde, ¿qué hay que hacer? Si Edward se entera… espero que Alice no lo haya visto.

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero parece que no, ella no ha llamado… aun. Escucha su corazón, todavía late, aunque débil pero ella sigue aquí, con nosotros.

-pero ¿será suficiente? Carlisle tú podrías….

-No Jasper, claro que no… una guerra se avecina y ella sería un neófito, sería más complicado protegerla.

-Auxilio…. Auxilio… alguien ayúdeme… policía… me han secuestrado unos locos y quieren matar a mi prometida…

-Jasper… has algo con el… pero no lo mates.

- Lo intentare…

Me sentía amarrada a la negrura a pesar de oír todo a mí alrededor. Carlisle tenía razón, seguía viva… el cuerpo me dolía y sentía la cabeza desprendida de mi cuello.

-Hija… Bella querida… por favor debes perdonarnos… no fue nuestra intención dejarte ahí con ese loco pero debíamos protegerte. Jasper y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos para mantenerte a salvo, pero parece que no fue suficiente, lo siento tanto…. – suspiro - Eres increíblemente invaluable para nuestra familia… lo has sido desde que te vimos por primera vez ya hace un buen tiempo atrás - sus manos frías rosaron mi rostro delicadamente – con tus sonrosadas mejillas y tu vestido esponjado, eras una niña muy adorable y ahora eres una hermosa mujer… valiosa, inteligente, amable, respetuosa, sensata… todo lo que Edward ama está aquí, dentro de ti… - presiono ligeramente su mano sobre mi pecho, en mi corazón - eres más de lo que tú misma te dejas ver. Solo créeme Bella o Andy, como quieras que te llamemos estará bien, todos y cada uno de los Cullen te amamos –lo oí reír quedamente – y mi hijo… tu eres su sol, su centro… querida, el gira alrededor tuyo, suspira solo por ti, sueña despierto contigo… sonríe para ti.

Una lagrima traicionera se deslizo fuera de mi ojo derecho. Y detrás de ella unas más avanzaron hasta empapar ligeramente mi cabello. Nadie jamás me había dicho algo así. Era algo extremadamente singular…

Me replantee todo…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tan influenciada estaba de las cosas negativas como para haberme dejado llevar? ¿Había empezado a creer que en la vida real no existen los finales felices? No, no podía seguir con eso. Todo era real.

No necesitaba otra aclaración del amor que Edward sentía por mí, el me lo había dicho, Alice lo había dicho y ahora Carlisle lo decía. Acaso iba a esperar que cada persona en la tierra me lo gritara para creerlo... No.

Respire como si mi vida dependiera de eso, y de verdad que era así. El ardor en mis pulmones por la falta de oxígeno fue horrible pero pasaría, como cualquier otra herida física pero la culpa de perder a Edward por no luchar, eso, no pasaría nunca.

-Esos es, respira… hazlo lentamente – el apoyo de Carlisle era indispensable.

-los… perdono – le dije una vez recupere el aliento lo suficiente como para que mi voz saliera entendible.

-Gracias – sonrío tranquilo.

-Todo listo Carlisle, ya podemos irnos – la voz de Jasper me hizo sentir aún mejor. Sonaba… satisfecho – que bueno volver a verte Bella.

Sonreí ligeramente y no necesite decirle nada, Jasper sabia como me sentía… era genial no tener que decir todo en voz alta.

-Vámonos de aquí – Carlisle me cargo hasta el auto. Estaba que me moría de la pena pero no iba a rechistar, había decidido aceptar mi destino, este. El que me unía a los Cullen. – tenemos que regresar antes de que Edward y los demás se enteren.

Jasper abrió la puerta de atrás y me subió al auto con delicadeza – ¿Estás cómoda así?

-Sí, gracias – le conteste con mi voz todavía pastosa.

Arranco el auto conduciéndonos a velocidad media por las carreteras de la ciudad, pronto llegaríamos a la entrada del bosque. Y así fue, en menos de cinco minutos viajábamos a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, en otra ocasión estaría aterrada, me da miedo el exceso de velocidad, así había muerto mi abuelo pero ahora, lo que quería era llegar hasta Edward.

-Carlisle, Frena – le grito Jasper con un tono de vos nada relajado.

El chirrido de los frenos y las llantas sobre el pavimento amenazaron con dañarme los oídos hasta que el auto se detuvo por completo. No había luna y las luces del auto apenas alumbraban un poco más de dos metros. Definitivamente no veía nada pero Jasper y Carlisle si, y por la forma en que se miraron no era nada bueno.

-Bella, quédate en el auto un momento… por favor no bajes hasta que Jasper te diga – fueron las palabras de Carlisle antes apagar las luces y salir del auto, Jasper ya estaba afuera a unos metros de él.

No entendí nada, ¿tenía que esconderme de algo para que las luces estuvieran apagadas? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme en el auto? ¿Acaso los Vol…? No pude terminar la pregunta en mi mente. No, por favor. Estaba harta de ser la única con miles de preguntas.

Un sonido estridente me sobresalto asustándome. Era similar a ese sonido característico de los deshuesaderos de autos, cuando estos meten un viejo vehículo a la máquina y este lo comprime quebrando, doblando y aplastando todo a su paso. Me estaba comenzando a dar miedo. Tenía que ver lo que sucedía.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba me acerque hasta el asiento delantero para encender las luces, ya no podía con la curiosidad y no me estaba quieta aunque quisiera, gire la palanca. En un microsegundo me lleve las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. El capo del auto de Carlisle estaba rasgado, como si fuese una hoja de papel a la que le hubieran arrancado una parte. Y yo estaba dentro de él, tenía que salir, debía hacerlo pero mis piernas dejaron de funcionar.

Clin, clin, clin… sonaron los pedacitos de metal caer en el pavimento.

Gire mi rostro hacia el frente obligándome a ver qué pasaba, a lo lejos veía el cuerpo de Carlisle y de Jasper. Los reconocía por su vestimenta, pero entre ellos había alguien más. El posible causante de los daños en el auto. Desde mi distancia y con la minúscula luz que los alumbraba no veía sus rostros.

-Nooo… - grito Carlisle – ella de verdad está ahí. Detente.

Se detuvo, la "persona" que estaba con ellos paro su camino a unos cuantos pasos del auto.

-Oh por… - dije en voz alta. Una vez que la tenue luz del auto alumbro su cara me congele solo por un segundo en el asiento trasero. Era Edward… él había destrozado el capo.

Baje del auto tan aceleradamente que todas las trabas posibles se confabularon en contra mía haciendo más lento el camino. Revente los cordones de mis zapatos a pesar de la poca fuerza que tenía pero necesitaba librarme de esas trampas mortíferas.

Carlisle y Jasper se acercaron en un instante a mí antes de llegar a Edward.

-Bella… es mejor que no te acerques a él – la preocupación en la voz de Jasper era casi palpable.

-Hija, déjanos hablar con el primero – Carlisle puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo en cambio, solo podía ver hacia enfrente, donde él estaba.

-Carlisle, Jasper… por favor… necesito verlo, acercarme a él… por favor – les pedí, en realidad les rogué.

-No se Carlisle, creo que debemos dejarla acercársele. El no respondió con nosotros, tal vez si ve a Bella…. Si entiende que está viva.

-¿Qué? – Se me fue el aliento - ¿el… él cree que estoy muerta?

Ambos asintieron con una mirada triste – ve, pero ten cuidado.

Camine hacia el sintiendo el frio pavimento sobre la planta de mis pies. El frio era real, él era real y en este momento le demostraría a Edward que yo era real, que no me había muerto y que estaba aquí… para él y por él.

Una vez que mis ojos se acomodaron a la luz que daba frente a él pude verlo con claridad. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos más negros que la noche que nos acompañaba y la tristeza en ellos. Parecía un zombi, su cuerpo algo encorvado hacia adentro. Quise llorar, este no era el Edward que conocía. Sentí que mi pecho se ahogaba con el dolor de verlo así, de saber que él estaba sufriendo al pensar que yo había muerto. Quería llorar y lo hice. Minúsculas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos en el momento en que llegue a él.

-Edward, amor… mírame – le dije con voz suave para no asustarlo – soy yo… Bella, Andy…

Levanto la vista pero no me miro.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, soy yo… Bella Andrea Hardgrove… mírame… no estoy muerta – le tome de la mano, él no me rechazo, pero la sentí más fría de lo que jamás creí posible.

Esta vez lo hice, comencé a llorar sin intentar disimularlo – Edward por favor… amor… estoy aquí… - mi voz salía ahogada por combinarse con mi llanto.

¿Qué hacía? El no respondía, no me miraba, ni siquiera salía expresión de su rostro.

-soy la niña de las mejillas rosadas y el vestido esponjado – probé con eso. Era lo único que se me ocurría. El cerró los ojos.

-Mi vestido era blanco con pequeñas flores rosadas. Tenía una cinta en mi cabeza del mismo color de las flores – seguí hablando con la esperanza de recibir otra respuesta de su parte.

-Recuerdo la brisa que cayo ese día y como me negué a subir al auto porque quería sentirme libre, como si la lluvia supiese algo y quisiera decírmelo, pero ella no hablaba y yo me decepcione – presiono la mano que yo le había tomado. Esta me ardió ligeramente.

-Bella… - la voz de Carlisle me asusto. Edward instantáneamente me soltó la mano alejándose de mí unos metros.

-Edward… - le llame, nada – Carlisle…

-Bella, enséñame tu mano – él estaba ya junto a mí.

Levante esta para enseñársela y fue cuando me percate del corte en ella. Estaba sangrando, por eso Edward se había alejado.

Un pequeño pedazo de metal estaba incrustado en ella. Carlisle con cuidado lo jalo hasta liberarme de él. Como era de esperarse un chorro de sangre salió en cuanto la herida fue liberada.

-Bella, amor… perdón, lo siento tanto – la voz adolorida de Edward resonó desde la distancia y oí algo quebrarse. Creo que era… un árbol?

-Edward, no… no te culpes, fue un accidente… - intente acercarme a él pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-primero déjame curarte esa mano. Jasper, mi maletín.

-Aquí lo tienes.

Me anestesio la mano y después de suturar la herida vendo esta como si de una herida de cabeza se tratara. Mientras Edward se movía de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado y a mí me empezaba a poner ansiosa.

-Carlisle es necesario – le dije cuando saco un guante de su maleta.

-Bella, tenemos que disimular el olor a sangre si queremos regresar al castillo, sabes que no estamos muy seguros aquí teniendo tan cerca a los Volturi.

-Cierto, y no todos allá son "vegetarianos" además – le dije para hacer broma del asunto pero al parecer solo a mí me causo gracia. Jasper y Edward arrugaron la frente y Carlisle solo hizo un gesto de lado.

Una vez listo todo Edward se acercó a mí. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a darme pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

-Lo lamento tanto, no quería herirte, es solo que creí que habías muerto y estaba tan enojado que me cegué y quería matar a ese… hombre – jalo la última palabra – ¿podrías algún día de verdad perdonarme?

-Amor, no hay nada que perdonar. Si eso era lo necesario para hacerte reaccionar lo volvería a hacer – lo recosté sobre mi pecho. Parecía un pequeño niño.

Él se acomodó evitando poner todo su peso en mí, pero no importaba. Así estuvimos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. El escuchando mi corazón, quería que le quedara muy claro que estaba viva y yo sintiéndolo aún más cerca de mí.

Me envolvió entre sus brazos una vez que bajamos del vehículo. Pobre auto de Carlisle. Alice apareció en la entrada.

-Oh Bella, perdóname, no lo sabía… no pude ver nada… yo no quería – puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Shhh… Alice, no te preocupes, si lo hubieras sabido nada habría pasado. Lo sé, pero nada es tu culpa. No eres todopoderosa, no lo sabes todo.

Ella asintió aun apenada.

-Edward, llévala a mi habitación, no te encontraras a nadie por ese camino y… mi cuarto tiene de todo para limpiar la herida de Bella.

Asintió. Llevándome en sus brazos hasta la habitación. Me dejo sobre la cama, de la cual yo no tenía tiempo de apreciar y cerró la puerta.

-Buscare ropa más cómoda para ti – me sonroje al ver cómo estaba la ropa que andaba, era extraño que Alice no hubiera dicho nada. Tal vez estaba demasiado avergonzada como para darle importancia a eso, tal vez.

-Edward… - lo llame, él se giró – de verdad… tenemos que hablar.

Presiono el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos en el proceso – sí, debemos hacerlo. Pero primero te dejare para que te vistas.

Dejo sobre la cama unas cuantas prendas y salió.

Ahora estaba a salvo y pronto sabría la verdad… solo esperaba que Edward se sincerara conmigo y me contara todo.

Espere unos minutos, impacientemente, hasta que regreso.

Cerró la puerta como si esperara a que nadie apareciera y se acomodó junto a mí.

-Bella, debo contarte una historia… mi historia y por sobre todo TÚ historia…

* * *

><p>A las maravillosas <strong>victoria benson, Suigintou Miyamoto<strong>, gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas, son unos amores...

**maria loz** Gracias linda... pero llegaron y eso es bueno, muuuy bueno en realidad =D Oh chapulin chapulin que faltas en la historia jajaja... espero este otro cap te haya gustado... y ojala no este en tu lista negra XD cuídate!

**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock** eso de la paliza estaría digno de ver, =( no te conozco pero por tu review suenas como toda una fierecilla jajaja... al final aparecieron los desaparecidos... asi que ni aguantes de compra ni altares =P que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior.. besicos a ti tambien hermosa.

**anonimo** Hay mi anonimo, la soga aprieta pero no ahorca, la pobre Bella sufre un poco, pero vez ya esta bien asi que nervios fuera... gracias por tu rw

**Maru-chan1296** Ahhh que bueno Maru, que te guste me sube el animo, de verdad... gracias linda!

**victoria benson** siento la tardanza, es maravilloso que te encante el fic, escribo por el placer de hacerlo, pero que a personitas especiales como tu les guste mi fic alegran mi dia, lo ilumina... asi qeu gracias por ser parte de ese sol =D

**priyellow** Oh Pri, desgraciado FF que no te ha dejado, pero tu te la has resuelto maravillosamente verdad? grande chica! y concuerdo contigo, pobre Bella, vida de perros que tiene por ratos, pero todo mejora... gracias por tus deseos linda, muy felizmente te digo que ya estoy casi al 100% solo unas molestias de nada por ahi y por alla... Y gracias por lo de escritora favorita, aunque a veces me siento como ¿en serio? ¿llenare el titulo? ¿y si la decepciono? que estres, pero me encanta =D gracias...

**NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19** si, el idiota de luke, que ya tiene su merecido jejeje... los Cullen finalmente llegaron y Edward, bueno, pues si vino verdad?... Y Alice es una sabia... no se porque nunca le hacemos caso jajaja te leo y nos leemos =D

**KaryBella13** Hola cariño, que gusto leerte, y gracias por darme tu opinion a cerca de la historia, que te guste es tan genial... Yeah! los Cullen aparecieron y no se llevaron a Bella...

**karen de Pattinson** Ay lo siento querida (o no? jejeje hay que mantener el _suspense_) los dos perdidos llegaron, _fiu! _nos leemos prontito

_**wanda** _que rw tan intenso bonita, lo lei y luego lo volvi a leer porque me perdi a la mitad jajaja, me sacas una sonrisa cada vez que leo _"genia"_ en tus rws, y dime ¿estas loca? ¿como me voy a olvidar de ti? eres una de mis lectoras mas animadas y super alegres que he tenido el placer de conocer por este mundillo FF... WOW con tu segundo rw, temi por luke, es serio, hasta me compadeci de el... esa energia justiciera tuya es barbara =D

alicemiranda si me entendiste... y por suerte los perdidos llegaron a tiempo asi que la pobre Bella esta bien =D gracias por tu rw

_Hola y gracias a mis lectores fantasmitas que actualización tras actualización me acompañan en esta historia_

_**PD**: ¿les gusta que les conteste por aqui los rws? me toma mucho mas tiempo el contestar uno por uno a cada una pero si prefieren que deje aqui solo para la historia, pues como deseen... Me encanta contestar a lo que escriben porque es nuestra platica, pero solo quiero hacerles la lectura mas comoda... ustedes diran, me encantaria saber que piensan..._

_cuidance y Besicos_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todas (os) aqui les dejo el capitulo laaargo que escribi =D creo que mas de alguna lo recuerda, aunque le he quitado como dos paginas de blablabla asi que espero sea mas satisfactorio al leerlo... Por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo contestar sus rws (tengo que hacer la cena)**

**asi que solo les digo... a leer**

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado por fin, lo sabría todo. Cada pregunta que yo me había hecho y posiblemente muchas preguntas que otras personas se habrán hecho serian contestadas… y yo era la única que iba a conocer las respuestas. Sonreí internamente por ese hecho.<p>

Como un relámpago la tristeza se apodero de su rostro y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo del cual me había enamorado tanto; me miraba fijo pero lo sentía tan lejos de mí. Parecían dos perfectas joyas sin vida: vacías. Me sentí impotente. Las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron ligeramente hacia abajo.

-mi vida era la cosa mas horrible de todos los tiempos – reprimí de mi rostro el golpe de dolor que vino con sus palabras – el nivel de tristeza en que me había sumido – sonrío sin gracia – las personas con un alto nivel de depresión eran felices en comparación conmigo, estaba solo… claro que he vivido muchos años con mis padres y mis hermanos pero… pero no es lo mismo. ¿No sé si entiendes?

Asentí lentamente intentando ver mas allá de lo que de verdad quería demostrarme. Estaba parado frente a mí como una estatua, hermosa, suavemente jale de su mano para sentarlo en la cama de frente a mi.

Eso fue en… - le dije para que siguiera hablando

Muchos años atrás – contesto sin responder a mi pregunta de manera concreta. Suspiro con fuerza.

-Amor, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?... se que te he dicho Bella muchísimas veces, pero entiendo que te incomoda si te llaman de esa manera…. ¿Prefieres Andrea o Andy? – sonrío frustrado y yo estaba sin palabras. Me había tomado desprevenida – nunca se contigo.

Sonreí, saliendo de mi letargo. De todo lo que quería escuchar no se me paso por la cabeza que me diría tal cosa.

-Edward… - puse mi mano buena sobre su mejilla, el cerro los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos. Aun no brillaban pero ya no estaban tan vacios – me fastidiaba ese nombre cuando a los trece años supe que me habían llamado así por una apuesta que habían hecho mis padres con sus amigos, pero lo deje pasar… mas o menos. Luego… – torcí mis labios. Estaba algo avergonzada por lo que le iba a decir a continuación – cuando… cuando Stephanie Meyer publico los libros y yo los leí me molesto ese nombre porque yo… yo quería ser ella - arrugue la frente al recordarlo, Edward no me interrumpió – yo quería ser la Bella que ella había inventado, quería que alguien me amara con la incondicionalidad que describía en ellos, quería valer tanto para alguien como - me sentí sin aliento.

Sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba, una sonrisa muy disimulada pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa alegre.

-¿entonces? – pregunto.

-hmm… entonces desde el momento en que finalmente entendí que ella era… yo –confesé viéndolo a los ojos. Estos comenzaron a iluminarse y me sentí feliz – cada una de mis molestias desapareció al instante. Ya no me incomoda. Es mas, soy feliz cada vez que tú me llamas de ese modo. Solo… - me calle.

-¿pasa algo? – sus manos levantaron mi mentón buscando una respuesta en mi mirada. Hizo un gesto extraño.

-No, nada – mentí. El me miraba, más que curioso, preocupado. Eso me pudo.

-Bueno, es solo que a veces no puedo evitar compararme con ella, es raro si decimos que yo soy la razón de su existencia – ambos sonreímos – pero no puedo evitarlo, todo esto es tan reciente, tan nuevo para mi.

Acuno mi rostro en sus manos acercándome un poco al suyo – pero si Bella eres tú… - casi susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí hasta depositar un suave y casto beso en mis labios. Su recorrido fue tortuoso… y placentero. El suspiro y yo ya flotaba.

-Bella… - dijo mi nombre tan lentamente que creí que estaba imaginándomelo.

-mmm… - no pude armar palabra. Estaba embobada con su increíble belleza y el dulce timbre de su voz.

- ¿tienes hambre? – me separo de el. Renegué. Tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Siempre lograba desconcertarme.

-Eh… - comenzó a levantarse y lo agarre de su mano.

-No, no te vayas…dijiste que hablaríamos

La verdad quería que me volviera a besar. _Bella_ – me reprendí mentalmente.

La desesperación en mi voz lo hizo reír. Al fin ese canto dulce salía de sus labios.

-Bella, no me voy - beso mi mano – solo voy a abrir la puerta.

Lo solté e hizo lo que me había dicho. En ese instante dos cabecitas aparecían en un lado de la puerta.

-Hola Bella…. Hola, hola – sonrieron las dos señoritas.

-Te traemos el postre… Emmett quería usarlo de proyectil, así que tuvimos que vigilarlo hasta que regresaras.

-Oh, gracias. Amy, Emy… se me antoja un montón

La verdad no era mentira. No había comido nada desde ya hace varias horas. Ambas niñas salieron danzando de regreso a la puerta y regresaron en cuestión de segundos empujando un carrito lleno de comida.

-Gra… gracias – les dije insegura y todavía con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro. Edward me regalo una de sus miradas consoladoras. Girándose en dirección a las niñas les pidió que se retiraran.-

-Pero, pero, pero! – se quejaron - ¿Como vamos a saber si le gusta lo que trajimos?

Edward Resoplo – está bien, pero solo un momento.

-Siiiiiii - cantaron.

-Ok, le daré un mordisco a cada cosa y luego les digo lo que pienso ¿les parece bien?

Trate de ocultar mi asombro. Felices las dos niñas asintieron sentándose, en realidad lanzándo sobre la cama. Quede viendo a Edward extrañada. El mantenía la mirada precavida como si en cualquier momento pensara tomar a esas linduras de sus hermosos cabellos si hacían algo mal. Modulo un "lo siento" con sus labios.

En cuanto a mí, esto me tenia de lo mas perdida, era todo tan confuso. En los libros, los vampiros se acercaban a Bella con toda desconfianza y precaución pero conmigo era todo tan diferente, si ya me aceptaban por completo no me preocupaba, mejor para mí. Era emocionante.

Pero tan pronto como lo analice bien decidí reventar esa burbuja de felicidad. Estaba basando mi teoría en la aceptación que tenia de estas dos niñas y de Alice, no podía decir lo mismo de Rosalie o los demás miembros de la familia Cullen. Es verdad, había sido muy fácil con Carlisle… y hasta con Jasper, pero desde entonces ellos habían desaparecido. Si, se que era por la conversación pendiente entre Edward y yo, pero aun así… tenía dudas. La respuesta la tendría una vez que estuviera rodeada de los vampiros que se encontraban reunidos en algún lado de esta "casa".

Probé los ocho postres que había en el carrito. Cada vez que agarraba uno las niñas saltaban felices sobre la cama y empezaban a hablar como loras, Edward se crispaba un poco pero no hacia nada mas que observarlas desde lejos con el rostro serio.

No podía negarlo, estaban increíblemente deliciosos. El hecho de no poder probarlo no significaba que no pudieran hacerlo bien. Les felicite animosamente cada uno de ellos. Sus sonrisas: amplias, brillantes y llena de esos perfectos y afilados dientes se abrían un poco más con cada palabra que yo les decía.

-A estado genial - se gritaron entre si – todavía no sabemos como te puede gustar todo eso pero nos ha encantado verte comértelos.

-Ahhh… volvieron a gritar, emocionadas. Yo ni siquiera quería ver a Edward. Demasiada efusividad por parte de las niñas no creo que fuese muy de su agrado.

-Amy…

-Si Emy

- Debemos ver que le haremos a Bella mañana.

-Siiii –Sus vocecitas acampanadas llenaron la habitación.

Me asuste un poco y Edward lo noto. Se veía algo fastidiado, pero no entendía la razón. Varias veces había sonreído cuando yo decía alguna de mis ocurrencias.

-bueno, bueno… ya fue suficiente – les dijo a ambas apuntando hacia la puerta con su dedo.

-Oh, cierto… la gran charla – dijo Emy. _Pues__claro_ hablo mi vocecita interior _aquí__no__hay__secretos._

-Adiós Bella, pasa una linda noche – se despidieron ambas.

-Y dale un beso de buenas noches a Edward, parece necesitarlo – grito Amy antes de desaparecer por la puerta cerrándola en el camino.

-¿necesitas un beso? – le pregunte mientras mi rostro se iba coloreando. Ese último comentario me había traído tanto risa como pena – no me había dado cuenta.

El hizo una muy graciosa mueca con sus labios. _No rías, no rías…_ - me pedí.

- Si lo necesitas. Sabes… - extendí mis brazos para que se acercara a mi – no debes ni siquiera pedírmelo o pensar en dármelo… mis besos son y siempre serán tuyos. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Mmm… de ahora en adelante, Si – contesto sereno, hermoso… muy hermoso.

-Quieres algo mas – pregunto.

Negué con la cabeza – quiero seguir donde nos quedamos.

El se acerco a mí. Tomo mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Bueno, solo los dedos de mi mano derecha ya que los de la izquierda seguían enguantados. Me miro directo con sus hermosos ojos y sonrío.

-Isabella Swan eres tu – me dijo como si fuera la gran bomba. Claro que eso era Wow y todo lo que conllevaba, pero ya lo sabía. Lo mire mal. Aunque no sabia cuando llegaría a creérmelo de verdad.

-No, eso no… - hice un mohín. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿no era eso de lo último que hablamos? – contesto con cara de inocencia que casi, pero no, casi me la trago.

-Edward… -le regañe – sabes de lo que hablo.

Que fácil cambiaban las emociones y los pensamientos.

Su postura volvió a ser rígida, fría. Este "hombre" era todo un camaleón en cuanto a los estados de ánimo, entendía muy bien a la Bella del libro… ah, pero si soy yo.

Me enfurruñe ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así? Yo estaba aquí con él.

-No me gusta cuando haces eso – solté.

-¿hacer qué?

-Te vuelves tan frio, no me gusta – el suspiro.

-Bella, mi piel es fría - ¿Qué? Si esa era una clase de broma bien disimulada por su parte no me causo gracia. Él lo noto – no te preocupes, son solo viejos recuerdos.

-Pero te pones muy triste y perdido… y además siento como si te fueras aunque te tenga a mi lado.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla.

-No te vayas – tome de su bello y frio rostro – no te vayas de mí, de ninguna forma.

Sonrío por cortesía, eso me dolió. Sus ojos seguían tristes.

-Lo intentare.

-no, no quiero eso… Prométemelo

Suspiro con fuerza – lo prometo.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿Puedes contarme la historia sin ponerte triste? – la respuesta era obvia pero no quería ver eso. Deseaba que me dijera "si, Bella… todo es color pastel y melodías alegres"

-No lo sé Bella – Mi corazón se encogió – tus recuerdos se ven diferentes que los míos. Es como si los vieras a través de un charco sucio y borroso, no es así para nosotros.

No supe que decir, así que le sonreí – Amor, cada vez que nosotros… los vampiros – una sombra pasó por su rostro ¿no le gustaba esa palabra? – recordamos algo es como si lo volviéramos a vivir, así de claro es.

Abrí la boca ligeramente. Estaba… sin aliento. Aquello era, interesante y a la vez desgraciadamente triste. Una guerra comenzó a desatarse en mi interior. Mi parte infinitamente curiosa me rogaba que averiguara toda la historia de Edward y lo que con el venia pero la otra parte de mi, esa que era mi conciencia me gritaba que dejara las cosas así; que no lo hiciera sufrir más de lo que había sufrido ya. Quería reventar, esas dos vocecitas no me dejaban concentrarme.

Mi conciencia gano.

-No es necesario que me cuentes nada - hable bajo.

- ¿no quieres saberlo? – Pregunto contrariado por mis palabras - ¿de verdad?

¿Qué le contestaba? No podía mentirle, era Edward de quien estábamos hablando.

Así que me rendí – la verdad… si quiero… pero no si eso te hace daño. Edward, no quiero que revivas todos los años de tristeza de nuevo… - suspire – Alice puede contármelo después, si a ella no le afecta… también.

Me miro con ternura. La dulzura que irradiaban sus ojos… simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

-Amor, no te preocupes –iba a negar – Además… no todo es tan triste, de verdad.

Ay Bella, Bella, Bella… piensa. Y lo hice, por más de un minuto discutí conmigo misma y llegue a una conclusión.

-Está bien... si tengo que oírlo, me gustaría saberlo todo de tus labios. Tu eres quien lo vivió en carne propia… tu sabes todos los detalles.

Aunque no quería verlo a los ojos lo hice. Estaba siendo demasiado inaguantable saber todo el dolor que tuvo y que yo fui parte de él.

-Si, soy yo… - respondió con un deje de orgullo y tristeza entremezclada. ¿Por qué? Solo se limito a verme. Sentí el torrente sanguíneo de mi cuello subir hasta mis mejillas ¿mis cachetes podrían explotar por el exceso de sangre? – _Tonta_ – Nunca me sentí cómoda cuando alguien me miraba fijamente, siempre preferí la invisibilidad. Otra cosa que tenía en común con _Isabella_.

Estaba ¿contemplándome? Me sentí un bebe recién nacido cuando es visto por su mama por primera vez.

La imagen se dio vuelta, ahora yo contemplaba a una hermosura de ojos castaños y cabellera cobriza. Era mi bebe, lo sentía en mis entrañas, en todo mi ser. Jamás me había preocupado por pensar en hijos. No, no es que no los deseara, solo me sentía muy joven para eso… pero ahora ¿los tendría? ¿Existiría Renesme en mi vida? La añoraba, sentí un vacío en mis brazos.

Mmm… Renesme, tendría que buscarle otro nombre, ese a estas alturas ya no es único.

-_Bella__concéntrate_ – hablo mi otro yo – _una__cosa__a__la__vez…__paso__a__paso._

Volví a sus ojos y ahí estaba, tan increíblemente bello y perfecto.

-Eres tan hermosa – me tomo por sorpresa, creí que se iba a quedar ahí como estatua por el resto del día. Rozo mi rostro con sus fríos dedos desde mi frente hasta la comisura de mis labios. Un sutil pero increíble cosquilleo iba surgiendo con cada milímetro de piel que me tocaba. El frío ardía de una manera deliciosa. El sonrío y yo me quede sin aire.

Flotaba.

-_Hey!_- Me grito la loca en mi cerebro. De verdad debía ponerle nombre – _tu__¿hermosa?__Si__como__no_– sonrío cínica. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Bonita, tal vez.

-¿Qué has dicho? – mi caballero andante, mi héroe, mi perfecto e increíble amor me miraba serio. ¿Había pensado en voz alta? Oh oh… rayos.

-Naada…

-Amor! – me reprocho. Uh… que feo que use _esa_ palabra con _ese_ tono. Hubiese preferido un: Bella! o Andrea!... algo normal.

Ni modo. Lo mire con cara de niño esperando una inmensa reprimenda.

-De verdad, eres hermosa. Más allá de eso, gloriosa, perfecta… - se fue acercando a mí con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Ah Oh… lindo, lindo pero… alto.

- A claro – resople – a pesar de mis simples ojos tristes, dos pares de círculos simplones. Oh y no olvidemos mis desproporcionados labios y mi estructura ósea sin nada de carácter y no podemos dejar atrás las ojeras Edward, las ojeras – señale esas no poco notorias manchas bajo mis ojos – Ash, y mi cuerpo… le falta algo de forma – Edward arrugaba su pálida frente con cada palabra mía.

-¿Terminaste?

-Oh, claro que no – la burra volvía al trigo – te puedo dar todo un discurso de más de una hora a cerca de todos mis defectos físicos… y psicológicos – sonreí burlona – hay demasiado que me avala a contradecirte.

-Creo que al fin he encontrado algo que no quiero que me digas – sonrío con ganas, torcí mi boca. Se veía más hermoso así que no pude enojarme con él. Además ¿porque debería? – no importa la forma en que me quieras vender lo contrario a mis palabras. Nadie puede verte mejor que yo… ni siquiera tu misma.

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho. Edward es demasiado parcial y en definitiva esta era una confirmación de eso.

-y no, no soy parcial – fui demasiado transparente, el leyó mi reacción. No podía leer mi mente. Un alivio – puedes estar muy segura de eso.

-¿Soy hermosa? – Oh vanidad, dulce veneno. El asintió. Y yo me infle un poquito.

-¿A pesar de no tener una piel perfecta? ¿A pesar de todas las cicatrices y los puntitos de la varicela?

-Si – dijo seguro – a pesar de todo eso.

Se acerco a mí y me beso despacio. Desde mi frente hasta mis hambrientos labios. ¿Quién dijo que la gravedad cero no se da en la tierra? Mentirosos.

Sin soltarme comenzó a tocar mi rostro con una de sus manos.

- recuerdo el día en que tu madre supo que tenías varicela, aunque yo lo supe de inmediato – comenzó a susurrar en mi oído – eras tan pequeña. Apenas habías entrado a mi vida, tenias seis.

-Cuéntame la historia – le pedí con voz temblorosa. Su aterciopelada voz y la gelidez de su aliento al rosar mi oreja me tenían embobada. El sonrió sobre mis labios.

-Y esta cicatriz – toco mi ceja izquierda ignorando mi petición, las lucitas de colores en mi cerebro no me dejaban coordinar mi reclamo – tenias catorce y paseabas en bicicleta con tu hermana. No se como no viste esa roca en el camino, tu hermana lo hizo… niña distraída – me abrazo mas a el – quería evitar que cayeras, pude haberlo hecho al ver tu trayectoria. Pero había demasiada gente, demasiada… estaba frustrado y con el corazón en un hilo ¿Y si caías mal? ¿Y si tu cabeza golpeaba con la roca? Miles de preocupaciones amor… no tienes idea.

-Nnn… no paso nada – intente consolarlo cuando coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No eres buena mentirosa Bella, no conmigo… y menos al ser yo testigo.

Jugué nerviosa con mis dedos.

- ver tu rostro hincharse con cada segundo que pasaba… tu hermoso y delicado rostro – me beso la cara por todos lados – y no ser capaz de poner mis manos frías para aliviarte un poco.

-Shh… eso ya paso – acaricia su suave y broncínea cabellera. El suspiro.

-Y esto – con su dedo índice toco la cicatriz en mi boca, en mi labio inferior – no podía creer lo terca que eras y tan pequeña… - sonreí culpable – caerte de la misma forma dos veces es todo un caso, pero llegar a una tercera y cuarta vez… solo tu amor, solo tu.

Sonaba indignado y su ceja izquierda se erguía orgullosa.

-Es que, es que estaba… aburrida – fue mi respuesta y era cierto.

-lo se – sonrío de lado. Uy, me muero – pero dejémoslo así.

-Esta claro que debería sentirme incomoda y hasta asustada porque sepas tanto de mi. Me estuviste espiando, ya me doy cuenta…

-No, espiando no – dijo algo apenado.

-¿Echando un ojo entonces?

-Cuidándote amor… tu guardaespaldas secreto.

Contuve la risa.

-Bueno, lo que fueses… me alegra que haya sido así.

-Pero no pude cuidarte como quería y… como debía – bajo la mirada. Claro como el agua eso le seguía molestando.

-No importa, siempre estuviste conmigo y eso es maravilloso.

Edward arrugo su frente y un aire gris recorrió su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte al mismo tiempo que intentaba en vano alisar la pequeñas arruga de su frente.

-No siempre estuve contigo Bella.

-Oh…

No supe que mas decir. Ni siquiera que pensar sobre eso.

El volvió a su mutismo, pero ahora esquivaba mi mirada. Parecía más ensimismado en sus pensamientos que otra cosa y por la expresión en su rostro no eran nada alegres.

Me negué a oír esa vocecita interior que quería hacer todo un drama del asunto. Era pura estupidez… pregunta ¿Por qué a veces tú eres tú peor enemigo?

-_por__tus__inseguridades…_ - me dije sin necesidad de otra respuesta.

Sacudí las pulgas de mi cabeza.

-Cuéntame la historia – le pedí. Puse mi mano en su frío rostro y lo mire directo a los ojos – háblame del día en que supiste de mí… por favor.

Asintió con lentitud, luego deposito un beso en la palma de mi mano después de haberla tomado entre las suyas.

-Lo recuerdo… - comenzó.

Le sonreí. Ambos sobre la cama nos acomodamos para hablar tranquilamente. En mi caso claro esta, todas sabemos que Edward no lo necesita. Tome una almohada y la apoye sobre el respaldar para luego recostarme sobre ella.

-Era un 27 de febrero de 1990… - dijo luego de cerciorarse que estuviese bien – en ese momento vivíamos en Forks – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro e internamente como niña descubriendo un secreto me dije cantando: "yo se porque, yo se porque", ahora sabia porque Forks salía en el libro, además de lo obvio – Jasper y Emmett estaban hartos de mi mal humor y mi muy voluble temperamento… aunque en los últimos meses a excepción de Jasper y por consiguiente Alice no sabían que me hundía aun mas en mi propia amargura.

Yo intentaba no hacer gestos de dolor, molestia o tristeza por la forma en que sus palabras salían vacías y su rostro se contraía como si el sufrimiento siguiera ahí. Pero me era titánicamente imposible, así que me ensañe en mis dedos para intentar distraer el sentimiento. Casi en vano, pero era algo.

-La vida era… peor que monótona – Edward hablaba sin quitarme los ojos de encima, su mirada, no podía descifrarla y eso me ponía peor – todo había perdido el color, los días eran un borrón en blanco y negro… ni la música, ni cazar me llamaban. Emmett sin embargo intentaba tentarme al describir el sabor de un puma o un león… su constante "Hey Edward, hermano… he visto un par de "animales" dignos de una buena chupada" – negó con su cabeza sacudiéndola hacia los lados en un característico "tenia que ser Emmett". Yo en cambio estaba con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro, esas palabras le daba demasiado a la imaginación, a mi imaginación… Uhg…

-Sentía que me faltaba algo – siguió – y claro que sabia lo que era.

Me miro con devoción. Mis mejillas comenzaron a colorarse y el rápido palpitar en mi corazón era el ritmo para que mi loca interior hiciera su baile de la victoria.

Coloco su mano sobre este sintiéndolo palpitar. El sonrío y yo fui feliz por darle lo que quería, lo que necesitaba… lo que buscaba: a mí.

-Se siente tan bien… poder sentirte, tocarte – se acerco a mis labios, la cama se hundió un poco y sin necesidad de mi esfuerzo mi cuerpo se inclino hacia el. Los fríos-duros-esponjados labios de _mi_Edward rozaron milímetro a milímetro los míos. La sensación fue extraña y extrasensorial a la vez. Mi tibio jadeo calentaba ligeramente sus labios por lo que la temperatura de estos sobre los míos no fue tan fría como en otras ocasiones, casi casi lo sentí "Humano".

-Oír tu voz llamándome… y no de la forma en que lo hacías cuando pensabas en mi con el libro en la mano – arrugo su frente – me incomodaba que estuvieras enamorada del ideal que Stephanie había creado de mi y no de mi propia persona… y de que hablar cuando te vi un día suspirar por… Robert Pattinson – se sacudió como si tuviera escalofríos. Yo me quería reír de todo pero no era el momento. Apreté mis labios con fuerza y seguí escuchándolo.

-Me sentí igual… Noooo, que mentira. Me sentí millones de veces mejor de lo que se sienten Carlisle y Esme entre si, o Alice y Jasper y hasta… Rosalie y Emmett. Estaba tan solo… hasta que me encontraste y te encontré.

-Shh… ya no mas. Nunca jamás.

Bese la mano que tenia entrelazada con la mía. El olio mi mano herida.

-Mmm… ya esta mejor.

Afirme con una sonrisa. La verdad ya no me dolía, sin embargo comenzaba a picar.

-Me estoy desviando ¿Verdad? – hablo luego de un momento.

-Na… solo un poquito – le dije quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, lo siento – sonrío apenado – como iba diciendo, mis hermanos se hartaban de mi por ratos pero aun así intentaban no dejarme solo. Trataban de distraerme con cualquier cosa y créeme cuando te digo que la frase "cualquier cosa" en manos de Emmett era una catástrofe.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo en acción – me burle.

-Créeme, no lo querrías. Emmett puede ser demasiado idiota para su propio bien… o el tuyo.

-Así que… ¿Qué paso?

-Alice comenzó a actuar extraño la mañana de ese día… iba y venía de un lado a otro arreglando cada cosa en su camino, era agotador tan solo verla. Y eso que nosotros no nos cansamos – un brillo burlón apareció en sus ojos. Levante mis cejas.

- por un momento trate de leer en su mente que era lo que la tenia de esa manera pero ella sabe como bloquearme… esa cosilla insolente pensaba en Jasper y nadie más.

_¿Qué__sabia__Alice?_ – Me pregunte - _¿Acaso__ella…?_ Me lo pensé un momento mientras jugaba con los dedos fríos de Edward.

- Recuerdo haber resoplado molesto… Bella, amor ¿estás bien? ¿Voy demasiado rápido? – Pregunto al notarme distraída - ¿acaso he dicho o hecho algo mal?

-No, no… todo está bien, solo estaba pensando

-¿Puedo saber el que? – pregunto amablemente, con un tono de "si no quieres no me cuentes" Oh, fue tan dulce.

-Es solo que… me preguntaba si, si Alice me había visto ya.

Respiro. Parecía aliviado.

-SI, lo hizo. Pero no lo supe hasta después.

-Mmm… - mi cerebro se desconecto. Así que esa fue mi respuesta más coherente. Por dentro, ya que todos ahora me llaman Bella mi yo interior será Andy. Pensé haciendo un paréntesis.

Me sentí desilusionada y muy triste. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en aparecer? Si desde ese entonces yo ya estaba en su vida ¿Por qué no venia él a la mía? Había perdido tantos años sin compartir con él ¿Por qué? Edward acaricio mi rostro. No podía esconderle mi tristeza, pero el aunque quiso preguntarme la razón de mi estado actual, cuando lo vi a los ojos no dijo nada. Creo que la pregunta estaba clara en mi rostro.

¿Por qué Edward, porque hasta ahora?

¿Por qué jamás apareciste en mi vida antes?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Suspiro y siguió hablando. Andy se recogió en un rincón de mi corazón. Habían demasiadas preguntas y las respuestas llegarían. Así que deshice mi expresión y seguí como si nada… o era lo que me decía mentalmente.

-Alice comenzó a llamarnos diciendo que debíamos ir al parque, que era necesario parecer una familia normal o sino comenzarían a vernos raro y no mucho tiempo después el pueblo tendría una fijación sobre los Cullen, es decir, sobre los Masterson, y las suposiciones comenzarían… se supone que ese es mi trabajo – estaba serio – pero con mi comportamiento en ese momento ni siquiera me desenvolvía bien en mi papel de vigilante, así que molesto por el hecho de salir y también por mi descuido me deje arrastrar hasta el parque de Forks.

-¿Masterson? – lo mire interrogante.

-Si, por seguridad solo somos Cullen entre los de nuestra clase. Ya han pasado cuarenta años desde que alguien nos llamo por ese apellido.

-Oh, entiendo. Continua.

Yo escuchaba atentamente pero a la vez forzaba a mi cerebro intentando recordar todo ese día.

-Había mucha gente, en especial madres con sus hijos y uno que otro padre junto a ellos. La sensación al estar ahí fue… horrible. Sentir la impotencia por no poder tener una familia, porque eso es imposible para nosotros, pero ni siquiera… una pareja, me estaba consumiendo.

Me dolió. Me lo imagine con el rostro contraído y triste al ser tan desdichado. Tenia una idea de cómo luciría, recordé su rostro de hace un par de noches cuando el creyó que yo, que yo ya no estaba viva. Demasiado.

-Edward – le llame tan bajo que por un segundo creí, ingenuamente, que no me había escuchado - ¿Por qué dijiste "nunca"?

Me miro confundido. Sostuvo los ojos sobre los míos mientras mis palabras le iban develando lo que quería decir en ellas y luego bajo la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzado de algo. Su reacción me preocupo.

-Eh… bueno, yo… yo – parecía nervioso. Nunca Edward había tartamudeado. Ahora si que estaba inquieta.

-Tu… - le dije esperando que continuara.

Cerró sus ojos y movió los labios, parecía hablar con el mismo. Me mordí la uña del dedo gordo, esperando. Los nervios, Oh mis nervios… ¿tan malo era?

-Antes de que todo esto sucediera, antes de encontrarte… - me miraba a los ojos con una expresión extraña – Salí… salí en búsqueda de alguien a quien amar.

Jadee…

-Tu… acaso tu… - gemí con dolor – bueno… si soy… justa, creo… creo que esta… bien… si lo pienso… ¿Por qué no… lo ibas a hacer?

Cada palabra fue un trago de mi propia bilis.

-Noooo…. No, no, no – tomo mi rostro con ambas manos cuando desvíe la mirada intentando esconder una lagrima traicionera – no m…

No escuche lo último. Esto era una estupidez de mi parte. La picazón en los ojos, las lagrimas, la presión ahogadora en el pecho. ¿Por qué debía molestarme el hecho que Edward hubiese estado con otra antes de encontrarme a mí? Ni siquiera sabía que existía y el sobre todos merece ser feliz. Además, yo no era ninguna santa y él lo sabe muy bien y aunque solo estoy conjeturando parece no molestarle… mucho. Que sandez de mi parte ¿Dónde está la igualdad?

-Bella… - suspiro con fuerza trayéndome de vuelta – no dejes volar tu imaginación – me miro con dulzura y yo, quería llorar – te vas muy lejos amor…

- ¿Ah? – lo mire. Andy revoloteaba en mi interior esperanzada.

Edward sonrío. Beso mis ojos limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas que hacían olas en mis ojos. Yo respire con lentitud hasta que deje de hipar.

-Mira, te lo explicare – me miro precavido – pero no pienses, solo escucha. No quiero que te aflijas sin razón.

Levante una ceja.

- niña boba… sabia que me estaba metiendo en un lío al decírtelo… pero no quiero mentiras o secretos entre nosotros así que…

-Lo se, yo tampoco – le sonreí.

Daba gracias que no había espejo cerca de mi. Estaba más que segura que parecía Rudolf en este momento y no quería lloriquear por mi mala apariencia enfrente de Edward.

-Cuando te dije que… Sali en busca de alguien a quien amar, no lo decía como lo hacen las "personas normales" – arrugue mi frente sin comprender – sino de una manera diferente.

-No entiendo – cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Bueno, un hombre "normal" – resalto la última palabra – prueba teniendo varias novias o relaciones antes de creer haber encontrado a la indicada… si es lo que buscan. Yo, yo no lo hice así.

-Entonces – hable algo picada por su lentitud. Parecía niña con comienzos de berrinche.

Intento no reírse de mi desesperación, pero una de sus comisuras lo traiciono elevándose lo suficiente a mi vista. Resople.

-Bella, yo conozco muy bien la conexión entre Alice y Jasper, la de todos en mi familia. La manera en que parecen encajar entre ellos como pareja. Sabia que buscar… mas o menos que esperar.

-Ah… Oh… - vaya, que elocuente. ¿Pero que iba a decir?

Sentí los ojos de Edward analizándome -¿Qué?

-Nada - respondió olvidando el tono un poco amargo de mi pregunta.

Increíblemente… comencé a sollozar. ¿Pero que diantres me pasa?

-Bella, amor ¿Qué sucede? - en un pestañear estaba sobre el regazo de Edward y el me mecía suavemente para consolarme.

-No lo se – dije entre lágrimas – esto es ridículo, yo soy ridícula…

-No digas eso, no es cierto – beso mi frente – Amor, si te he ofendido de alguna manera y no quieres decírmelo, solo por favor perdóname.

-No has hecho nada malo – le dije restregando mi nariz sobre su camisa – soy yo, no se que me pasa, es tan vergonzoso.

-No, mi hermosa niña, no debes avergonzarte de nada conmigo – comenzó a arrullarme.

-Ummm... – se sentía tan bien. Los fuertes brazos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo abrazándome como pudiera quebrarme o desaparecer – _y puedes_ – me recordó Andy. La suavidad en su toque, la dulzura en su arrullo. Me comencé a sentir mas animada.

Un cómodo estado se instalo entre los dos. El ligero vaivén y la tonada ayudaron mucho.

-¿Estas cantando? – le pregunte tontamente, es obvio que si. Es Edward. -¿Qué cantas?

Levante mi rostro para verlo.

-Si, tu nana – sonrío complacido – bueno, la primera en realidad.

Siempre sentada sobre su regazo me acomode para verlo mejor -¿la primera?

-Si – parecía emocionado.

-¿Y cuantas nanas tengo?

-Nanas… mmm… cinco – lo mire con cara de ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – composiciones, te he hecho veinte.

-Ah… - dio un gritito. Edward se limito a asentir.

-¿veinticinco? ¿Tengo veinticinco? – Si – Eso es… Wow… es genial – comencé a besarlo por todo el rostro, la emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo. Edward relajo la postura, no me di cuenta cuando se había crispado pero me alegro que ya no este así.

Me acomode, tenía que portarme bien.

-Déjame adivinar - hable aun con la agitación en mi voz. Me retorcí el labio entre los dientes mientras pensaba, a profundidad - ¿una por cada año que tengo? Ah que si…

Sonrío de lado. Se veía tan increíblemente guapo – técnicamente se podría decir que si, pero como tenias ya cinco años cuando te encontré, No.

Hice un ligero puchero.

- Escribí las nanas para diferentes ocasiones.

-Explícate.

- Como te dije, son cinco nanas – asentí - una y la primera de todas la hice para consolarte, para borrar tus tristeza…

-Oww… Edward, eso es… eres tan especial amor – acaso podía ser mas perfecto.

-Gracias… - beso mi mano como buen caballero – la segunda es para – sonrío con picardía ¿Um…? – tus rabietas. Cuando estas enojada, molesta o furiosa.

- Ja, ja… que gracioso señor Cullen – le saque la lengua. No era para tanto ¿o si?

-La tercera – siguió – es el reflejo de tu alegría. Cuando estas feliz… canto esa nana para sentirme contigo – Oh… a esta altura a mis ojos Edward ya brillaba hermoso. Lo mire más embelezada que antes, El es tan único y especial. Andy en mi interior hacia un bailecito y gritaba como loca: "Y es mío, es mío"

Mi corazón retumbo de acuerdo.

-Esto es maravilloso – Edward puso su mano sobre mi corazón y suspiro feliz. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando – saber que tu corazón late de esta manera por y para mí.

-Siempre amor – respondí.

_Bella_ – me hable mentalmente y con voz un poco afligida - _¿estas__segura?_

Rayos. Recordé que había cierto "asuntito" del que pronto habría discusión entre Edward y yo. Pero… ahorita no. Quería disfrutar de esto por un rato. Oh, Oh… la velocidad de mi palpitar había cambiado y aunque intente relajarme es obvio que Edward lo noto. No podría engañarlo al fingir estar dormida por lo que abrí los ojos. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados con un gesto de duda.

-Todo esta bien – mentí. Bueno, no tanto – de verdad. Solo creí que estaba dormida y en mi habitación. Que esto era un sueño demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Rogué que Edward se lo tragara. Aunque la verdad en reiteradas ocasiones me los seguía preguntando ¿estaré dormida? En especial cuando el me mira de esa manera tan única como si yo fuera el centro del universo. Si no estuviera pendiente de mi misma a estas alturas me habría muerto por no respirar. Tanto y tan bueno me corta la respiración.

-Estas despierta – beso mi nariz haciéndome cosquillas, el sonrío. Creo que jamás había visto a Edward sonreír tanto.

_Como__si__lo__conocieras__de__toda__la__vida_ – me recordé con tristeza.

-Y las ultimas dos.

-La cuarta… - por el tono de su voz seguía feliz – la hice para hacerte dormir.

-Esa me la esperaba – dije de forma graciosa. Edward en cambio torció el labio como si estuviera disconforme. Lo mire con un gran ¿Y ahora? Pegado en mi frente.

-Bella, tienes un gran problema para dormir – se quejo y yo: Ups – te la pasas pensando no se que cosas, por desgracia – evite reírme. Pues claro que no podía, por suerte - y te das mil vueltas en la cama hasta que te cansas y ahí, finalmente lo haces.

- ¿las has contado? – alce la voz fingiendo estar asombrada.

-Bella! – Gruño – Es una frase y además no es gracioso. Me preocupas.

- Lo siento… pero podemos resolverlo si quieres.

Era la primera vez que le insinuaba a Edward algo a cerca de transformarme y la verdad me aterraba su reacción.

-Yo… - bajo la mirada. Dio un suspiro y me dejo sobre la cama. Me horrorice ¿se había enojado conmigo? Paso su mano por el cabello

-Hablaremos de eso… pero no hay, no en este momento… por favor.

-O…Ok.

-Y ¿Cuál es la quinta? – cambie de tema para cortar la tensión que quería apoderarse entre nosotros.

-Se podría decir que es una… declaración.

Lo mire sin comprender ¿declaración de que? El movió la cabeza como si fuese algo demasiado obvio, si era así mi obtuso cerebro no quería darme la respuesta. Me enfurruñe conmigo misma. El negó con la mira, sus ojos brillaban un poco burlones.

El pequeño reloj sobre la chimenea comenzó a sonar. Las campanadas eran suaves pero la impotencia por ser tan… arg… parecían martillazos en mi cabeza.

-Amor, Bella… es tarde, debes dormir – la voz de Edward llego desde mi espalda. Yo ya me había levantado y parecía león enjaulado al tratar de hacer funcionar mi cerebro. ¿Acaso podía ser más ridícula?

-No quiero.

-Seguiremos mañana temprano, te lo prometo.

-No podré dormirme – le dije mientras volteaba a verlo haciendo un puchero.

El sonrío y se acerco a mí. Una vez entre sus brazos descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me sentí tan pequeña, en estatura claro, porque físicamente, por desgracia me veo mucho mayor que Edward. Que injusticia.

Beso mi cabeza varias veces con suavidad, aspirando mi aroma en el proceso.

_Que__suerte__que__lave__mi__cabello__hace__unas__cuantas__horas_ – pensé.

Una de sus manos subió hasta mis hombros y comenzó a frotarme. A pesar de sus dedos fríos se sentía tan bien. Afloje mis hombros disfrutando.

- Cantare tu nana – susurro en mi oído. Su gélido aliento contra mi tibia piel me produjo un escalofrío de lo mas placentero haciéndome jadear.

Edward tembló ligeramente y comenzó a besar mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios. Cada beso, lento, suave, dejaba un ardor en mi piel, una necesidad… cerré los ojos.

-Edward! – gemí de placer cuando con sus brazos en mi cintura me acerco mas a el.

Lo tome de la nuca. El jadeo sobre mi mandíbula. Sentí mi cuerpo encenderse de pies a cabeza.

Yo era fuego y quería ser enfriada y quemada por el hielo.

Lo bese. Con todo el ardor y pasión que sentí. Con todas las ganas guardadas desde que leí su nombre por primera vez, con toda la ilusión contenida cuando me di cuenta de que el era real. Con cada célula, con cada pensamiento, con todo mi amor…

La presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, la urgencia de sus labios. Los suaves – Oh Bella - que salían de su boca cuando separaba segundos sus labios de los míos.

Una parte de mi me decía que tenia que limitarme. No quería ser dejada a mitad de una combustión. Pero no podía evitarlo. Edward es un poderoso imán y yo solo soy un pedazo de metal que tu tuvo la suerte de estar en su camino.

Moví mi boca con ansias suplicando más. Tenía hambre, de sus besos, sus caricias. Su lengua con la mía sabe a gloria. Me exigí mas a sabiendas de que se me acababa el aire y tendríamos que separarnos, por mi culpa.

Su mano, ahora en mi espalda me presiono mas a el y… Oh, algo interesante.

No, no… mi triste necesidad humana logro separarnos. El supo cuando me quede sin aire.

Edward respiraba entrecortado mientras yo jadeaba con fuerza intentando llenar mis pulmones con todo el oxigeno posible. Y mi corazón, palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Me sentí mareada. Pero no por la falta de oxigeno. Aquí había algo más, algo diferente.

Levante mi rostro buscándolo. El estaba aquí, de frente a mí pero más lejos de lo que creí. Sus ojos negros y en extremo brillantes me veían fijo. La forma en como parecían que entraban en mi. Vibre.

Desvíe un poco la mirada, esos ojos, tan potentes, ya tenían mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y mi rostro ardiendo.

-Bella… - me llamo con voz ronca.

- Cre…creo que deberías dormir – apretó la mandíbula. Parecía molesto por algo. ¿Me había excedido? _Tonta,__tonta,__tonta_ – me grite mentalmente. Andy tenía los ojos húmedos y yo estaba a punto.

Deje caer mis brazos a los costados como si estos fuesen accesorios inútiles. No podía verlo a la cara, no como me sentía. Di un pequeño suspiro que no pude evitar y comencé a quitarme los zapatos. En lo que me tarde en darme cuenta ya estaba bajo las cobijas, sin zapatos y tenía a Edward recostado junto a mí.

_No_ _Bella,__no__llores_ – me pedí y comencé a deslizarme lento por las cobijas. La mano de Edward me detuvo antes de taparme el rostro con la sabana.

-Solo deja de pensar lo que sea que estés pensando – pareció suplicar.

-_Te__juro__que__si__pudiera__ya__lo__hubiera__hecho_ – pensé. Asentí lo suficiente como para que me entendiera.

-Olvídate de todo y de todos… menos de mi – beso mi cabello. Muy cerca de mi oído una suave, dulce y lenta melodía comenzó a salir de sus labios. Me sentí extraña. Era como si la tonada masajeara mi cuerpo sin siquiera tocarme y liberara la presión que tenia. Me acerque a el, todavía el dolor por sentirme rechazada sin explicación rondaba mi mente pero no podía estar lejos de el. Me abrazo, quedando sobre su pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodó hacia mi mejilla hasta llegar a su camisa. La melodía se detuvo.

-Bella… - levanto mi mentón y beso mis ojos – Te Amo…

-Yo… Yo también…te amo…

Luego caí en la inconciencia del sueño.

.

-Buenos días – le dije con voz pastosa cuando al fin me desperté.

-Buenos días mi Bella durmiente ¿Cómo has dormido? – se separo para ver mi rostro.

-De lo lindo – conteste al recordar que había dormido a pierna suelta.

-Mmm… - levanto una ceja. Siendo yo, mi cerebro dio un giro.

-E… Edward – le llame sintiéndome un poco cohibida.

-Dime –Mi rápido palpitar me delataba horrible.

-¿hablo en sueños?

No pude verlo a la cara, si lo hacia me sentiría tan mal como Isabella.

-No… - contesto con una clara desilusión. Yo en cambio quería saltar sobre la cama, pero no podía. No sabía lo que "YO" podría decir si hablaba en sueños.

-¿Qué hora es? – cambie de tema al darme cuenta que estaba siendo parte de un escrutinio.

-Apenas las seis de la mañana… es temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

Esa mirada. Podía leer en sus ojos lo que no me decía. Algo así como: "Ya que te levantas hasta las nueve"

-No tengo sueño – bostece y lego me restregué los ojos.

-¿Ah no? – entrecerró los ojos.

-No, pero… si tengo hambre – le confesé al sentir mi estomago gruñir. Aunque creo que no era un secreto para Edward.

-Esta bien – se levanto de la cama - ¿Algo que te apetezca en especial?

- Nada, solo necesito café.

-Bella - se quejo – pide lo que quieras, tienes que alimentarte bien y… - cambio de expresión – estoy completamente seguro que las niñas harán cualquier cosa que se te antoje.

Iba a decirle que no se molestara, pero me corto.

-Además… Alice y Esme salieron ayer y literalmente trajeron todo lo que encontraron en el supermercado y doble.

Toc, toc, toc – alguien toco la puerta.

Sin que Edward diera medio paso esta se abrió.

-Hola... – canto Alice desde el umbral – El desayuno.

En una de sus manos traía una bandeja y en la otra lo que parecía ser correspondencia.

Me miro fijo y entendí lo que pedía. Ya sentada me entrego mi café. La taza humeaba y desprendía un olor magnifico, mejor que un Starbucks.

-Negro, con poca azúcar… - sonrío – y un panquecito.

Arrugue la frente. Lo dulce y yo no éramos una buena combinación en las mañanas.

-Bella… - se quejo esta – Necesitas algo sólido.

- Ummm… yo.

-No te preocupes, es de queso feta y jamon… nada dulce, lo prometo – me guiño un ojo con picardía -Los veo después – se despidió.

Tome un pequeño sorbo de café tanteando la temperatura. Estaba perfecto, ni muy caliente para quemarme o muy helado para sentirme asqueada y el sabor… delicioso.

-Edward… - le llame. El había evitado sentarse en la cama junto a mí. Gruñí cuando me señalo la taza de café entre mis manos. Ok, lo sabía. Siempre he tendido a sufrir accidentes relacionadas con mi ropa y la comida, pero vamos… ¿Dónde estaba el "Veloz Edward para evitarlo"? no, el prefería quedarse a la distancia.

Voltee los ojos y el río.

-Hoy ya es mañana – mencione luego de comer el ultimo trozo del panquecito, que por cierto estaba alucinante.

-Mmm… - quedo pensativo - ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-Ja… que gracioso – tome un sorbo de mi café – salió que eres un bromista mañanero.

Fingí estar molesta pero la verdad la palabra "Fascinación" era la que me envolvía. Estaba descubriendo cosas del verdadero Edward que nadie más que su familia y ahora yo sabíamos.

-Ok, ok… mi pequeña gruñona – me quito la bandeja vacía del regazo – ven aquí.

Comencé a oír campanitas en mi cerebro mientras lo veía acercarse para darme un beso.

Antes de que lo hiciera me tire de espaldas a la cama tapándome el con las sabanas.

-No… no, eh… todavía no.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con voz cruda.

Me destape la mitad del rostro, sintiéndome muy mal por lo que había hecho. Pero hay ciertas cosas que no funcionan bien en mi cerebro y lo de acomplejada no se me quita.

-Me acabo de despertar – conteste.

-¿Y?

¿Acaso no entiende lo que le quiero decir?

-Pues… no me he cepillado los dientes.

Exhalo con fuerza – Bella, eso no importa.

-Me importa a mi… ¿Qué tal y me dejes por el mal aliento mañanero?

-No puedo creerlo, a veces de verdad que no te entiendo…

-Tu eres hombre y yo mujer… claro que no me entiendes – me burle. Prefería hacer un chiste del asunto a avergonzarme al imaginar a Edward apartándose de mí por mi aliento de dragón.

-Para mi tu no hueles mal…

-No te creo – hice un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? – cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Eh….

Ya no tenia excusas. Había perdido la batalla. El lo supo y comenzó a jalar las sabanas para sacarme de mi escondite. No estaba usando toda su fuerza porque yo, increíblemente no lo dejaba quitármelas.

-Tu ganas – dejo de luchar conmigo – ve, tu minuto humano te espera.

-Gracias… - me baje de la cama lo más rápido que pude. Casi corrí hasta el baño. Le puse el cerrojo a la puerta. Un esfuerzo innecesario de mi parte.

-_Pero__que__cara_ – pensé al verme al espejo. No por haber dormido tan bien iba a suceder un milagro.

Entre las mil cosas que Alice tenía aquí encontré una liga. Me lave el rostro y los dientes meticulosamente. Quería ducharme peso saber que Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta… Ummm… mejor después. Desenrede mi cabello y lo anude en una trenza.

- Ahora ya estas presentable – me dije sintiéndome mas satisfecha por mi apariencia.

Salí del baño. Edward estaba recostado en una cama ya hecha. Miraba hacia el techo mientras jugaba con algo entre sus manos antes de voltear a verme.

-Me encanta cuando te recoges el cabello de esa manera – me miro con dulzura – luces mas angelical de lo que ya eres.

Me sonroje – Ehm… Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti – se sentó sobre la cama y palmeo a su lado pidiéndome compañía. Yo, feliz, me recosté sobre su pecho.

Beso mi cabello como lo hacia siempre. De manera suave y devota. Levante mi cabeza para verlo, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza – Te amo – susurro.

- Y yo te amo mas – conteste.

-¿Eres Feliz? – pregunto.

-No tienes idea de cuanto – suspire.

-¿Y tu lo eres?

-Si, demasiado feliz como para merecerlo – aquí volvía el Edward que todas conocemos.

-No d…

- shhh…

Tomo mi barbilla y me acerco hasta depositar sobre mis labios el beso más dulce de mi vida.

-te tengo un obsequio – hablo a milímetros de mi boca.

Yo quería seguir el beso, pero el en vez de eso dejo una cajita sobre mis piernas. Era una cajita de terciopelo, demasiado grande como para ser de un anillo de compromiso. Tome aire. Busque su mirada antes de abrirla, era calida y un brillo revoloteaba en ellos. Expectante, feliz. Yo lo hacia feliz.

Abrí la cajita y perdí el aire. Ahí estaba, después de tantos años…

-La encontré – comenzó al ver que no decía nada – después de que te fuiste… olía a ti y yo simplemente, no podía dejarla ahí, en el suelo. Cualquiera la hubiese tomado. Y… sentía que debía cuidarla hasta el momento en que pudiera devolvértela personalmente… lo sentí como un regalo de tu parte para mí, como si hubieses querido que yo tuviera algo tuyo… es muy hermosa.

La tome entre mis manos, el dije en forma de ángel se deslizo por la cadena hasta quedar colgando. Oro y plata. Sencillez y hermosura. El ultimo regalo de mi abuela antes de fallecer.

-_Siempre__que__te__sientas__triste__y__sola,__recuerda__que__tienes__un__ángel__que__te__cuida,__que__te__protege…__tu__propio__ángel__mi__cielo__y__el__nunca__te__va__a__dejar__sola._

Las palabras de mi abuela cuando me la regalo sonaron en mi cabeza como si hubiese sido ayer. Un ángel… si abuela, tenias razón. Siempre he tenido un ángel.

Llore por mi abuela, la extrañaba. Por tener mi cadena de vuelta y por su significado.

-Gracias – bese sus labios.

Un cómodo silencio se apodero de nosotros mientras pasaba el tiempo.

.

-Cuéntame mas – le pedí - ¿Qué paso en el parque?

Torció la boca en un extraño gesto, no era una sonrisa pero tampoco un deje de tristeza.

- Había pasado más de una hora, Alice aleteaba de un lado a otro como si ella fuera uno más de los niños… si no hubiese estado al borde de la amargura me hubiese unido a las burlas que le hacia Emmett. Entonces ella se detuvo, tres autos se estacionaron en la acera. Ella volvió a dar sus característicos brinquitos por lo que no le di importancia. Podía ver a través de los pensamientos de Jasper como Carlisle y Esme me miraban preocupados.

Aunque quería hacerle preguntas no dije ni una sola palabra. Pretendía escuchar todo sin distraerlo.

-Entonces oí a Alice llamarlos junto a Rose y Emmett, los cuatro se fueron dejándome solo en el banco. Alice jalaba a Jasper con fuerza en dirección al puesto de golosinas, Carlisle besaba la mano de Esme y Rose le pegaba a Emmett en la nunca por una de sus estupideces… fingían tener hambre.

-fue ahí, fue entonces cuando el viento cambio de dirección y llego hasta mi el aroma mas hermoso y dulce que jamás había sentido.

Me miro y yo le di una tímida sonrisa.

-Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas. Comencé a buscar con desesperación el origen de aquel aroma tan embriagante, pero había tanta gente… no poder moverme a la velocidad que quería, la frustración. Pero el viento volvió a soplar y yo di gracias… te había encontrado.

Mientras Edward hablaba yo recordaba ese día pero de una manera distinta. Era extraño lo bien que se había guardado en mi memoria, la claridad del recuerdo era asombrosa a pesar de solo haber tenido cinco.

- Me congele. Una revolución se llevaba a cabo dentro de mi mente y cuerpo. Muy al fondo mi garganta quemaba pero era casi imperceptible al compararlo con todo lo demás.

-No entiendo – hable por primera vez después de un buen tiempo – mi sangre, mi olor ¿No te tentaban? ¿No querías probar como sabia?

-Claro que si Bella… eres humana, mi presa – un par de arrugas aparecieron en su frente – pero la tentación, no era como Stephanie la había descrito, no… al fin

Suspiro.

-¿Al fin que?

-Al fin había encontrado lo que faltaba en mi vida… pero era extraño, cuando te vi. Tus hermosas mejillas bañadas por un hermoso tono rosa, la dulzura de tu pequeño rostro, lo preciosa que te veías en aquel vestido…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Bella, eras una bebe… una hermosísima niña de cinco años.

-Y eso era demasiado insólito para ti – sonreí extrañamente aliviada.

-Es que… Bella – me miro, incomodo – era tan raro… estar enamorado de una niña.

-¿Cómo Jacob? – no pude evitar preguntar.

Su rostro se encogió un poco – si, algo parecido.

-Pero ya crecí… - había metido la pata, un poco.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Puedes pasar – dijo tan bajo que solo un vampiro lo escucharía.

-Edward… Bella, perdón por molestar pero… Carlisle y los demás te necesitan abajo.

-Lo se – le dijo mirándome a mi.

-Rosalíe, quédate con Bella.

-Esta bien – me miro, no parecía molestarle.

-Volveré en cuanto pueda – dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Me quede mirando la puerta cerrada. Tonta de mi, mencionar a Jacob y compararlos, que error.

-Bella, no te preocupes, Edward no esta enojado contigo por lo que dijiste.

-Tu… claro que si, aquí todos han escuchado.

-La verdad no todos - se sentó en la cama junto a mi – Carlisle ha llevado a todos al otro lado del castillo… solo algunos saben lo que han conversado entre ustedes dos.

-Oh, vaya… que alivio – dije con sarcasmo.

Ella se río deliciosamente. Rosalíe y su maravillosa voz tan acorde a su belleza.

-Bella, a este paso jamás saldrás de esta habitación… y Edward no es muy bueno contando historias.

-Tu… tu me – no pude terminar. Estaba asombrada por su enmascarada proposición.

-Si tú quieres…

-Rose…. Cuéntame.


	13. Chapter 13

**tatatatannnnn... he vuelto =D **

**por ser la madre de la desconsideración al publicar hasta ahora adivinen que he hecho: he juntado 3 capitulos en uno solo, siiii, asi como lo leen... me parecio injusto el tamaño del cap cuando iba a publicarlo asi que me dije ¿Porque no? y tachan... aqui lo tienen... espero os guste!**

* * *

><p><em>Me estaba congelando pero no quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera frio, por muy irónico que fuese, el frio era el único que quería sentir en este momento. Pero no "ese" frio. Edward Cullen se podía ir al traste… por el momento.<em>

_-Bella, por favor - me suplico Jake por enésima vez – tienes la nariz roja y las mejillas marcadas por el hielo. Vamos, entra de una buena vez…._

_Solo le faltaba agregar: "Y los ojos como gotas de sangre por llorar como magdalena todo el tiempo que has estado aquí"_

_Di un paso hacia atrás y mire mis pisadas sobre la no muy blanca nieve. El mar rugía con fuerza, como si hiciese eco de lo que estaba sintiendo. La incredulidad, la indignación y luego la furia que se habían acumulado dentro de mí no hace más de doce horas seguían llameando con igual o mayor fuerza. Cual calma, cual comprensión… ¿Qué rayos debía comprender? ¿De que serviría?_

_-¡Bella! – rugió._

_-Sí, ya, ya…. Voy – le dije. No sabía porque pero por alguna razón cósmica a pesar de que Jake lo supo hace tiempo no me podía molestar con el… aunque lo intentara, y claro que lo intente. Era como decir: "Hombre, es Jake… ¿Quién puede enojarse con él?_

_Insólito._

_Sacudí mi cuerpo como si cargara kilos de nieve sobre mí, así parecía. Pero solo una minúscula cantidad de escarcha descendió para mezclarse con la demás. Hacerse un montón, dejar de flotar para ser pisada por cualquiera. Dejar de ser blanca, dejar de ser hermosa; olvidarse de lo especial que era por ser única…_

_Aleje esa clase de pensamientos autodestructivos de mi cabeza y me gire en busca de aquel rostro que por cosas de la vida había sido mi vía de escape. El sonrió y yo lo hice, una minúscula y casi imperceptible sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro. De alguna manera, a pesar de los estragos que sufría en ese momento era capaz de "sonreír"._

_-Te encantara la Push – siguió hablando cuando tome su "cálida" y reconfortante mano – los demás ya saben que estas aquí…_

_-ah… - fue mi única contestación. Pero que podía decir. No podía sacarme de la cabeza nada de lo que había pasado o como._

_… así que están preparando una pequeña reunión para darte la bienvenida… de nuevo – agrego al final._

_-me parece… genial – dije sin mucho ánimo y cero emoción. Pero ese de nuevo sobraba el día de hoy; un maravilloso recordatorio._

_-Jake… Baño – le pedí al segundo de entrar a la sala. Ganas, no tenia, pero necesitaba estar sola, ahora. Quería desaparecer…_

_-Oh, claro, la puerta del fondo del pasillo – señalo con su mano, aunque no era difícil encontrarla. Tal y como aparecía en los libros y las películas, la casa de Jake no era en definitiva lo que se puede llamar grande o mediana, según como considera las proporciones de espacio cada quien. Asentí._

_En cuanto puse el pestillo mi cerebro comenzó a zumbar, como un gorgojeo, un gorgojeo de voces que no quería escuchar, pero que hiciese lo que hiciese no se iban._

_-"Bella, entiende, teníamos que… sé que es difícil de entender pero si lo vieras desde su punto de vista… Bella querida… era mejor así, créelo…. Bella, amor. Entiende, yo debía, por ti, créeme… por favor entiende."_

_- "¡Entiéndelo, entiende, entiéndeme…. Bella, Bella…. Bella…. Por favor, entiéndenos!"_

_- Ya cállense – grite con tanta fuerza que me lastime la garganta. Me dolía, me dolía horrible la cabeza, el cuerpo por soportar el gélido frio invernal… el corazón, más que cualquier cosa me dolía este último con tanta fuerza, con tanta intensidad que sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de latir o se me saldría del cuerpo…. No, que va. Pero si ya me lo habían arrancado y la ausencia de este era lo que estaba sintiendo._

_-¡Bella! – Jacob golpeo la puerta con fuerza - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

_Silencio. No podía contestar. No tenía voz. Jamás la tuve. Como una marioneta._

_-Abre la puerta…. Bella, ¿me escuchas? - un vaivén de pasos y más portazos desde fuera. Y yo, aovillada en la esquina, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Como si con eso pudiera hacer algo._

_-si no abres esa puerta cuando cuente tres la tiro – grito – uno… dos…_

_Cerré los ojos._

.

-¡Tres! ¿De verdad? – no podía creérmelo, y aunque le pareciera estúpido a Rosalie que le hiciera una pregunta que yo sola me había contestado antes, y de paso había sonado como lora por repetir exactamente lo que ella había dicho necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Otra vez.

Volteo los ojos – sí, llevan tres días encerrados… tres – como si fuese niña de kínder me mostro sus estilizados y pálidos dedos para según ella hacer que yo entendiera mejor la respuesta.

-Pero…

- Y lo peor de todo es que no llegan a ningún lado en concreto…. Me aburren – resoplo, de manera nada elegante o femenina.

-Y por eso estas aquí – le sonreí abiertamente, olvidando el hecho que no me había dejado ni hablar un segundo atrás.

-Bueno, no… - pareció apenada – viene a avisarle a Edward que lo necesitaban.

Uhm… - pinche rubia que no copera, pensé.

Se levantó de la cama tan rápido que ni siquiera me desbalance o moví – espera un segundo – dijo.

Cogió algo de la bolsa de la cual hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama y se la entregó a no sé quién. Yo, por mientras no sabía ni que pensar así que me puse a tararear una de las viejas canciones que cantaba mi madre cada vez que ocurría un apagón en la ciudad.

-Ya – cerró la puerta. Yo la mire como "que rayos" y ella no hizo gesto alguno – varios se han ido – comenzó – Edward incluido.

-¿Ido? ¿Edward? ¿Por qué? – me pareció extraño. Aterrador.

-Alice tuvo una visión – se rio de manera burlona – o lo contrario en este caso, así que era necesaria la presencia de Edward por esa misma razón.

Yo estaba como que: Rubia no te entiendo. Y de paso te quiero torturar por burlarte de mí.

Ya me imaginaba con tijera en mano. Jajaja sonreí internamente como el como el gato rison.

-Bella – rio – no te preocupes, volverá pronto, te lo aseguro.

-Okey.

Era… un alivio y un fastidio a la vez. Por un instante creí que Edward me había abandonado, gracias a la forma en que había agregado al final "Edward incluido" solo lo peor se le podía cruzar por la cabeza a uno, yo encabezando la lista.

-¿No quieres saber a qué ha ido? – me miro alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-La verdad… sí. Pero ya que le hemos dado largas al asunto, preferiría que me contaras a cerca de lo que Edward al parecer no me ha dicho.

-¿De qué hablas? – parecía muy serena, muy segura de sí misma para tragármela por completo.

-Falta algo, lo sé – la mire fijamente – lo siento en mis venas.

-Bella, no seas melodramática…. Todo está bien.

-Pues no parece – me cruce de brazos. Había algo raro en todo, a pesar de todo. Era como que si ese sexto sentido bien enterrado en mi por primera vez decidiera funcionar.

-Bella…

-Rose.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Acaso estas enferma?

-Alucino – con cada palabra, lo ojos de Rosalie se movían de un lado a otro pero no se fijaban en mi por más de un segundo.

-Llamare a Carlisle

-No es necesario – palmee la cama para que me acompañara – prometiste – bueno, no era esa palabras y ella siendo vampiro también lo sabía, pero debía manipularla, de alguna manera – tú vas a contármelo ¿verdad?

-¿Todo? – sus grandes y hermosos ojos me vieron preocupados por primera vez. Me compadecí de ella, y por como parecía los tres días de Edward serán nada.

-Por el momento… no, pero sí lo más esencial, lo más importante, relevante, definitivo – inspire aire para continuar.

-¡Bella! Ya entendí – arrugo la frente exasperada y yo reí.

- Pero una cosa si – quería dejar en claro todo antes de que comenzara – no pierdas el tiempo pensando la forma en como decírmelo si el asunto es muy delicado, peligroso o como sea. Quiero la verdad.

-Edward me va a despedazar Bella – ese halo de preocupación volvió a su rostro.

-Rose… - suplique – no soy una flor delicada que deben cuidar hasta del minúsculo soplo de aire. Soy grande, adulta… una mujer. Soy fuerte.

Inspiro y suspiro con fuerza.

-Bella, solo prométeme una cosa – wow… que fácil había sido convencerla. Y Oh, ya lo veía venir, esto era lo que tenía que saber desde el principio. Y era algo importante, lo sentía en el aire.

-Claro.

El corazón comenzó a latirme más y más rápido de lo emocionada que me estaba poniendo. Lo sentía en las manos, en el cuello, el tamborileo llegaba hasta mi estómago.

-perdón… - hablo tan bajo que apenas la escuche. Iba a decirle ¿De qué? Pero miraba hacia la ventana – no me parece correcto que el haga esto. Así, de esta manera... Alice, lo sé.

Por lo que no era a mí a quien se dirigía. Y a Alice no le gustaba nada que Rose estuviera a punto de hablar. Cielos, ¿tan grave es?

-Que pase lo que deba pasar – concluyo.

-¿Rose? – le llame. Los nervios a este punto habían pasado de ser placenteros a aterradores.

-Bella, pase lo que pase… quiero que me dejes terminar.

Asentí lentamente intentando digerir que algo grave, muy, muy grave me iba a caer encima.

-Todo lo que Edward te ha dicho es verdad… en parte.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué?

Esperen. Alto. Stop, o lo que sea. ¿Edward, mintiéndome… a mí? ¿Pe… pe… pero por qué? Iba a tener un corto circuito cerebral. Y estaba comenzando a formarse un dolorcito en mi pecho. Lento y ahogador. Edward no, por favor, el no.

-Bella… yo, el, nosotros, bueno… te hemos mentido al ocultarte la verdad… parte de ella.

- ¡Pero qué dices! – alce la voz, aunque no pretendía. No entendía que necesidad tenían ellos de mentirme si ya sabía lo que eran, y quienes eran - ¿Cuál verdad?

- Oh Bella – parecía que le dolía lo que fuese a decirme.

-Habla – exigí.

Miro a la ventana, me miro a mí. Apretó los puños y suspiro con fuerza. Cada gesto que ella estaba haciendo yo lo repetía. Como una mala maquina copiadora.

Y ella comenzó a hablar.

- La chica… la Bella de los libros eras tú… fue tu vida antes que… antes que… cielos… Bella, todo lo que ahí está escrito paso una vez, pero…. Eso fue… Oh rayos… como decirlo… - de una buena vez pensé – Bella, esa era tu vida antes de que Edward le pidiera a Liam que volviera el tiempo atrás para poder irnos de Forks antes… antes de, de que tu llegaras, antes de que tu… nacieras.

.

Sabía que lo que Rose me había dicho era verdad… y sabía que no necesitaba que me lo repitiera. Cada palabra retumbaba en mi cerebro como si estuviera preparándome para un examen y los datos no dejaran de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Bella? – sentí a Alice apoyando su mano en mi hombro mientras me llamaba.

-No – fue lo único que pude decirle. Aunque quería que de mis labios saliera otra cosa, cualquier cosa menos esa absurda palabra, como si decirla me protegiera del extraño dolor que recorría mi cuerpo. Era tan contradictorio.

¿Cómo podía estar triste pero a la vez feliz? ¿Qué parte de mi cerebro no funcionaba bien como para mezclar ambos sentimientos?

"_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"_ recordé las palabras de Mary, la amiga de Nana, mi abuela materna fallecida. No sé porque venía al caso, pero ahí estaba. Pensando en la sonrisa de Mary cuando miraba al cielo y pronunciaba exactamente esa frase. Nunca la había entendido y estaba segura que jamás lo haría, pero ahora, en este preciso instante comprendía más su significado.

-No necesitas decir nada – intente fallidamente sonreírles a ambas cuando me di la vuelta.

-Es comprensible que te sientas mal por lo que acabas de darte cuenta – Alice tomo mi mano dándome apoyo – no es necesario que disimules tus sentimientos.

-Yo… yo simplemente no sé muy bien como sentirme – les confesé.

-Entiendo – miro a Rose de una manera significativa y luego esta salió sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

-Han regresado.

No tenía que decirme más. Estaba más claro que el agua. Edward había regresado de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo afuera y muy posiblemente, es decir, obviamente se daría cuenta de lo que había sucedido aquí casi inmediatamente.

Mire a Alice sintiendo un poco de aflicción por Rose. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bella, no te preocupes, ella estará bien. Además Carlisle esta junto a Jasper y Edward.

-¿Y Emmett? – fruncí la frente extrañada de que no lo hubiese mencionado. Alice torció los labios en un gesto de notoria incomodidad.

-Viene hacia acá…. Acompañado

Antes de siquiera preguntarle por quien la puerta se abrió.

-¡Bells! – un grito demasiado fuerte para el tamaño de la habitación llego desde atrás del grandulón de Emmett quien me miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

-¡Eh tu gorilon, quítate! – le ordeno la persona que al parecer me conocía.

Emmett gruño pero se movió a un lado.

Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que me quedaría con la mandíbula desencajada de manera casi imposible o que gritaría como gay a mitad de un ataque de histeria me hubiese molestado al principio y luego me hubiera burlado de la persona que lo mencionara por ser tan odioso.

Pero ahora no. ya no. Lo había hecho y estaba entre morirme de la vergüenza por ser la protagonista de tal episodio o morirme de la risa al dejar mi asombro correr hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

-No, no es cierto – señale al personaje sintiendo mis ojos desorbitados -¿En serio?

El rio. No, que va. Se carcajeo. Y lo horrible es que no supe si era de mi o conmigo.

-¿Taylor? ¿Taylor Lautner? ¿De verdad? – me reí como para creérmelo – esto… es de locos.

-También me da gusto verte Bella – se acercó a mí y me dio un ahogador abrazo.

-Yo…. No entiendo – termine rindiéndome a mis confusiones mentales.

Alice y Emmett estaban como silenciosas estatuas cerca de la puerta. Taylor me soltó.

-¿puedo derrumbarme? – le pregunte a nadie en particular. Tres pares de ojos me miraron con diferentes expresiones: preocupación, extrañeza y por ultimo… burla.

-si gustas – comento el personaje parado justo frente a mí – eso sí. Te recomiendo que sea para atrás, así caes en la cama.

-Vaya, gracias – dije irónicamente.

-¿necesitas algo Bella? – Alice se acomodó junto a mí en la cama. Por muy idiota que me hubiese parecido el comentario del muy conocido y famoso Taylor Lautner tenía razón. La cama era la mejor opción.

-¿Un nuevo cerebro?

-Em. Algo más factible – me sonrió compasiva.

-una bendita explicación – salte fuera de la cama hacia la puerta. Ya tenía suficiente en que pensar acerca de Edward y sus secretos. No iba a incluir otro asunto incomprensible por el momento.

-¿Te lo dijeron? No… ¿En serio?

Me gire lentamente. ¿Qué acababa de decir Taylor? Acaso el sabia más que yo a cerca de todo esto. Y en realidad que hacia el aquí de todos modos.

-Vaya… así que chiquimurcielaguin – miro a Alice y luego se le ilumino el rostro – No…

Se rio a carcajadas. El muy idiota se rio como si fuera el mejor chiste de la semana. Quería golpearlo. Lo juro. Quería arrancarle el cabello hasta que hablara. Pero todo era en pensamiento porque estaba completamente segura que no había movido ni un tan solo musculo.

-Oh pues claro – se acercó un paso a mí – tenía que ser la rubia oxigenada lengua floja.

-¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de Emmett retumbo haciendo vibrar hasta el vidrio de la ventana.

-Va! – Dijo – como si no llevara años haciendo ese tipo de comentarios.

Emmett bufo.

...

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Le pregunte - ¿Qué quieres? Y francamente ¿Quién eres?

Inclino hacia un lado su rostro. Yo quería llorar. Sentía el escozor en los ojos. Porque estaba metida en este asunto tan enrevesado. ¿Por qué Edward no venía? ¿Acaso no escuchaba nada de lo que se estaba diciendo en esta habitación? ¿Es que no le importaba? ¿Yo no le importaba?

Me dolió. Me sentí sola.

-Empezando por la última pregunta, para mis admiradores, fans y conocidos en general soy Taylor Lautner – sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes – autógrafos al final – agito la mano en dirección a Emmett. Este lo ignoro.

-Eso es obvio – resople. Era enervante.

-Pero para ti – hablo casi en susurro y con un aire de dulzura que me agarro desprevenida – soy Jacob. Jacob Black.

-Tu… - me reí – vaya, que buena broma chicos.

Mire a Emmett y a Alice pero ellos estaban serios. Impasibles. El actor frunció el ceño.

-¿No es una broma? – le pregunte a Alice. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Existes? – Le sonreí – es… es asombroso.

-Bueno, gracias – se sobo el cuello – por un momento creí que tendría que dar todo un discurso aclarando el asunto.

-Yo… lo siento.

¿Y lo sentía? No estaba segura, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Hizo un ademan con la mano – no importa. Me da gusto verte.

-A mi también. Creo.

-ah, me alegro.

Y nos quedamos mudos.

A veces podía pensar cientos de cosas a la vez y en ocasiones, como esta, mi mente podía está más blanca que una hoja.

-Bella – Emmett hablo – Edward te espera abajo.

…

Voltee a ver cada rostro que se encontraba junto a mí en la habitación. Nadie parecía iniciar el camino de bajada hasta donde sea que se encontrara Edward; así que estaba sola. Uhm… por una extraña razón había creído que todos o al menos uno, quien fuese, me acompañaría, o por lo menos me mostraría el camino. Pero no era así, ninguno de los tres se había movido. Claro, había olvidado que ninguno de ellos era como los cotillas de mis parientes.

-Ok… - dije a nadie en particular – voy.

Di un paso hacia la puerta y volví el rostro. Bueno, nadie… no sé qué esperaba. Me reí internamente, esto era ridículo por mi parte. Pobres mortales nosotros lo simples humanos, los vampiros y en este caso los Cullen que eran los más interesados no necesitaban estar en la misma habitación para saber que sucedía. Pero por alguna estúpida razón lo olvidaba.

Cerré con cuidado la puerta tras de mí.

-Vaya – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento. Hileras de gradas en forma de caracol me daban la bienvenida. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que estaba en el tercer piso, en el torreón para ser más precisa – perfecto, gradas…. Que emoción.

Comencé a bajar una por una con la paciencia de un caracol. Sentía que cada vez que mi pie presionaba sobre la fría piedra, con la que estaba construida el torreón y muy posiblemente toda la "casa", el corazón se me reventaría gracias al nivel de estrés, ansiedad, nervios y muy posiblemente un par de cientos de sensaciones similares.

Bueno, quería tener a Edward frente a mí, ¡Ya!… pero la cobarde en mí, esa gallina, se negaba a enfrentarlo tan pronto. Por eso la velocidad con la que avanzaba. Un serio asunto de conflictos internos.

Cuando todo esto acabara, y me refería a mí misma al hecho de vivir entre medio de tanto misterio y secretismo y no lejos de Edward, los Cullen y, bueno también Jacob, sufriría de la presión y demás. Tragando pastillas día y noche como si fueran tic-tacs hasta que alguno se dignara a convertirme. Porque la verdad, hace días de encierro que lo esperaba.

-Bells, espera – Jacob me agarro del codo evitando que rodara como pelota gradas abajo. Torcí los labios. Hubiese sido su culpa. No hay que distraer a un abstraído. Mi regla general por excelencia.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte sin siquiera agradecerle.

-Eh… no… solo… bueno, mejor te acompaño.

-¿Para qué? – fruncí el ceño.

Había leído demasiados libros y por antigua experiencia sabía que no se debía confiar en alguien que titubeaba al dar una respuesta. Era obvio que había algo.

Jacob sonrió. De esa manera autosuficiente, complacida de sí mismo con un deje burlón al fondo.

-Bah... – seguí mi camino.

-¿síndrome premenstrual? – pregunto al darme alcance un segundo después.

-No seas idiota – lo empuje a un lado para darme más espacio.

-A su servicio madame – hizo una exagerada venia. Se podía caer. Bah, era su rollo si lo hacía.

"_no eres tan desalmada" _esa vocecilla llamada conciencia apareció_._

_-_Jacob o Taylor –suspire cancinamente – no doy para esto en este momento.

- ¡Jacob! Bella. Realmente soy Jacob Blake, es decir… tu Jake.

Sonrió. De manera dulce, paciente y completamente fuera de la línea de bromas que hasta el momento se había empeñado en lanzarme a mí y a todos los que estuvieran con él.

-Yo… Jake – apoye mi mano en su hombro – lo siento, no eres mi Jake… me caes bien, te lo aseguro – le sonreí – pero no te conozco, me gustaría, de verdad… pero hasta el momento no me siento muy cómoda con las confianzas que tú te has tomado.

Vi su mirada. La forma en que entrecerraba los ojos y la comisura de los labios descendía brutalmente borrando esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Me sentí mal, pero jamás había sido de las personas que congeniaban con los demás a la primera. Siempre había sido Andrea, la chica introvertida del pre-escolar, Andy, la chica seria de la primaria, Andrea Hardgrove la señorita callada del bachillerato y finalmente Bella Andrea, la joven de confianza y de pocas palabras. Hasta ahora había empezado a dejarme ser más lo que nunca había sido antes.

- Pero yo si te conozco a ti – me miro directamente a los ojos. Un segundo después su sonrisa apareció.

-Yo…

Me tapo la boca con su enorme y morena mano – no, no. No digas nada. Tú me conoces… solo que no lo recuerdas.

Una sonrisa frustrada salió de sus labios – esto es… demasiado complicado.

Frustración. Pura y caliente comenzó a recorrerme la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca. Complicado, Bah… horrorosamente molesto diría yo. Me solté de su agarre.

-Bla bla bla complicado, bla bla bla, no lo entenderías – comencé a balbucear mientras seguía bajando pero esta vez mas rápido, por lo que apenas rosaba la punta del pie con cada grada. No me importo la posibilidad de tropezar – me tienen harta todos ustedes – lo pensé bien – No, bueno, no todos – me gire para lanzarle una de mis "miradas" furiosas – tú me entiendes, así que DEJA DE FASTIDIARME TU TAMBIEN.

No me consideraba una persona temperamental pero cuando te buscan, te encuentran. Resople.

-¡Eh! Preciosa, cálmate – elevo las manos en alto – yo solo hice mención de lo obvio, nada más.

-Y que me sirve de mucho – dije sarcástica.

Jacob se carcajeo a pulmón abierto. Yo seguí mi camino. A veces y muy a menudo es mejor ignorarlos.

-Bella…

-¿Qué?

Me di la vuelta lentamente. No quería responderle de manera tan pesada. Al parecer a él no le molesto mi forma de hablarle. Tomándome del codo me arrastro unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es aquí – me señalo una gran puerta – Edward te espera adentro.

-Gracias.

Estaba de frente a una enorme puerta bellamente tallada, probablemente de roble y al aparecer muy antigua. Como muchas de las cosas en el lugar.

-Es el despacho – dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – no te preocupes, estere cerca si me necesitas.

¿Necesitarte? Pensé. No debería. Era a Edward al que iba a ver, no a un ogro, no a un monstruo.

Miro hacia la puerta y torció la boca como si algo le incomodara – no lo olvides – y así, desapareció detrás de otra enorme puerta.

Vaya. Que salida. Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Mire hacia enfrente. Me temblaba el cuerpo, las manos me sudaban. Odiaba estar tan nerviosa. Gire la perilla. Mi desesperación por ver a Edward, por sentir sus brazos alrededor mío y sus fríos pero dulce labios sobre los míos estaba conflictuados con el hecho que estaba enojada con él, furiosa. En algún rincón de mi ser.

Pero nada de eso importo. En el momento en que mis ojos lograron verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y desesperación. Él estaba aquí, conmigo, y era lo único que importaba para mí. Edward sonrió y yo fui feliz.

-Has vuelto – prácticamente me tire sobre él. El frio de su cuerpo era reconfortante. Rodeo sus brazos por mi cintura y yo levante mi rostro para verlo. Era hermoso, masculino y olía divinamente.

-Te he extrañado – me dijo mientras depositaba suaves y perfectos besos sobre mi cara y labios.

-¿lo has hecho? – le pregunte, aunque sabía que él tenía muchas cosas que hacer en este momento y que no me dejaba por propia elección. El detuvo los besos y me miro – te creo – conteste casi sin aliento. Me picaban los labios, quería más besos, muchísimos más.

-¿Tú me extrañaste?

-Yo... yo… angustiosamente - lo abrace con fuerza. Tenía la mente nublada. La seguridad de sus brazos me bloqueaba por completo a lo que no fuera disfrutar de Edward.

El sonrió. Con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. "¡Oh por favor! Solo bésame" pensé.

Roso su dedo índice desde mi frente hasta la comisura de los labios. Un estremecimiento de puro placer recorrió mi espalda. El frio de su tacto siguió a través de mi labio inferior hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me temblaban las piernas por la emoción y la anticipación. Su brazo izquierdo presiono mi cuerpo más cerca de él. Mis brazos por instinto se elevaron hasta rodearle el cuello. El vibro y yo me derretí.

Me sentí en casa, me sentí un dulce, me sentí elevar. Los labios de Edward se apoderaron de los míos con fuerza pero sin ser grosero. Un juego de poderes, un juego de necesidades; el succionaba mi labio inferior con total devoción, yo consumía su labio superior con un hambre completamente enamorada. Un baile de disfrutes, un perfecto vals de lenguas.

-Uhmm… - suspire cuando necesitaba respirar – bienvenido de vuelta.

-Me encanta el recibimiento – me ayudo a sentarme en diván – fue bastante sorprendente la verdad.

Me sonroje – lo sé, estoy enojada contigo… en un minuto.

-Oh, eso me ha parecido a mí – sonrió de lado. Estaba jugando conmigo. Se veía relajado, feliz.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hizo mención de lo que debíamos de conversar. Se estaba demasiado bien así como para arruinarlo con una discusión. Quien quería cambiarlo, yo no, eso era más que obvio y por Edward tampoco al parecer.

El clic de la puerta nos sacó de nuestro mundo privado. Edward se incorporó.

-ejem… disculpen – un hombre mayor de pelo cano y mirada irónica entro al salón. Me hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se giró hacia Edward – No tenemos tiempo, debes tomar una decisión. Los demás están esperando en el salón principal para seguir con el plan o modificarlo si es preciso.

Con cada palabra del extraño la mandíbula de Edward se crispaba hasta hacerle rechinar los dientes y tenía las manos en puños. No me gusto, fuese lo que fuese que significaban sus palabras molestaba a Edward.

-Disculpe, ¿De qué habla? – me levante para acercarme a Edward.

-No es mi deber decirle nada señorita – miro a Edward de reojo – tengo demasiado por lo que preocuparme como para molestarme en satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Riordan – ladro Edward –no le hables de ese modo.

-Edward – le dijo este impasible – decídete.

Salió por la puerta, a paso tranquilo y sin molestarse en cerrarla.

-Edward ¿De qué estaba hablando? – me puse frente a él.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba con fuerza. La expresión en su rostro seguía igual.

-¡Edward! – Carlisle entro a la habitación seguido de los demás Cullen.

-¡No! – Rugió Edward – No te metas.

-Edward – Esme se colocó junto a él. Me hice a un lado, sin saber porque me sentía asfixiar. – Es hora.

-Yo quería… yo debía – se pasó la mano por el cabello. – esto no debía de pasar. No de nuevo.

-Pero Edward – Alice apareció entre los grandes Cullen – esto es el resultado de las decisiones que has tomado. Bueno, no la posible guerra – parecía apenada – pero ella – me señalo y yo la mire algo atemorizada – tiene que entenderlo todo.

Se acercó a Edward. La pequeña Alice se puso de puntillas y le agarro el mentón – y cuando digo todo es TODO… y lo sabes.

-Alice tiene razón – Jacob entro cerrando la puerta a su paso – ya basta de misterios Edward. Como van las cosas es posible que no tengas más de un par de oportunidades con ella.

Me estaba empezando a dar vueltas la cabeza. Un repiqueteo constante y molesto martillaba mi cabeza. Jasper volteo a verme y me sonrió apesarado. Los nervios, gracias a él habían disminuido, la ansiedad también pero a pesar de que eso sentía algo extraño revolverse en mi estómago.

-Yo… por favor – dije sin aliento. Quería saberlo todo. Esme se acercó a mí y me llevo de regreso al diván. Sus manos suavemente rosaban mi cabello. Intentaba consolarme o eso parecía.

Ambos, Alice y Jacob se acercaron a Edward para susurrarle. Rosalie y Emmett no decían nada y se mantenían en el lado más lejano del salón. Carlisle salió por un momento y regreso con un libro grueso entre manos. Se lo entrego a Edward.

Edward suspiro resignado una vez que se acercó a mí. No me tomo la mano, ni se sentó a mi lado. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, pero no dije nada. Intentando no demostrar lo que su alejamiento me afectaba levante el rostro y pose las manos sobre mis piernas.

-Por favor… solo escucha – me pidió. Asentí. Por muy inquieta y curiosa que siempre había sido me mordería la lengua hasta escuchar la historia completa.

Tenía la mirada perdida como si se encontrara muy lejos de aquí, en otro tiempo.

-Como sabes – comenzó – Stephanie Meyer escribió Crepúsculo y los demás libros. Y claramente esa historia es real, en mayoría – asentí, no se podía contar como una palabra – Bella, esa fue la primera vez que te vi y… estuvimos juntos hasta que… - apretó los labios, el único gesto en un mar de caras impávidas– uhm… falleciste o eso creí en aquel momento.

Di un brinco de sorpresa. Eso, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Yo… no sabía qué hacer, no quería seguir si tú no estabas conmigo, así que en el momento en que pude librarme de mis hermanos salí en busca de Jacob. Él sabía qué hacer. Yo sabía lo que pensaba de mí.

-Pero yo no podía, no después de habértelo prometido – tercio Jacob. Pase mi mirada de uno a otro.

-Así que fui en busca de cualquier nómada para pelar con él, aunque no iba a hacer nada para defenderme, como posiblemente lo imaginas. Fue ahí cuando conocía a Liam y Savannah su esposa. Ellos son… especiales… igual que Alice y yo

Mi cerebro absorbía la información de manera lenta. Pero intentaba estar quieta y no preguntarle _¿Cómo fue que… morí o casi muero? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso con mis padres?_ Etc…

-Sí, si… - le respondió a alguien – Bella, amor… tratare de no hacer muy larga la conversación. Estamos en un momento delicado y necesitamos…

- Entiendo – le respondí cortándolo. Entendía la situación aunque no supiera mucho. Continuo hablando.

-Savannah supo o más correctamente sintió mi situación y le pidió a Liam que me dejara. Los había atacado y él se había puesta a la defensiva cuidándola. La mirada que se dieron entre ellos fue tan clara que no necesite leerles la mente. La conexión… era demasiado, así que comencé a alejarme hasta que Liam me detuvo y me explico su capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo. Así que eso fue todo lo que necesite. Le pedí que me regresara dos días antes de tu… eso.

No podía más. Alargue mi mano para tomar la suya. El, me dejo y me presiono ligeramente mis dedos.

-Uhm... Pero tú falleciste de nuevo varios años después o eso creí, de nuevo. Y yo… yo volví a buscar a Liam. Pero no podía evitar que "_fallecieras"_ y el tiempo juntos era cada vez más corto. Así que la tercera vez le pedí que lo hiciera días después de la fiesta de la escuela. – Me miro – conocía ya mis errores y no pensaba repetirlos. Pero aunque pasamos años juntos, sin los Volturi encima de nosotros siempre ocurría algo y a pesar de todo _fallecías_.

"_Pero que fastidio"_ pensé _"Es que acaso en ninguna de las veces me había convertido"_ Jasper se movió y Edward meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

-En ninguna de las ocasiones te convertí en una de nosotros… yo… no podía. Liam me había aclarado que si mueres no hay pasado al que retroceder, así que imagina mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que todas las veces anteriores increíblemente seguías viva… O una vez que eres vampiro. Simplemente no es posible. Así que no podía, si te perdía, si por alguna, aunque fuese insignificante, te pasaba algo siendo uno de nosotros no… no podría recuperarte y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a considerar.

-Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de una anomalía – declaro Alice – veras – me dijo sentándose junto a mí – cada vez que Edward ha retrocedido el tiempo para poder estar contigo yo dejaba de verte con la claridad con que lo hacía al principio.

-Gracias Alice – se quejó y suspiro – por ese hecho decidí que no podía más…. Que te merecías disfrutar de la vida sin… sin mí.

-Por lo que Liam retrocedió el tiempo hasta el momento en que tu madre se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de ti como te lo había dicho antes y tanto Edward como todos nosotros nos fuimos lejos de aquí – ahora era Rosalía la que hablaba – así que tu no sabías de nosotros y tu vida sería totalmente diferente a las cinco veces anteriores en las que éramos parte de ella.

"_Pero ustedes si sabían" "Edward lo sabía"_ grite en mi interior. Como le había prometido a Edward no decía nada. Gritaba en mi cerebro y me mordía la lengua. Y luego CLIC_"Oh cielo santo" "¿Cinco veces?"_ había estado con Edward en cinco veces. Yo. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado para mi insulso cerebro.

-Hasta ahora – comento Carlisle entrando por primera vez a la conversación – pero Aro supo de ti y Savannah nos informó en cuanto fue seguro. No sabemos cuántos están bajo el dominio de Aro pero desde hace doce años hemos estado atentos a su movimiento y vigilándote a ti.

Abrí los ojos completamente asombrada. Y furiosa.

-¿Doce años? – No pude contenerme - ¿Sabes de mi desde siempre y no pensaste en decírmelo? He estado soñando contigo desde que mi prima me presto el libro de crepúsculo para que lo leyera, he suspirado por ti, por el deseo de que fueras realidad y de que yo fuera Bella desde hace años y… y… ¡tú lo sabias! – Le grite – o cualquiera de ustedes lo sabía y no… no pensaron en mí, en lo que yo quería… en, en…

No pude seguir, me dolía el pecho. Quería que él me mintiera, que me dijera que me lo había dicho pero que yo sufría de una extraña enfermedad en la cual cada cierto tiempo olvidaba todo. Quería que me dijera que esta era la primera vez que estábamos juntos…

Necesitaba aire, me estaba asfixiando. Sentía las paredes cerrarse a mi alrededor

- Bella, entiende, teníamos que… - Carlisle fue el primero en hablar pero lo mire furiosa y se cayó.

-Sé que es difícil de entender pero si lo vieras desde su punto de vista… -Le siguió Alice.

-No, no… - le suplique y guardo silencio.

- Bella querida… era mejor así, créelo…. –Ahora era Esme. Me tape los oídos.

-Bella, amor. Entiende, yo debía, por ti, créeme… por favor entiende – Edward me estaba rogando mientras quitaba mis manos de mis orejas. Pero no, no me sentía bien…

-Necesito aire – comencé a hablar con voz asfixiada – necesito… ¡quiero respirar!

Las paredes seguían cerrándose y la desesperación aumentaba dentro de mí.

-Ven querida, vamos a caminar por el jardín – Esme extendió su pálida mano hacia mí.

-No, no… - le grite, aunque no era mi intención. Todos, incluyendo Jacob se sobresaltaron.

-Lo siento, Esme, lo siento - le dije afligida por mi rudeza – Alice – la llame – quiero un auto, préstame tu auto… dame las llaves del auto, el auto Alice.

-¿Un auto? ¿Bella? ¿Para qué quieres un auto? – ignore cada pregunta hecha por Jacob. Extendí las manos hacia Alice.

-Por favor – le suplique.

-Bella – Edward se acercó a mí - ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

Toco mi mano extendida y yo quise llorar. Pero no podía, no ahí.

-No, no me toques… no ahora… no, no en este momento – él se alejó. No quise verlo. No sería capaz de mantener los pedazos juntos si lo hacía. Edward sufría igual que yo, o más que yo, pero esto era demasiado. Necesitaba pensar. Pero aquí era imposible. Todo el lugar, el aire, en todo flotaba Edward y los Cullen. Y necesitaba paz, claridad para poner mis pensamientos en orden.

-Ven conmigo – Jacob me tomo de la mano.

Me deje arrastrar por el mientras Alice y Carlisle nos seguían de cerca. Jake llevaba unas llaves en las manos.

-El tanque está lleno – le dijo Carlisle y el asintió sin voltear a verlo.

-Bella – Alice me rodeo dándome un pequeño abrazo antes de subir al auto – vuelve pronto ¿Si?

Amargas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uno mas... asi es mis corazones, un capitulo mas y llegamos hasta donde nos habíamos quedado ¿que les parece?<strong>_

_**les confieso, no he escrito nada, creo que es por pereza ya que como he tenido todos estos capitulos me he ronceado (hacerse la de a peso jajaja) ciertamente trabajo mejor bajo presion =D por lo que en un par de dias mis neuronas y mi mundo imaginario deben ponerse de acuerdo y decirle a mis dedos Tecleen, tecleen... pienso llegar hasta el cap 20 asi que los capitulos seran mas largos de lo que estan acostumbradas a leer de mi (jejeje por eso las estoy trabajando con estos ultimos caps) como sea, me encanta saber de uds y espero se alegren al saber de mi =D**_

_a **Debii Hale, Mentxu Masen Cullen y LucianaCullenHale-Jaslice** por agreagarme a sus alertas y favoritos... son unos amoreeesss_

_**ash benson** Gracias linda, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el cap, espero estes igual de satisfecha con los que le siguieron... que bueno que te has pasado por aqui..._

_**Karen de Pattinson** intensoooo, lo se, hasta yo me dije wow cuando lo escribi, nunca pense que algo asi pasaria, ya sabes que los protagonistas guian la historia y uno solo la cuenta, mil perdones por la tardanza =D _

_**Ilovevampiresangels** gracias por tu rw preciosa, me encanta que te encante mi fic..._

_**Maru-chan1296** si corazon, pobre Edward, pero ciertamente no todo es color de rosa y el lo sabe jejeje... por suerte no le paso nada... gracias por tu rw _

_**Wanda** me encantan tus testamentos cariño, saber que te tomas el tiempo para darme tu opinion me saca una gran sonrisa. No te contesto punto a punto lo que me dices porque imaginate todo lo que escribiria uff... pero quiero que sepas que leo con todo placer cada una de las palabras que has escrito =D un beso a ti tambien!_

_**Debii Hale** jajaja ciertamente no le alcanzo a la Meyer pero me contento con escribir =D tus ataques, al contrario de tu hermana me complacen a montones... me he gastado las palabras de agradecimiento para expresar lo mucho que me satisface que a ti como a las otras chicas les guste tanto mi humilde y un poco imperfecto fic, asi que dire solo Gracias y un abrazo _

_**Luciana-Cullen-Hale** oh, maravilloso, maravilloso... a mi me encanta saber de nuevas lectoras, gracias por tus lindas palabritas!_

_**priyellow**... Oh Pri ¿que le pasa a FF contigo eh? ¿historias de mi creacion? ¿Y estas que son eh? jajaja te entiendo, creo que mas adelante terminare una historia sin terminar que lleva unos tres años bajo el colchon =D tal vez la publique en un blog y tu me dices que tal... soy una lenta, lo se... se me esta pegando la llegadera tarde de mi madre Noooooo! me alegra no aburrirte con mis historias y me encanta tu sincera opinion, eres una lectora muy querida..._

_como siempre digo, a mis fantasmitas que rondan por ahi, gracias por hacer aparicion!_

** Besitos**


	14. Chapter 14

**_soy culpable de mucho e inocente de poco... solo espero disfruten del capitulo... _**

* * *

><p><em>- En la actualidad, en La Push -<em>

_._

-Gracias…. – extendí mi mano para coger la manta que Jake me ofrecía en ese momento, colocándomela sobre los hombros. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde mi pequeño colapso en el baño. Estaba algo avergonzada, no quería mostrarme débil. Con nadie.

-No hay de que – se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama tamaño matrimonial, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor pero no tanto como para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran accidentalmente.

Evite verle a la cara. Jacob no me había cuestionado nada a cerca de mi momento de debilidad y estaba agradecida por eso, pero al mismo tiempo algo nerviosa. No sabía si pensaba hacerlo en cualquier momento. Sentía su mirada fija en mi rostro y casi podía jurar que le picaba la lengua por hacerlo. Pero seguía sin decir nada, por lo que intente distraerme inspeccionando su habitación.

Era bastante impersonal. Cosa que jamás me había imaginado. Una cama, dos mesitas de noche, una lámpara en una de ellas, un viejo armario de madera y un baúl enterrado en una esquina eran mayormente los artículos que llenaban el lugar. Jum… ni siquiera las paredes, pintadas de un rojo desvaído expresaban la personalidad de Jacob. Tal vez no era realmente su cuarto, o tal vez sí. Quién sabe. Se había limitado a llevarme ahí sin decir nada.

-Te dejare para que duermas un rato - se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta antes de girarse – si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Asentí casi de manera imperceptible. Me pesaban los ojos, apenas y podía mantenerlos abiertos. No del sueño. Del ardor en ellos por llorar tanto. Los sentía secos. El hueco sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me informo que estaba sola.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado desde aquella noche cuando todo esto comenzó para mí. Me pregunte ¿si no hubiese olvidado la carpeta, llegaría a conocer alguna vez a Edward?

"_olvida eso, olvida eso"_ sacudí mi cabeza. Demasiadas cosas en que pensar tenía ya, como para agregarle una más. Además, me agradecía enormemente a mí misma por el despiste de ese día. Para que empañar la buena imagen del asunto.

La suave luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana comenzó a descender. El tiempo iba pasando y yo, a veces enojada y en otras inmensamente triste, repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido. Extrañaba a Edward, demasiado. Pero necesitaba darme un tiempo para mí. En ocasiones, hay cosas que simplemente tienen que.

.

Di un brinco sobre la cama. ¿Me había quedado dormida? Vaya…

Me restregué los ojos como lo hacía cada mañana antes de levantarme. Pero no era de mañana. Afuera, todo estaba cubierto de negro. Tome el cobertor en cuanto plante mis pies en el piso. Hacia frio. Temblé.

Pero ¿Qué hora era? Y ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Todavía con los pies descalzos abrí la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados para evitar hacer ruido. Si era de noche o de madrugada no quería despertar a nadie. Si es que Billy, quien había conocido en cuanto llegamos, o Jake estaban dormidos.

Un reloj en forma de búho estaba colgado al final del pasillo. Las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Dormí… más de diez horas, aproximadamente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – una voz a un nivel ligeramente más alto que un susurro llego desde el final del pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Por instinto me pegue a la pared. No quería ser encontrada oyendo conversaciones ajenas. Comencé a girar lentamente el cuerpo para regresar a la habitación cuando la voz de Jacob me detuvo. Era más fuerte que la anterior.

-¡No! Esta no es nuestra guerra… vampiros contra vampiros nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

-Pero Jake… - comenzó a rebatir la otra persona.

-Sam… no

Ah ah ah… me pico la curiosidad. De puntillas, mientras enrollaba el cobertor en mi mano izquierda, me fui acercando más al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

-Mhjm… - me tape la boca con la mano acallando un grito. Mire hacia el suelo. Más específicamente a mi pie derecho. Tenía ensartada una tachuela. Ay, au… dolía. La arranque, pero perdí el equilibrio en el proceso. No llegue a detenerme ya que la mano izquierda estaba enrollada con el cobertor. Caí sobre mi hombro con un sonido sordo. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar una tachuela en el piso? ¿Una tachuela? ¡Por favor! Que oportuno…

Se hizo el silencio. Antes de que los pasos se acercaran a donde me encontraba me fui corriendo de regreso a la habitación. Como si acabara de salir volví a aparecer en el pasillo cuando Jacob se disponía a tomar el pomo de la puerta. Bostece. No era buena actriz pero años de práctica en casa hacia que ciertas cosas me salieran de forma casi natural. Como el esconder una llantina, cuando horribles manchas rojas marcaban casi toda mi cara, simplemente me limitaba a decir, sorbiéndome la nariz: "Mama, tengo alergia ¿hay algún antihistamínico en el botiquín?" y ¡Guala! Asunto arreglado.

-¡Bella! – Dio un paso hacia atrás – estas despierta… lo siento… ¿te he despertado?

Sobreactuando dije – Eh… ¿Qué? No, no… demasiado tiempo en cama.

- Bueno… entonces – miro hacia atrás. Parecía sopesar la situación, mientras, yo me puse a analizar sus gestos. ¿Duda? ¿Preocupación? Volteo a verme - ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Un te? ¿Leche? Puedo hacer café si gustas.

-Me vendría de lujo una taza de café – le respondí – bien cargado.

-¿Con alcohol? – pregunto horrorizado.

-No… no tonto, claro que no – le pegue en el hombro, no tan fuerte, su comentario me había dejado medio azorada ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

-Es broma Bella – se rio – ya sé que te gusta el café al estilo expresso.

-Ja ja... pues mira como me rio – trate de impregnarle todo el sarcasmo posible. Él se limitó a voltear los ojos y lidero el camino hacia la cocina, un tramo realmente corto. Comencé a buscar con la mirada. No había nadie. ¿A qué hora…? Ni siquiera oí una puerta cerrarse.

-¿Qué hacías? – le pregunte en cuanto me acomode en el sillón que daba vista a la cocina. Jacob estaba sacando la cafetera.

-Oh nada… viendo Televisión – estaba de espalda por lo que no vio mi mirada incrédula. ¡Pero que mentiroso!

-¿Y había algo interesante? – seguí.

-Ah, si… una película – agrego el café. Se giró, dándome la cara – pero ya termino.

-Mmm… ya

El siguió afanado en la cocina. Saco unas cuantas rodajas de pan molde la alacena y las coloco en la tostadora. Yo en cambio estaba pensando que otra pregunta hacerle. Jacob hablo.

-Es una suerte que estés despierta… no quería tener que despertarte.

-¿Por qué?

Dio una media sonrisa – la celebración de bienvenida comienza a las 5:35 am – no dije nada pero vio mi curiosidad en los ojos - Estamos creando nuevas tradiciones. Ya sabes… las primeras luces y las nuevas oportunidades… cosas por el estilo.

-Ah… aja – me limite a contestar. Vaya Jake, pero que buenas explicaciones. Lo entendí todo.

Tomamos un desayuno temprano compuesto de tostadas con crema para mí y con miel para Jacob. Dos tazas de café por mi parte y leche a morro para él.

.

El evento fue hermoso. Llegamos a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Todos ya estaban ahí, a la orilla de la playa en forma de medialuna. Una gran fogata iluminaba el lugar. Cuando Jacob me llevo hacia la fogata mis nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos. Iba a conocer gente nueva, para mí, ellos ya sabían de mi existencia.

Para mi gran sorpresa cada miembro de la tribu me recibió como si fuera la hija perdida que ha sido encontrada. Me abrazaron con fuerza y mucho cariño, me preguntaron cosas de mi vida y compartieron obsequios. Yo estaba apenada, no tenía nada que darles.

Las primeras luces comenzaron a aparecer desplazando a la oscuridad. La combinación de colores: rojos, amarillos, naranjas en diferentes tonos se abrían camino. Sentí un escalofrió trepar mi espalda. Los pocos rayos de sol que entraban con suficiente fuerza comenzaron a entibiar mi rostro. Se sentía delicioso. Pero no era eso lo que aflojaba mi cuerpo y ablandaba mi corazón. No. Le estaba dando la espalda a los azules y negros de la noche, a lo que opacaba mi vida.

-Gracias – le dije a Jake cuando se colocó junto a mí. No lo vi, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando, pero lo sentí.

-¿Por qué?

-Mmm… por ser mi amigo… por dejarme ser yo misma – podía decirle mucho más, pero me callé. Me sentía de un excelente humor y no quería ponerme sentimental.

-¿Es hora de irnos? – pregunte después de ver ir y venir las olas por un rato. El sol ya estaba en lo alto.

-Sí, es hora.

-Bueno – me acomode la chaqueta antes de comenzar el recorrido de vuelta al auto.

-¿Bella?

-Mmm… ¿sí?

Estábamos a unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo. Estaba tan abstraída que cuando me extendió un libro forrado en cuero apenas caí en cuenta que lo tenía desde que me había ido a buscar a la orilla de la playa.

-Alice me pidió que te diera esto en cuanto fuera adecuado – era bastante grande y algo pesado. Al detallarlo por fuera observe que en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba marcado el escudo de los Cullen.

-¿Qué es? – le mire a los ojos.

-Es un álbum de fotos – contesto – ahora vamos, puedes verlo en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Y no te preocupes, Billy va a pasar el día en casa de Sue.

-Oh, gracias - ni siquiera había pensado en Billy, pero tener más privacidad me caía como anillo al dedo.

.

-Voy a… - mire hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que me estaba quedando en cuanto entramos.

-Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites – se deshizo de la chaqueta y se tiro al sillón. Un minuto después estaba dormido. Lo comprobé.

Clic. El seguro hizo un pequeño ruido a pesar de haber intentado ser silenciosa. Me sudaban las manos. Un álbum de fotos y enviado por Alice no era poca cosa. Me quite los zapatos. Corrí la cortina de la ventana dejando solo la mitad abierta. Había bastante sol para ser La Push.

-Bueno, aquí vamos – tome aire y levante la tapa de cuero.

_Isabella Marie Swan._Estaba escrito sobre la primera hoja de papel asedado, sin más detalle. Pase la hoja. Yo. Ahí. De bebe. Mama y papa. Suspire.

Fotos, fotos y más fotos que jamás había visto y en lugares que en mi vida actual no había estado. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. A veces con la letra de Alice, en otras con la de Edward y podría decir que hasta de Esme, cada fotografía tenia escrito algo abajo, explicando donde estaba, con quien y haciendo que. Era maravilloso y triste, hermoso y raro.

"_Bella con sus padres en el Gran Cañón_" "_Bella a los 15 años en la casa de su padre, después de la muerte de Renné"_comencé a llorar con más fuerza al leerlo, pero luego me tranquilice, y recordé, mi madre estaba viva.

Con cada fotografía que veía me sentía más parte de algo inmenso. Algo que iba más allá de lo que hasta este momento sabía. Como un presentimiento.

-Edward –jadee en cuanto las fotos de nosotros juntos aparecieron. Como un reflejo, me lleve la mano al corazón. Sentía una presión casi asfixiante. En una de las fotos era como si me estuviese viendo directamente a mí. Con sus dorados ojos llenos de amor y dulzura. Sus labios curvos en una media sonrisa. _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?_ - Me pregunte - _Yo no pertenezco aquí_. _Yo… yo…_

Me ahogue con mi propio llanto. Por costumbre me gire quedando boca abajo para ahogar los sollozos con la almohada. Un suave golpe sonó en el piso. El álbum de fotografías.

Trague aire como pez fuera del agua para intentar recomponerme. Sin mucha fuerza me levante de la cama para recoger el álbum. Un papel cayó del suelo en cuanto lo levante…. Mmm… que extraño.

Ojee rápidamente las partes del álbum que no había visto. Me detuve. Una de las fotos, exactamente en donde aparecía la casa de los Cullen en Forks estaba despegada de las esquinas inferiores. Deje el álbum a un lado, abierto.

Tome el papel. Comencé a temblar. Veía el papel agitarse levemente. Trague saliva. Esto era importante, lo sentía.

Le di vuelta. Era… era… Oh por todos… comencé a hiperventilar.

-Un… un ultrasonido – dije quedo como si estuviera viendo algo imposible de creer.

"_Isabella Cullen. Dos semanas"_estaba escrito en la parte superior de la fotografía. No se miraba un bebe. Solo una pequeña bola obscura.

¡_No me lo puedo creer_! Pensé. ¿Hasta qué parte los libros de Stephenie Meyer eran solo su imaginación? ¿Había sido madre? ¿Yo?

No me lo podía creer. La cabeza me empezó a doler. ¿Aquello de verdad estaba pasando? Porque hasta el momento no me imagine que este asunto podía agrandarse más de lo que ya estaba. Inhale y exhale con fuerza unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de calmar el tumulto de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior. Lo quede viendo por lo que me pareció un largo tiempo antes de aceptar lo que aquella pequeña imagen me decía: fui madre. No, lo rectifico, soy madre.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que creí que se saldría de mi pecho.

Soy madre – me dije en un susurro casi imperceptible e increíblemente sonreí.

Sentirme extraña era quedarse corto para mí. Un vacío en mí que hasta el momento no sabía que existiera se estaba llenando tan rápidamente que el vértigo circulaba campante en todo mi cuerpo. Me pare. Tome el ultrasonido con aun más fuerza y salí de la habitación.

-Jaaaaaaaaake! – grite con fuerza. Innecesario, ya que la casa era de lo más pequeña.

-Bells ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? – contesto con voz ronca.

-Tengo que volver. Ahora – le dije en tono imperioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – arrugo su frente. Esa necesidad que estaba naciendo en mi interior no era algo fácil de explicar así que simplemente agarre mi chaqueta y pase a un lado de él. Si tenía que llegar, llegaría hasta a pie. En algún momento.

-Esperaaaa! – Me tomo de la mano antes de que pudiese salir – yo te llevo.

Le sonreí y espere a que él se colocara sus zapatos y recogiera las llaves del auto. Una vez listo nos montamos al auto.

Habíamos recorrido más de diez kilómetros cuando recordé que el álbum de fotos quedo sobre la cama. Ni modo. Además, lo que más me interesaba iba guardado en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

Mire el camino y deje que aquel sentimiento posesivo avanzara por todo mi cuerpo. Solo era cuestión de horas para aclarar y destapar de una buena vez el hecho de que yo era madre y el porqué de que nadie me lo hubiese dicho hasta el momento. Cerré los ojos. Tenía que dormir algo ya que esto prometía una buena discusión y me necesitaba en completo estado de alerta. La respiración de Jacob y la lluvia golpeando el parabrisas era los únicos sonidos. Me gustaba Jake. No me estaba atosigando constantemente con preguntas que obviamente yo no iba a responder. Mi maternidad era algo que no podía compartir, todavía, saborear el hecho era algo que quería hacer yo y solo yo – a pesar de que estaba segura que todos, y digo todos los Cullen ya lo sabían – la furia hervía lentamente en mi interior. Me sentía decepcionada y engañada, especialmente por Edward. Llegar a ese punto me dolió. ¿Por qué no podía ser sincero de una buena vez? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? A mí.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza. Ni una lagrima. Ni un tan solo quejido tenía que salir de mi cuerpo. Yo puedo, yo puedo.

Saque mi mano derecha de la bolsa de la chaqueta y con cuidado de no ser vista por Jake la coloque sobre mi vientre. Una certeza nacida de mi inconsciente y mi corazón me gritaba al oído: Si, Si… tuviste un bebe…

-Mi bebe – susurre y sin saber cómo o porque me quede dormida.

.

Un frenazo me despertó.

Quede viendo a Jake con molestia. Él no me miraba. Tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, por lo que voltee a ver qué era lo que había hecho que de manera tan brusca dejáramos de movernos. Alice estaba ahí, y Carlisle también.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Todavía faltaba bastante para llegar al castillo –como yo le había bautizado. Ninguno se movió. Parecía como si nos sondeáramos entre nosotros. Bueno, ¿Pero qué pasaba aquí? Al parecer yo tenía que romper el hielo. Menuda ironía.

Baje del auto con cuidado. Tenía medio cuerpo entumecido por la forma en que me había dormido. Los ojillos astutos de Alice me observaron mientras me acercaba. No había expresión alguna en su rostro. Si no fuese por el movimiento de sus ojos al seguirme simplemente parecería una preciosa estatua. Y Carlisle también. Aunque un brillo melancólico se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

-Alice, Carlisle ¿Paso algo? ¿Porque están aquí? – les pregunte cuando estaba ya muy cerca. Alice inclino la cabeza y Carlisle suspiro.

-No es su culpa – contesto Alice.

-¿Qué?

La quede viendo confundida. Eso no respondía a mi pregunta. Mire hacia atrás. Jacob venia caminando hacia nosotros tranquilamente. El auto ahora se encontraba estacionado a un lado de la carretera. Lo agradecí internamente. No quería ser en parte culpable del accidente de alguien más.

-Es mía – ambos, Carlisle y Alice dijeron a tono. Casi me rio por lo extraño que se oyó. Me limite a arrugar mi frente. En ese momento Jake me abrazo por el hombro.

-Yo… ¿de qué hablan? – los mire a los ojos. Mi corazón empezaba a latir erráticamente. ¿Acaso hablaban de lo que yo creía que hablaban?

-Querida – Carlisle se acercó y Jake retrocedió un paso. Sus frías manos envolvieron las mías – hija. No culpes a mi hijo, ni te enojes con él por lo que según me ha dicho Alice, acabas de descubrir. Él no lo sabe, nunca lo ha sabido. Solo Alice y yo… y unos cuantos más.

-¿Él no lo sabe? – Jadee sintiéndome mal por juzgarlo - ¿Por qué no lo sabe?

-Tu así lo pediste – contesto Alice – fue tu última petición antes de que retrocedieran el tiempo por primera vez.

-Seré estúpida – me susurre. Como se me había ocurrido hacer algo tan vil con Edward y con mí bebe.

-Era necesario Bella – Carlisle intento consolarme dándome un ligero apretón de manos – por la seguridad de ambos.

-¿Por qué?

- Veras, yo puedo jugar con mis recuerdos – comenzó Alice – así que Aro solo ve lo que yo quiero que vea y Carlisle tiene la promesa de Aro de no ver sus recuerdos, cosa que no pasa con Edward. ¿Te imaginas si el mira en sus recuerdos y ve a… a tu bebe?

-No! – Grite – Eso nunca.

-Calma Bella – Carlisle sobaba mi espalda mientras me abrazaba - ella está bien, todo está bien.

Inhale con fuerza. Carlisle olía a seguridad, sabiduría y confianza. No se cómo, pero así era. Asentí y el me separo un poco.

-Quieres verla – eso no fue una pregunta. Volví a asentir pero con más fuerza. Ambos se vieron.

-Nosotros la llevaremos desde aquí – le dijo Alice a Jake – te llamare.

Él se limitó a verla por lo que me pareció un larguísimo tiempo y luego se giró en dirección al auto. Antes de montarse a este se despidió de mí con la mano. Yo hice lo mismo. En cuestión de segundos mi nuevo mejor amigo había desaparecido y ahora me encontraba sola con dos vampiros _esconde-información-vital_ y sin vehículo de transportación. No que fuera necesario. Pero aun así.

-Vamos – Alice me tomo de las manos y me subió a la espalda de Carlisle antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Enrojecí de los pies a cabeza. Me sentía tan rara e incómoda… y pesada – aunque lo último no tenía importancia, eran vampiros – por lo que trate sin suerte de separarme como fuera del cuerpo de él.

-No te preocupes por nada Bella, tu solo agárrate fuerte – el bueno de Carlisle me sonrió y yo me morí de la vergüenza.

-¿lista? –me pregunto Alice.

-Ehm… Si.

Viajamos en dirección contraria al castillo por una hora más o menos hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una bodega. ¿Acaso mi bebe estaba encerrada en un bunker? ¿Tanto así era todo de peligroso?

Mis temores se debieron reflejar en mi rostro porque Alice sonrió con sorna y Carlisle disimulo una sonrisa divertida. Me sentí estúpida.

-Es solo una fachada – me contesto Carlisle mientras ingresaba un código en la puerta y esta se abría – entra.

Me sudaban las manos. Estaba tan nerviosa que mi estómago comenzó a revolverse. En realidad si era una bodega, por lo menos diez autos se encontraban estacionados en aquel lugar. Me enfurruñe con ellos. El pasillo parecía interminable. Cuando llegamos al final, dos puertas de metal bloqueaban el paso. Carlisle ingreso otro código y estas se abrieron hacia los lados.

Abrí la boca sorprendida. Estábamos dentro de un domo de cristal enorme y a todo mi alrededor habían naranjales, perales, y de toda clase de árboles frutales que ni se me ocurrieron en el momento. Era tan diferente a las tantas paredes de puro concreto que habíamos pasado en un principio.

-Esto es….

Me quede sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Hermoso, increíble, sorprendente, alucinante?

-Lo sé – Alice sonrió y me tomo de la mano – ven vamos.

El sendero de grava que habíamos tomado al principio dio paso a uno de ladrillo, donde un espléndido jardín enmarcaba una bellísima casa que hasta el momento no había visto. Era tan de cuento de hadas. Todo.

-Amelia – saludo Alice desde las escaleras a una señora de unos sesenta años que salía de la puerta.

-Los vimos llegar- le contesto y giro a verme. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Y claramente era una vampira. Su cabello era blanco y de ojos dorados como los Cullen. Sentí alivio por eso.

-Ella es…

-Lo sé – la corto – Carlisle. Que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Amelia – le saludo este dándole un beso en la mano - ¿Cómo han estado?

-El ambiente está algo ansioso – sonrió – sabes como es.

La vampira con cara de abuelita bonachona se dirigió a mí – Bienvenida.

-Bella – Carlisle hizo la presentación – Amelia Chase.

-Un gusto – le sonreí, pero en mi interior solo pensaba: ¿Qué carajo hacemos aquí afuera? Deberían llevarme hasta donde mi bebe. Quiero a mi bebe. Denme a mi bebe… yaaaa!

Una puerta cerrada con fuerza me asusto. Vi la expresión de temor de Alice y Carlisle cuando un cuerpo choco y abrazo al mío.

-Mama, mama… mama – abrazos y tibios besitos llenaban mi rostro. Por un instante me quede congelada y me sentí más una espectadora a la distancia que una participante.

Una adolecente de unos 16 o 18 años me abrazaba con bastante fuerza. Era más alta que yo. Su cabello cobrizo y de bucles hermosos, de piel pálida y un cuerpo de una mujer no podían ser mi bebe ¿O podían?

La abrace con fuerza. Claro que lo era. Yo tenía 25 años ya y ella había nacido cuando cumplí los 18. Así que siete años habían pasado desde entonces. Siete años de su vida que perdí. Comencé a llorar. Todo era tan injusto. Mi bebe, el pequeño pedacito de Edward y yo se había convertido en toda una mujercita sin mí. Unos arañazos horribles cercenaban mi pecho. ¿Porque? ¿Porque no pude estar con ella?

-No, mama – ella me limpiaba las lágrimas. Yo no podía parar. Tanto Alice como Carlisle parecían sufrir. No tanto como yo, nunca como yo.

Me aferre más a ella. Cerré mis ojos y desee imaginarla de bebe. Ver sus ojitos abrirse por primera vez y verme a mí, solo a mí. Sus sonrisas de ángel. Sus gorgojeos, sus primeros pasos. Me había perdido todo, todo.

-Lo si… siento tanto – logre decirle – per… perdóname. Te de…deje sola.

-Mama – ella empezó a llorar conmigo – no fue tu culpa. No lo fue. Tía Alice me explico todo. No estoy enojada contigo ni con papa.

_Estúpida, imbécil, idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Dejarla sola. No volver por ella. Luchar más por ella. No te la mereces… - _en mi interior me gritaba con fuerza. Ella tenía que haber sido mi centro del universo. Ni siquiera Edward podía ocupar ese lugar, solo ella.

-Te amo – le susurre al oído. Ella sonrió resplandeciente y sus ojillos húmedos brillaron felices.

-No más que yo mami – me senté con ella en las gradas y ella se recostó a mi lado.

-Eso no es cierto – le conteste y limpie sus lágrimas. Gotitas de cristal que me dolían en el alma.

-Perdón por hacerte llorar – toque su hermosa cabellera. Mi hija era más hermosa que una princesa y tan parecida a su padre.

-Son más lágrimas de felicidad mama – me beso en la mejilla – y ya no llores. ¿Si?

Asentí por inercia. Eso estaba un poco complicado para mí. Pero no quería empezar con ella haciendo promesas vacías. Me trague mi dolor y le sonreí.

Ella se levantó de un salto y me jalo para que la acompañara. Ya había olvidado que teníamos público, pero no importo. En ese momento eran inexistentes para mí.

-Ven mami, ven – dijo dando saltitos, seguía siendo una niña. Y eso alivio un poco mi espíritu dolido. Camine con ella hacia la casa.

Dos días despues yo ya sabía todo lo que a mi hija le gustaba, lo que no y los sueños que tenía. Ella me lo había enseñado todo y lo que no, me lo decía en palabras, porque si, su don era el que Meyer había descrito en los libros. Habíamos tomado una siesta juntas en su habitación. Comimos en el piso y le leí un poco. Era como si viviera un sueño. Miraba a mi hija, sabía que su apariencia no era la de una niña, pero en mi ser yo estaba con una personita de no más de siete años. Era hermosa su inocencia. Tan dulce, tan mía.

-¿Mami?

-Mmm... – ella estaba en el piano tocando la sonata número 14 de Beethoven. Podría oírla por horas. La música dejo de sonar. Voltee a verla.

Llego hasta donde yo estaba sentada y se sentó en el piso. No me miraba a los ojos. Su comportamiento empezó a preocuparme.

-Mi cielo ¿Qué pasa? – levante su rostro. Había duda en su mirada – puedes decirme lo que quieres.

-Es… mami. Yo… - resoplo. Parecía disgustada con ella misma.

-Dime – le sonreí.

-Yo… yo me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo vendrá papa? Yo quiero conocerlo – se mordió el labio inferior. Suspire cansada. Esto era innecesario. Hacerla sufrir de esta manera era injusto.

-Sé que tía Alice y el abuelo han dicho que todavía no es tiempo – seguía hablando – que cuando él pueda vendrá por mí. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que a veces… no, olvídalo.

Intento levantarse, pero no la deje – ¿A veces qué?

-Es solo que no es igual ser consentida por tu abuelo cuando sabes que en algún lugar está tu papa.

-Tienes mucha razón – me levante – quédate aquí. Hazme caso.

-Si mami – asintió varias veces y se sentó donde antes estaba yo.

-Esa es mi niña – ella sonrió complacida.

Salí de la habitación buscando a Alice. Ella no se me había acercado desde que conocí a mi hija. Había cierta incomodidad rondando, pero no la culpaba, del todo. La mente maestra-estúpida aquí era yo, o mi anterior yo, pero al fin y al cabo éramos la misma. Ella sabía que la buscaba. Apareció en el umbral de la puerta que lleva a la biblioteca.

-Edward tiene que venir. Pronto.

-Bella, no creo que…

-No era una pregunta – la mire y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de música. Antes de entrar a la habitación le dije – dile a Carlisle.

Ella asintió. Sabía que no le había agradado mi decisión, pero al fin y al cabo era mi hija y ella tenía todo el derecho de estar con su padre y viceversa. Solo esperaba hablar antes con él.

-Ya regreso – le sonreí a mi hermosa pianista, como su papa – me he olvidado de algo.

-Y Alice – le dije al acercarme a la biblioteca – déjame hablar con él en cuanto llegue. Es mejor que yo se lo diga. No quiero que se enoje con las personas equivocadas.

-Pero Bella, nosotros también…

-Shhhh!

Me fui antes de que siguiera. Entre al baño de visitas y me mire en el espejo. Solo esperaba que Edward me perdonara y rogué estar haciendo lo correcto. No quería tomar decisiones irreparables, pero tenía que tomar el control de mi vida, una vida que ya no solo era mía. Pensé en Rennesme y sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He tenido una vida bastante complicada en ciertas cosas últimamente, pero no voy a echarle la culpa de todo a ello.<em>**

**_Las chicas (os) que me leen y también escriben saben que a veces no hay nada para dar, por mucho que se quiera. y no voy a escribir cualquier tontera solo por cumplir un plazo auto-impuesto. Soy una amateur, lo se, pero quiero hacer algo bien, algo bueno._**

**_Me siento mal por dejarlas esperar tanto, espero sinceramente me disculpen... gracias por su constancia..._**

**_MichiAGP _**_gracias por agregarme a tus alertas!_

**_ash benson _**_me alegra saber que te complació el capitulo anterior. Es tan agradable saber tu opinión. Gracias por tu visita..._

_**Debii Hale** jajaja la verdad no recuerdo que había pasado ese día - cuando escribí el cap - aunque como son 3 en uno fueron varios días jajaja... sentí por tu rw que te gusto mucho, que bien... linda, Bella NO fallecía, CASI fallecía, que es distinto. Dentro de poco explicare porque! gracias por tu opinión a cerca de mi fic, es muy valiosa... _

_**Maru-Li-Tsukiyomi** que bueno que te ha gustado, de nuevo =D espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas en cuanto a este fic - y claro, las mias tambien jajaja - gracias por seguir conmigo!_

_**annabeth 27** Hola linda, gracias por tu rw... me cuesta un poco, lo se... pero actualizare hasta terminarla, no importa cuanto me lleve... gracias por tus lindas palabritas..._

_**Priyellow** Pri, que casi te olvido, pero no... con eso de que no puedes dejar tu huella jajaja... si, tu jacob apareció =D si, al principio es un recuerdo, no se donde andaba mi cabecita que no aclare eso, pobre de mi... me alegra saber que tengo una lectora por si me da por salirme de FF y publicar en algún blog o lo que sea una de mis historias No-Crepúsculo jajaja Pues mis neuronas están medio haraganas (como siempre) pero ahí van... espero te guste este cap... cuídate cielo._

_Gracias a todas las ciber-lectoras por pasarse por aquí (las que me dejan sus huellitas y las que no =D)_

_besicos!_


End file.
